Los Nuevos Vengadores
by Bosket7
Summary: Goku y Vegeta son reclutados para la iniciativa Avengers, ahora tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos para poder luchar batallas que sobrepasan nuestro entendimiento, por suerte no estarán solos, viejos conocidos y nuevos aliados les ayudarán a combatir las amenazas que tratarán de invadir la tierra y el espacio.
1. La Iniciativa (Primera parte)

Había pasado apenas un mes desde la derrota de Cell los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se habían enterado de dicho torneo pero sólo ya que terminó algunos agentes llegaron a la zona sólo para ver un cráter enorme y algunos restos de prendas de color morado que mandaron a examinar, después de que MR. Satán saliera como "el peleador que mato a Cell" s.h.i.e.l.d trato de reclutarlo para un proyecto al que llamaron "Iniciativa Vengadores" más sin embargo decidieron investigar un poco primero ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta no venció a Cell, no sabían quién pero era seguro que el no, las grabaciones mostraban como Cell venció a con un golpe mandando a volar al mismo, después vieron entran a un sujeto vestido de Naranja con azul y no supieron mucho de lo que pasó después los sujetos se movían a una velocidad que las cámaras no seguían, después de poco tiempo aquel hombre se rindió para dar paso a un niño de pelo rubio con un traje morado.

-(Traje morado...)- Pensaba Phil Coulson -Claro ya recuerdo- dijo en voz alta y tomó su celular.

-Director, la ropa que encontraron en el cráter ¿de qué color era?.

Ya veo ¿Terminaron de examinar la?.

¿Qué es lo que encontraron?.

¿Irrompible?.

Me suena difícil de creer.

si escuche revisando el vídeo me di cuenta que la tercera persona que desafío a Cell es un niño de pelo rubio con un traje morado.

sí señor.

Señor tengo mis razones para pensar que alguien dentro de la Corporación Cápsula sabe algo.

si señor partiré ahora mismo- y con eso Coulson se adentró en busca de aquel niño o el sujeto del traje de pelea naranja.

«Base central de S.H.I.E.L.D» (momentos antes)

El Director actual de s.h.i.e.l.d se encontraba terminando de revisar los análisis de aquella ropa que encontraron el aquel cráter en donde se suponía que fue la batalla contra Cell cuando recibió una llamada - Agente Coulson ¿Que sucede?...

¿La ropa? Era de color morada...

Si justo acabo de revisar los análisis, al parecer está hecha de un material especial es prácticamente irrompible, ¿Porque tanta pregunta? ¿Encontró algo agente?, Ya veo ¿Sospecha de el?...

¿Tiene alguna pista? O ¿Un lugar donde comenzar a investigar?...

Ya veo agente puede proceder con su investigación pero si con encuentra nada lo quiero de regreso lo más pronto posible tal parece que Selvig tiene noticias para nosotros tiene 30 horas agente, no las desperdicies- y con la respuesta de Phil colgó la llamada tal parece que sería un día largo.

«Corporación Cápsula» (horas después)

Bulma estaba en sus cosas diarias cuando una chic entró en su sala de inventos.

-Señorita Bulma, la buscan es un sujeto que dice que viene de s.h.i.e.l.d - Dijo la chica nerviosa ya conocía la reputación de s.h.i.e.l.d

-Así que al fin llegó el día... Dígale que pase llévalo a la sala yo estaré ahí- dijo Bulma algo nerviosa.

Con eso Phil pasó a la sala de estar, ahí se encontraba Bulma Briefs, una de las mentes más brillantes del Mundo, se le ofreció puesto en s.h.i.e.l.d pero siempre se negó al igual que su padre.

-Señorita Briefs, ¿le sorprende vernos de nuevo?- decía Phil a una distancia moderada mientras se acercaba a Bulma.

-No tanto ya estoy acostumbrada a que me pidan unirme, pero usted no está hoy aquí por eso ¿o me equivoco? - Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa pequeña.

De nuevo un paso adelante, sospecho que usted ya sabe a quién buscamos-Decía Phil.

-En realidad si pero quiero asegurarme, ¿A cuál de todos buscan? - respondió Bulma.

-A el sujeto llamado Son Goku, nuestros informes nos llevan desde su participación en el torneo de artes marciales hasta la derrota de Pikkoro Daimaku, recientemente nuestras computadoras encontraron un 76% de compatibilidad con el rubio del torneo que organizó Cell- le respondió Phil.

-Bien con el no habrá ningún problema pero... ¿Nada más lo buscan a el?- Pregunto Bulma algo dudosa.

-No, también al niño que parece ser el que derrotó a Cell, más sin embargo parece que también es el hijo de Son Goku, pensando en eso también queremos contactarnos con el otro rubio, el de la armadura azul con blanco pero nuestros radares no lo detectan- dijo el agente, él sabía que Bulma sabría dónde está.

-No pueden porque bloqueé el hecho de que su radar detecte los movimientos de mi casa- dijo Bulma con un tono de duda, ella sabía que si los estaban buscando era cosa sería, además también sabía que tratar de esconderse de s.h.i.e.l.d no sólo sería inútil sino que los convertirá en enemigos mundiales.

Por otro lado Phil había abierto los ojos en sorpresa -¿Me dice que aquel hombre está aquí?- Pregunto para saber si se refería a eso.

-Sí, aunque no le gusta ser molestado si no es de suma importancia, le recomiendo que no le hablé hasta que sea completamente necesario- Mencionó Bulma -Por otro lado a Goku lo puede encontrar en las montañas paoz, algo me dice que no le costará trabajo convencerlo de que ayude sin embargo tiene que ser paciente, ya se dará cuenta del porque- dijo Bulma con un tono de un poco de alegría -(Si seguro, ya puedo verlos intentando explicarle a Goku temas científicos)

-Bien si ese es el caso...- Coulson fue interrumpido por su celular que empezó a sonar de repente - Un momento por favor- Dijo para alejarse pero de igual forma Bulma lograba escuchar un poco.

-Díganme

-Phil lo necesitamos en la base del Tesseract, es urgente

-¿Hubo movimientos con el cubo?

-Se podría decir venga de inmediato-

-Voy para allá- y con eso Phil colgó para dirigirse a Bulma -Gracias por su cooperación por favor trate de que...- Phil se dio cuenta de nunca pregunto el nombre.

-Vegeta, su nombre es Vegeta y por cierto en realidad no es rubio pero ya se enterará- Dijo Bulma dejando confundido a el agente Coulson pero ya preguntará luego.

Con eso Phil se despidió y se dirigió al cubo mientras que Bulma sabía que desde ahora las cosas iban a cambiar de gran manera a nivel mundial.

«Base de s.h.i.e.l.d» (noche)

A todo el personal, se confirma la alerta de evacuación, diríjanse al vehículo de evacuación más cercano- decía una voz mediante lo que parecían ser altavoces mientras varios científicos y unos cuantos agentes salían de la base -esto no es un simulacro, permanezcan en calma y diríjanse al vehículo de evacuación más cercano.

Un helicóptero descendió enfrente de Phil y de este salieron la subdirectora María Hill y el director Nicholas (Nick) Fury.

-¿Que tan mal esta?- pregunto Fury a Coulson.

-Ese es el problema señor, no lo sabemos- dijo Phil.

-Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Fury mientras caminaba al ascensor.

-Informa Coulson- dijo Hill.

-Selvig detectó un aumento en la energía del cubo hace 4 horas- dijo Coulson.

-La NASA aún no autoriza a Selvig para la fase de pruebas -Dijo Fury.

\- No lo probaba, yo estaba en la habitación fue un evento espontáneo - dijo Coulson.

-¿Entonces sólo sucedió?- Dijo María.

-¿Qué nivel de energía tenemos? -Dijo Fury.

-Está en aumento, no pudimos detenerlo así que evacuamos -Dijo Coulson.

-Cuánto tardará la evacuación -Dijo Fury

-Como una media hora -Dijo Coulson.

-Que sea menos -Dijo Fury, con eso Coulson se fue mientras Fury y María avanzaron hacia el laboratorio.

-señor, tal vez sea inútil evacuar- dijo Hill.

-¿Entonces les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas?- dijo Fury.

-Si no controlamos la energía del Tesseract quizá no haya una distancia mínima de seguridad- dijo Hill.

-Asegúrate de que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase 2- dijo Fury

-Señor no cree que nuestra prioridad debe...- decía Hill pero fue cortada.

-Agente Hill hasta que este mundo deje de existir todo seguirá su curso normal, quiero que vacíen el nivel inferior y lleven toda pieza de la fase 2 fuera de aquí- ordeno Fury.

-Si señor- fue la única respuesta que dijo Hill

-¿Qué pasa aquí doctor?- Dijo Fury a Selvig mientras entraba a la sala.

.Director- Dijo Selvig algo sorprendido - El Tesseract se está portando mal- le aviso.

-¿Se supone que debo reírme?- Le dijo Fury

-No, esto o es gracioso. Le dijo Selvig algo preocupado -El Tesseract no solo está activo, se está... manifestando, es una fuente de energía-

-¿Y ya apago todo?-Le dijo Fury.

-Todo lo que apago lo enciende de inmediato, si alcanza el máximo nivel...- Decía Selvig pero fue cortado.

-Nos preparamos para esto, controlar la energía del espacio- Dijo Fury

-No tenemos con que controlarla, mis cálculos todavía no están completos y ella ya está provocando radiación, nada grave rayos gama a niveles tenues... todo sería más fácil si los Brief nos ayudara- Dijo Selvig.

-Podría sr, pero se niegan a cooperar y los rayos gama pueden ser más graves de lo que crees... ¿Dónde está el agente Barton- Dijo Fury.

-¿El halcón?- Pregunto-Jamás sale de su nido- dijo Selvig apuntando hacia sus espaldas más específicamente a la parte superior.

-Agente Barton, repórtese- decía Fury por el comunicador a Barton y así este salió de su puesto de vigilancia dirigiéndose hacia Fury.

-Barton te di esta misión para que vigilarás las cosas de cerca - Decía Fury caminando con Barton a su lado.

-Señor veo mejor a distancia- le dijo este.

-¿Has visto algo que pudiera encender el cubo?- pregunto Fury.

-Doctor aumento otra vez- e comento una de las científicas a Selvig.

-Nada sospechoso y Selvig es honesto- Lo volteo a ver mientras este se acercaba con la científica - No ha contactado a nadie, si le hicieron algo no fue de este lado señor - Comento Barton mientras se ponía frente al cubo con Fury a su izquierda.

-¿De este lado? - Cuestiono Fury.

-Sí, según entiendo el cubo es una puerta hacia e otro lado del espacio ¿cierto? - Hizo una pausa - Y se abre de ambos lados.

-oh no- Comentaba Selvig preocupado viendo los datos en una computadora.

De repente el cubo empezó a "Manifestarse" elevando su energía y provocando un temblor en toda la base que alerto a Coulson y Hill el cubo empezaba a liberar energía en grandes cantidades... esto no pasó desapercibido por nuestros guerreros.

Lugar desconocido (Océano pacifico)

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntaba preocupado Krillin el cual se encontraba en Kame House en compañía del Maestro Roshi.

-¿Sucede algo Krillin?- Preguntaba Roshi el cual estaba sentado enfrente de Krillin y noto su reacción.

Y así como apareció esa energía se fue.

-No, no pasó nada maestro- Dijo Krillin dudoso - (Que habrá sido eso) - Se preguntaba.

«Corporación Capsula»

-(Que rayos es eso) - Se preguntaba Vegeta el cual detuvo su entrenamiento al detectar una presencia muy poderosa que estaba en aumento hasta que así como apareció desapareció provocando que Vegeta regrese a su entrenamiento - (¿Qué habrá sido eso?) - Se preguntó Vegeta ya que todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento

«Montañas Paoz»

-¿Papa? - Preguntaba Gohan a su padre en busca de que el también sintiera esa energía.

-Sí - se limitó a responder mientras ponía sus dedos índice y medio en su frente en para tele transportarse a ese lugar y ver lo que pasaba- Rayos... Lo perdi- Decía Goku Frustrado mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna energía en la dirección que apareció la anterior.

«S.H.I.E.L.D»

L energía del cubo iba en aumento así este disparando un rayo el cual empezaba a abrir un portal, dicho portal estallo en una onda de energía tan rápido como apareció encendiendo todos los aparatos electrónicos alrededor suyo para después elevarse en una especie de nube que empezaba a concentrar energía de forma inestable aunque solo Fury y Barton notaron esto, del lugar donde se había creado el portal ahora estaba un hombre con una vestimenta... peculiar cuando menos, varios agentes empezaron a rodearlo mientras le apuntaban con sus armas, este sujeto simplemente se limitó a levantar su rostro mostrando una sonrisa maligna y confiada dicha sonriso desapareció al ver enfrente suyo a Fury y a Barton pero en mayor nivel a Selvig.

-Señor por favor ponga la lanza en el piso- Advirtió Fury con voz de mando.

El sujeto miro su lanza y luego volvió a ver a Fury así este lanzando un ataque de energía directo a Fury pero Barton lo empujo a otra dirección así salvándolo, con esto un agente decidió abrir fuego empezando a disparar en el pecho, este solamente se limitó a abalanzarse sobre el soldado así atravesándolo con la lanza y acabando con su vida, otros 2 agentes empezaron a disparar desde la parte superior, el sujeto lanzo 2 dagas acertando en los cuellos de ambos asesinándolos también, lanzo un ataque de energía desde su cetro hacia la científica así noqueándola un agente intento quitarle el cetro pero el sujeto bloqueo su ataque y con una daga rajo su muñeca haciendo que este retrocediera para sostenerse la muñeca, Barton y otros 2 agentes abrieron fuego contra aquel sujeto, Barton logro asestar una bala en el rostro del antes mencionado ero solo hizo un pequeño quejido en molestia.

-"Tsk"- y lanzo un ataque de energía hacia los agentes Barton con un giro de comando hacia la derecha esquivo el ataque, los otros agentes no lograron reaccionar a tiempo y logro acertarles el ataque y también a unas computadoras detrás de estos provocando que explotaran y ambos agentes terminen noqueados regresando con el agente que le había intentado quitar su cetro giro hacia el con una fuerte patada lo lanzo hacia una pared y un fuerte sonido de huesos rotos se hizo presente así noqueándolo también, aquel sujeto volteo hacia el laboratorio observando que con los ataques antes realizados había destrozado gran parte del laboratorio.

Barton estaba intentando levantarse hasta que aquel sujeto corrió hacia él, Barton se defendió intentando golpear al sujeto pero este detuvo su ataque con una mano - Tienes Buen corazón - Dijo y apunto su cetro hacia al pecho de Barton este brillo un poco provocando que los ojos de Barton se pusieran completamente negros para después volver a la normalidad y el sujeto lo soltó, Barton ya no lo ataco ahora seguía sus órdenes.

«Montañas Paoz»

-(Ahí está de nuevo, pero no es tan potente) - Pensaba Goku al sentir la energía de uno de los ataques del sujeto - (¿De nuevo? Eso significa ¿Ataques de KI? - Pensaba confundido Goku, a pesar del gran aumento de energía no sentía ningún portador (Un cuerpo para ser más específico) - (No importa s no es justo ahí necesito llegar lo más pronto posible) - Pensó - Gohan necesito que me esperes aquí si ocurre algo y sientes mi KI elevarse pasas pro Pikkoro y llegan conmigo lo más pronto posible - Le dijo Goku a su hijo con seriedad, todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento y podría apostar que a Vegeta también pero solo el era el único que podía llegar ahí lo más rápido posible.

«S.H.I.E.L.D»

Fury había observado lo que paso con mucha intriga pero tenía osas más importantes ahora, decidió con cautela guardad el Tesseract en un maletín para esconderlo y llevarlo a otro lugar, mientras Fury hacia esto el sujeto con su cetro puso a sus órdenes a algunos de los agentes que no atacaron, Fury se disponía a irse pero.

-Por favor no - Dijo el sujeto provocando que Fury se detuviera - Aun lo necesito - Dijo.

-esto no tiene por qué complicarse más - Dijo Fury.

-Por supuesto que sí, no espero menos después de lo que hice - Menciono haciendo que Fury volteara a verlo - Me llamo Loki... y vengo de Asgard y en mi descansa un glorioso propósito - Dijo el ahora Loki llamando la atención de Selvig quien revisaba el estado de una científica.

-Loki, hermano de Thor - Dijo Selvig algo sorprendido.

-No estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo - Dijo Fury.

-Un insecto no está en conflicto con una bota - Dijo Loki con un tono un poco sarcástico.

-¿Tu plan entonces es aplastarnos? - Pregunto Fury fingiendo curiosidad per su tono no paso desapercibido por Barton quien entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

-Les traigo noticias dichosas... sobre un mundo libre al fin - Dijo Loki mientras caminaba por el laboratorio.

-¿Libre de qué? - pregunto Fury

-Libertad - respondo - y cuando así lo acepten, en su corazón - Dijo y apunto con su cetro a Selvig controlándolo también - Conocerán la paz -

-Si cuando dices paz, siento que te refieres a lo contrario - Dijo Fury y fue ahí cuando Barton noto que había olvidado la nube de energía.

-Señor el director Fury nos distrae van a hacer volar este lugar y nos cubrirán con toneladas de rocas - Dijo y ambos notaron como la nube se hacía cada vez más inestable - Piensa enterrar nos - Dedujo Barton.

-Justo como a los faraones -Respondió Fury.

-Tiene razón el portal se colapsa sobre sí mismo en dos minutos se elevara niveles críticos - Dijo Selvig.

-Dispara - ordeno Loki a Barton quien sin dudar saco su arma disparándole a Fury en el corazón.

Barton acompañado de Selvig, Loki y 2 agentes salieron pasando junto a María Hill - Necesito estos vehículos - Le dijo Barton a Hill quien le llamo la atención Loki.

-¿Quién es? - Pregunto ya que era la primera vez que lo veía y no se le había informado nada.

-No me informaron - Respondió Barton mientras se subía al coche y Hill disponía a irse

-Hill - Se escuchó por la radio de esta la voz de Fury algo que no pasó desapercibido por Loki.

-¿Está escuchándome? - Decía Fury mientras se sacaba la bala la cual había impactado en un chaleco antibalas - Barton, nos traiciono - Finalmente dijo, esta rápidamente se ocultó ya que pudo sentir como uno de los agentes le apuntaba y empezó a disparar intento disparar pero Barton y los agentes salieron de ahí en los vehículos - Tienen el Tesseract, que no escapen - Decía Fury mientras que intentaba escapar de ahí con esfuerzos ya que la bala lo había lastimado debido a la corta distancia en la que estaban.

Hill se subió a un vehículo eh intento perseguirlos, Loki quien iba atrás viendo como un vehículo empezó a disparar y procedió a disparar con su lanza para destruirlo pero no hizo más que desequilíbralo provocando que chocaran así impidiendo el paso a los demás vehículos que se aproximaban toda la base empezó a sacudirse el portal estaba a punto de estallar y se notaba ya que la base empezó a derrumbarse.

Unos agentes movían algunos papeles de la investigación supervisados por Coulson Y estos debido al temblor cayeron así dejando caer a investigación que se encontraba en unos portafolios, se detuvieron a recogerlos pero Phil se los negó - ¡Todos afuera, no, no, no, déjenlo corran - Les dijo Phil algo desesperado.

María quien había tomado un camino alternó e posiciono enfrente de Barton y con un movimiento veloz choco con estos así quedando frente a frente, Barton ante tal acción decidió acelerar Hill intento lo mismo pero le fue imposible así que empezó a disparar a través del parabrisas para intentar detenerlo, Barton también disparo pero este desde la ventana.

Coulson se subió a un helicóptero - Ya evacuamos a todos señor, salga de ahí - Le dijo a través de una radió este logro salir apenas subiéndose a un helicóptero.


	2. La Iniciativa (Segunda parte)

Barton y María seguían disparandose hasta que Barton aceleró haciendo que el auto de Hill diese vuelta dejando pasó libre a Barton quien sigue su camino seguido por Hill.

Desde afuera mientras Coulson intentaba irse en el helicóptero la base de S.H.I.E.L.D se vio envuelta en una energía azul muy potente que empezó a derribar el edificio.

《Con Goku》

-Ahi está de nuevo, ya estoy muy cerca no puedo perderla- dijo Goku teletransportandose hacia la base de S.H.I.E.L.D en mitad de su derrumbe, Goku ezquivaba escombros que caían sobre él, al ver la situación trato de buscar firmas de energía para ver si podía salvar a alguien pero sólo encontró 3 que estaban bajo tierra.

《Con Hill》

Esta intentaba escapar del derrumbe en el coche pero este avanzaba más rápido que el auto, de repente varios escombros iban a caerle encima ella simplemente cerró los ojos esperando su fin... mismo que no llegó, abrió los ojos tapándose con un chico de vestimenta Naranja con botas y cinturón azules al igual que usaba una camisa azul debajo de su ropa anaranjada, su pelo extraño que desafía la gravedad y una ¿Sonrisa? Mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Jijiji creo que llegue a tiempo- decía sonriendole con algo de dificultad, si bien los escombros no eran tan pesados sin duda tratar de sostenerlos para que no se derrumbaran sobre la chica era muy incomodo -Oye, por favor toma mi pie- dijo confundiendo a Hill.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida, sin duda era una situación muy extraña.

-Hazlo por favor, me ayudará a sacarte de aquí- mencionó con dificultad; María noto el esfuerzo que hacia por ayudarla así que decidió hacerle caso y sostener su pie -Bien, aquí vamos- dijo llevando dos dedos a su frente así desapareciendo.

《Afuera》

Mientras María tenía su encuentro con Goku afuera tenían sus propios problemas.

Todo se derrumbaba ante la atónita mirada de Coulson quien no podía creer lo que veía.

De "milagro" Barton junto con Loki y Selvig lograron salir a tiempo dejando encerrada a Hill, el helicóptero en el que había escapado Fury trato de detener a Barton pero este fue más ágil y logró esquivarlos, Fury ya un poco harto decidió abrir la puerta del helicóptero y intentar dispararles desde enfrente pero Loki con su cetro disparó al helicóptero haciéndolo explotar de la parte de las aspas y así derrumbadolo, justo antes de que el helicóptero de desplomase Fury saltó poniéndose a salvó así intentando dispararles de nuevo pero fue inutil estos ya se habían alejado demasiado.

-*¿Director?*- se escuchó a Selvig por la radio -*Director Fury responda*- volvió a decir -El Tesseract está manos enemigas y tengo hombres heridos- decía Fury por la radio respondiendole a Phil -¿Hill?- pregunto Fury a través de la radio.

-Estoy bien, alguien me salvó, aún hay hombres enterrados- dijo está.

-En realidad...- Interrumpió Goku confundiendo a Fury.

-*¿Agente Hill quien está con usted?*- pregunto Fury.

-¿Eh? Hola soy Son Goku- dijo este Feliz acercándose a la radio y poniéndose a lado de Hill -Solo quería decir que ya no queda nadie en los escombros, todos murieron no quedaron supervivientes- dijo con un tono de tristeza y frustración por no llegar a tiempo.

-Hill, que suene la alarma general todos los agentes tienen que ser llamados a buscar el maletín- dijo Fury, justo ahora tenía problemas más grandes que simplemente una platica con ese sujeto llamado Son Goku aunque su nombre le sonará familiar.

-Entendido- respondió está.

-Oye- hablo Goku llamando la atención de Hill -¿Necesitan ayuda? Yo puedo ayudarles- mencionó Goku algo preocupado pues todo lo que había pasado parecía bastante serio, Hill iba a responder pero la voz de Fury la interrumpió.

-*Coulson vuelve a la base, es una amenaza nivel siete*- mencionó este bastante serio preocupando a Hill y a Coulson y confundiendo a Goku -*A partir de ahora... esto es una guerra*- dijo Fury -*¿Qué hacemos?*- dijo Coulson.

-Llego la hora de reactivar, la iniciativa Vengadores- mencionó bastante serio.

《Poco después con Romanoff》

-Asi no quería pasar la velada- decía un hombre que tenía atado a Natasha a una silla.

-Yo sé como querías pasa la velada, créeme, esto es mejor- dijo Natasha con mirada sería.

-¿Para quien trabajas?- preguntaba aquel hombre -Para Lermentov, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras uno de sus "Hombres" inclinaba la silla de Romanoff haciéndole ver la gran altura de la que podía caer -¿Acaso cree... que lo necesitamos... para mover el cargamento?- pregunto el que parecía ser el "Jefe"

-Creí que el general Salagub estaba a cargo de las exportaciones- decía Natasha fingiendo confusión.

-Salagub- dijo el jefe riendo un poco -Un recolector, una pantalla- decía este -Tu información obsoleta te traiciona- decía burlándose de Natasha -La famosa Black Widow- dijo acercándose a la nombrada -Al final resulta ser sólo otra cara bonita- dijo alejándose un poco.

-¿En serio crees que soy bonita?- pregunto está llamando la atención del "Jefe" quien sólo la ignoro -(No siempre pueden caer en este truco)- Pensaba está.

-Dile a Lermentov que no lo necesitamos para vender los tanques - decía acercándose a una mesa que tenía lo que parecían "Objetos de tortura" -Dile que está fuera aunque...- decía sosteniendo unas pinzas -Tal vez sea mejor que lo anotes- decía ahora de repente hablando español (Ó inglés depende de como lo quieras ver :v) en ese momento el celular de uno de los secuaces sono llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Hola?- preguntaba esté para después mirar a su jefe -Es para ella- dijo haciendo que el jefe dejará las pinzas y tomará el teléfono.

-Escuche con atención...- decía este pero fue interrumpido.

-Se encuentra en el uno catorce de "Silensky Plaza" tercer piso, tenemos un F-22 exactamente a 13 km, dele el teléfono a la dama o haré volar toda la cuadra antes de que llegue al vestíbulo- dijo este en tono serio que preocupó un poco al jefe así entegandole el teléfono a Natasha.

-Necesitamos que vengas- decía Coulson por el teléfono.

-¿Estas loco? Estoy trabajando- respondio Romanoff.

-Esto es prioridad- respondió Coulson.

-Estoy a mitad de un interrogatorio está bestia esta dándome lo que quiero- respondió Natasha.

-Yo no... estoy, dándole nada- respondió el jefe algo confundido haciendo que Natasha lo mire con cara de "¿En serio?"

-Oye no tengo tiempo para esto ahora- le dijo Natasha a Coulson.

-Natasha... La vida de Barton peligra- dice este preocupando a Romanoff.

-Te pondré en espera- dijo haciendo que uno de los secuaces se acercará a ella dándole un golpe que lo hizo arrodillarse sólo para recibir un cabezazo de Natasha así dejándolo en el piso, ella rápidamente se acerca a un Hombre que estaba a la derecha así golpeandolo mientras ezquivaba un golpe del segundo hombre, girando usando la silla como apoyo se posicionó de espaldas frente a él primer hombre así dándole un golpe en el estómago y después un cabezazo para levantar su rostro.

Todo esto era escuchado por Coulson a través de la otra línea quien simplemente permanecía tranquilo esperando a Natasha.

Natasha para terminar subiéndose encima de el primer hombre saltó dando un giro así cayendo encima de el otro rompiendo la silla y quedando libre así está tomo las cadenas para atar los pies del "Jefe" y dejándolo colgado por donde tenían pensado dejarla a ella, así ella toma sus tacones y el celular.

-¿Dónde está Barton ahora?- pregunto está.

-*No sabemos*- respondió Coulson.

-Pero está vivo (?- más que preguntar parecía una afirmación

-*Creemos que si, te daré toda la información cuando regreses* decía este mirando unas pantallas donde salían Romanoff y Barton -Pero antes tienes que charlar con el tipo enorme- dijo este.

-Coulson tu sabes que Stark no confía en mí- decía este con un tono burlón.

-Ja, yo voy con Stark, tu con el fortachon- dijo este terminando la llamada y dejando a una sorprendida y algo asustada Romanoff.

《Base de S.H.I.E.L.D (Helicarrier)》

-Bien Goku entonces tu hijo- dijo Coulson acercándose a Goku quien había estado ahí toda la noche ayudando con información que ellos investigaban para iniciativa Vengadores; Goku simplemente asintió a lo dicho por Coulson -Tal y como lo sospechamos- dijo Coulson en voz baja.

-Bien entonces ¿Crees que pueda ayudar?- pregunto Phil para ver como Goku negaba.

\- El ya está muy cansado, le han tocado grandes batallas- decía Goku pensando en Gohan -Si nos vemos en problemas no dudará en venir pero creo que se ganó un descanso después de lo de Cell-

\- Ya veo... ¿No se me ocurre alguien que nos pueda ayudar?- le dijo Coulson.

-Tal vez si... será su decisión ayudar yo no puedo obligarlo- le respondió Goku -Ire a buscarlo, regresare lo antes posible- dijo y llevando sus dedos a la frente se teletransporto hacía Vegeta.

《Corporación Cápsula》

-Fiush- (Efectos vergas :v)

\- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías- dijo Vegeta a Goku que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Asi que tu también lo sentiste- dijo Goku.

-Claro que si, era energía inmensa, mucho mayor a la de Cell y si Fue momentánea tal vez sólo fue un ataque- dijo Vegeta.

-En realidad por lo que sé, sólo fue un desborde de energía de un pequeño cubo- le dijo Goku con mirada sería.

-¿Un cubo dices? Tienes que estar bromeando- respondió Vegeta serio con un tono preocupado.

-Al parecer viene del espacio y sirve como una gran fuente de energía pero... no se para que sirve- respondió con una mano en la nuca.

\- Eres un imbécil ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió averiguar?- dijo Vegeta notablemente molesto.

\- Me quisieron explicar pero no entendí nada jejeje- respondió Goku riendo.

-¿Explicar? ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- preguntaba Vegeta.

-¿Eh? Si, unos amigos que ayude me explicaron cosas del cubito- dijo Goku despreocupado la verdad es que aún no entendía para que servía el cubo y porque era tan importante, sólo le preocupaba que tenía una energía muy grande pero enviandolo al sol ya no habría problema ¿No?.

-¿Amigos?- preguntaba Vegeta.

-Si, son de S.H.I.E.L.D, son buenas personas aunque algunos tienen un KI malvado no creo que sea algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos- dijo Goku justo cuando Bulma pasaba por ahí.

¿Dijiste S.H.I.E.L.D? Así que ya empezó- dijo Bulma sería -Vegeta ayuda a Goku en esto- dijo Ordenando a Vegeta.

-¡Tu no me das órdenes mujer!- gritó Vegeta.

-Entonces supongo que no supondrá problema el que encuentres a alguien que te de comida y techo gratis- dijo amenazando al príncipe Saiyajin.

-Vamos Vegeta será divertido- mencionó Goku con una sonrisa.

-Tsk está bien ayudaré- dijo Vegeta

-Gracias, vendré mañana temprano por ti, será mejor que empaques algunas armaduras algo me dice que esto será tardado- mencionó Goku teletransportandose hacia su casa.

-¿Porque quieres que que vaya?- pregunto Vegeta a Bulma.

-Algo me dice que es necesario, si S.H.I.E.L.D les pide ayuda, seguro es algo grande- le respondió marchándose a su laboratorio.

Goku por otro lado había llegado a su casa en donde Piccolo estaba esperando junto a Gohan a Goku, Goku al llegar les explico todo lo que el sabía, Gohan se ofreció a ayudar pero Goku no se lo permitió ya que quería que descansará por lo que pasó con Cell.

《Al día siguiente》

Goku tal como dijo llego por Vegeta para después buscar el KI de el agente Coulson.

\- Ya lo encontré dame la mano Vegeta- dijo Goku.

-¡Ni muerto!- respondió tocando su hombro.

-Algo es algo- dijo Goku teletransportandose hacia Coulson.

-Aahh... no se si esto sea bueno o sea malo- dijo Bulma quien observaba todo a un poco de distancia.

《Helicarrier》

-Fiush- (Se los digo en serio, me siento super imbécil haciendo eso)

Escuchó Coulson detrás de el para ver como Natasha sacaba su pistola y Capipaleta volteaba confundido.

-Hola Phil ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Son amigos tuyos?- pregunto Goku inocentemente.

Coulson giro al escuchar esa voz tapándose con Goku y otro sujeto de pelo en puntas con cara de pocos amigos que sostenía el hombro de Goku pero rápidamente quito su mano "Limpiandosela" en su ¿armadura?.

-Son Goku, Agente Romanoff todo está bien- dijo para que Natasha bajará su arma, así está obedeciendo pero mirando fijamente a Vegeta con desconfianza -Son Goku ellos son el capitán Rogers y la agente Romanoff una de nuestras mejores agentes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola soy Goku, puedo notar que usted es alguien fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo su mano enfrente del capitán.

-Je, si algo- mencionó estrechando su mano con Goku.

-¡Clap!-

Se escuchó bastante fuerte en el momento que sus manos chocaron sorprendiendo al Capitán.

-¿Cómo es que?...- Trato de preguntar Steve.

-Jeje, nosotros también somos bastante fuertes- dijo Goku viéndolo de manera retadora.

-Coulson- hablo Nat captando la atención del mencionado -Te necesitan en el puente iniciarán la búsqueda- dijo Natasha.

-Allá nos vemos- dijo Coulson retirándose.

-Todos aquí hablaban de ti cuando te hallaron en el Hielo- dijo Natasha al Capitán mientras caminaban rumbo a Banner.

-¿Hielo?- mencionó Vegeta algo confundido, a él no le dijeron nada y con Kakaroto intentando explicarle tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

-Asi es, estuve congelado por casi ochenta años- dice el Capitán tratando de aclarar sus dudas.

-Wow eso es impresionante- dijo Goku algo sorprendido.

-No es para tanto- dijo Vegeta aunque el también estaba algo sorprendido.

\- Coulson casi se desmaya- dice Nat riendo un poco recordando aquello -¿Ya te mostró sus tarjetas del Capitan América para firmar?- pregunta Nat.

-¿Tarjetas?- mencionan Steve, Goku y Vegeta al mismo tiempo algo confundidos.

-Son clásicas, su mayor orgullo- dijo sonriendo un poco cuando a la distancia vieron a un sujeto algo confundido, como si esperara algún ataque.

-Doctor Banner- dijo el Capitán captando la atención del mencionado.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta Kakaroto?- murmura Vegeta a Goku pero Natasha lograba escuchar y creía saber a qué se refería.

-Si, tiene un peinado muy feo- dijo haciendo que Vegeta y Natasha sólo se dieran un "Facepalm" por la estupidez de su Goku.

-No insecto me refiero a que tiene un Lo bastante grande dentro de él- mencionó Vegeta refiriéndose a "El otro sujeto" o al menos así lo llamaba Banner.

-¿Eh? Ah si... Hola- dijo Banner con un poco de desconfianza al ver a todos acercarse -Dijeron que tu también vendrías- mencionó.

-Dicen que usted puede encontrar el Cubo- dijo Steve.

-¿Es lo único que han dicho de mí?- pregunta un poco dudoso.

-Es lo único que me importa- dijo Steve.

\- Él es de quien te hable Vegeta- dijo Goku a su rival - Él sujeto verde ¿Recuerdas?- dijo haciendo que todos estuvieran algo incómodos menos Vegeta.

-¿Eh? Así que es por eso- dijo Vegeta llamando la atención de Banner -No importa, al parecer usted puede encontrar el Cubo ¿Es cierto?- pregunta Vegeta.

-Soy el más capacitado- responde Banner -Imagino que para ustedes esto también es extrañó- dice todavía un poco incómodo.

-Pues, creo que me es más familiar- dice viendo un grupo de soldados haciendo ejercicio.

-A mi si me parece extrañó- dice Goku viendo la gran cantidad de aviones que hay -Pero también es un poco familiar- responde recordando cuando desmanteló a la Red Ribbon (Patrulla Roja para los compas :v)

-Caballeros creo que es mejor no permanecer aquí afuera, si es que quieren seguir respirando- dice Natasha para que en ese momento sonarán algunas alarmas llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Esto es un submarino?- pregunta Steve algo confundido.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieren sumergirme en una cabina de metal presurisada?- pregunta con un tono de "No lo creo" (Perdón no recuerdo como se decía :v) mientras caminaban hacia el borde para ver que iba a suceder acompañados detrás de Goku y Vegeta.

-¿Porque pondrían esto bajo el agua?- pregunta Goku a Vegeta y Natasha.

\- No seas imbécil Kakaroto, las mínima fuga podría llegar a destruir este lugar, creo que es obvio que pondrán está cosa en el aire- menciona Vegeta viendo como estaban algunos Jets y llamando la atención de Natasha.

-(¿Como es que?... Acaso será científico también)- pensaba Natasha Mientras las turbinas se encendían llamando la atención de Goku, Steve y Banner.

-No, no, esto es mucho peor- dijo Banner mientras el viento daba en su cara y Steve retrocedía un poco.

《Dentro del Helicarrier》

Steve caminaban observando todo con algo de fascinación, a algo de distancia Bruce caminaba aún con algo de desconfianza pero... ya no hacia S.H.I.E.L.D, a algo se distancia estaban Goku y Vegeta observando todo, Goku con fascinación y Vegeta con indiferencia.

-Estamos listos señor- dice Maria Hill hacia Fury quien estaba en el centro con algunas pantallas a su lado.

-Perfecto, desaparezcamos- dice Fury mirando al frente.

-Activen los páneles de retroreflexión- Ordena Hill para que el Helicarrier se volviera "Invisible" al menos desde abajo.

-Caballeros- dice Fury dando la vuelta hacia una gran mesa en donde estaban Goku, Vegeta, Steve y Banner reunidos así Steve acercándose un poco y pagandole dinero a Fury de su pequeña apuesta la cual perdió.

-Hill- dice Goku llamando la atención de la mencionada - El es mi amigo del que te hable- dice Goku señalando a Vegeta.

\- No confundas las cosas Kakaroto- dice Vegeta mirando a Goku quien sólo ríe con su mano en la nuca, Hill so sonríe ante esto un poco sonrojada.

-Doctor gracias por venir- dice Fury hacia Banner acercando su mano para estrecharlas.

-Gracias por su gentileza- dice Banner con un tono sarcástico estrechando la mano de Fury -Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- pregunta.

-Cuando el Tesseract regrese a nosotros, se irá- menciona Fury ¿Sencillo No?

-¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?- pregunta Banner.

-Accedimos a todas las cámaras disponibles en el planeta- responde Coulson que iba llegando -Celulares, Laptops, si está conectado a un satélite lo podremos monitorear- dice Coulson terminando su explicación.

\- No los encontraremos a tiempo- dice Natasha mirando una foto de Clint en un monitor.

-Hay que reducir la búsqueda, dígame cuantos espectrómetros pueden conseguir (?- dice Banner.

-¿Cuantos existen?- dice Fury dando a entender que cualquier cosa que necesitarán no era problema conseguirla.

-Llamen a todos los laboratorios, que suban los espectrómetros al techo y los calibren para rayos gama- dice Banner a Coulson para que el de la orden -Yo formulare un algoritmo básico de reconocimiento de emisiones, eso descartara algunos lugares ¿Donde me podrán a trabajar?- dice quitándose su abrigo.

-Agente Romanoff ¿Puede llevar al doctor Banner a su laboratorio?- pregunta Fury recibiendo un asentimiento de la mencionada.

-Le encantará Doc. Tenemos todos los juguetes- dice Natasha ¿Quien lo diría le gusta bromear?.

-En cuanto a ustedes- dice Fury mirando a Goku, Vegeta y Steve -Coulson los llevará a sus habitaciones- dice recibiendo un asentimiento de Coulson.

-Siganme- dice Coulson sin detenerse haciendo que todos lo sigan.

\- Coulson- dice Goku captando la atención del mencionado -¿Aquí hay algún lugar para comer?- dice sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Claro, podrás ir ahí después de que les muestre sus habitaciones- dice recibiendo un "Estupendo" de parte de Goku.

Bueno, bueno, aquí lo dejo espero les guste ;v

¡Adiós!

:v


	3. Formando Al Equipo

Goku ya había vaciado todas las provisiones de la cafetería, esta de mas decir el espectáculo que fue para los demas soldados, muchos perdieron el apetito puesto que ademas de la gran cantidad de alimentos que consumia Goku y la rapidez con la que consumía los mismos lo que mas resalto fue su clara falta de modales, parecía una bestia comiendo a su presa.

No es que la llegada de Vegeta a la cafetería fuera algo bueno ya que al igual que Goku comió con los mismos modales y como era de esperarse estos comenzaron una competición para ver quien comía más, estaban bastante parejos pero ambos fueron llamados por Coulson puesto que habían encontrado a Loki, al parecer este se encontraba en Alemania.

Ahora, con este pequeño resumen perseguimos con el fic en el Quinjet camino a Alemania.

\- No entiendo porque viene él, con nosotros basta y sobra- decía Vegeta bastante molesto mirando a Steve Rogers.

\- Vamos Vegeta, nunca esta mal un poco de ayuda- dijo Goku tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Tranquilo señor Vegeta, prometo no ser un estorbo- dijo Capitán América con un tono serio, no sabia mucho o nada de sus compañeros pero si dicen que con ellos basta seguro que es porque son bastante fuertes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en una misión real, hay cosas que no se olvidan y otras que si, solo espera no haber olvidado como pelear.

\- Eso esperó- Respondió Vegeta

\- Atención muchachos llegaremos en 5 minutos- dino Natasha Romanoff que era quien pilotaba el Quinjet.

-Bien, acabemos con esto- dijo Vegeta para abrir la parte trasera del Quinjet y salir volando para adelantarse.

-¡Vegeta espera!- Grito Goku para tratar de detenerlo pero fue en vano asi que decidió seguirlo el también pero antes de saltar volteó hacía Natasha -¿En donde esta exactamente?- pregunto Goku.

-Sigue hacía el Norte, es un gran complejo- dijo Nat así Goku saliendo tras Vegeta.

\- Así que... Tambien vuelan- dijo Steve mirando a Nat y esperando una explicación.

\- No me mires asi, tampoco lo sabía- dijo Nat a modo de defensa - Como sea ya casi llegamos voy a descender para que salté a ayudarlos- Dijo Nat para notas como es que Cap ya no estaba, él ya habia saltado -Agh Hombres- se quejó Nat.

《Minutos antes》

Loki estaba frente a un puñado de gente que se arrodillaba ante él, sin contar que eran rodeados por multiples clones de Loki.

-¿No es esto mas simple?- decia Loki mienteas caminaba por en medio de toda la gente que se arrodilló ¿No es este su estado natural? La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar, es que anhelan ser sometidos, el seductor encanto de la libertad despoja de dicha sus vidas con su pelea, interminable por el poder. Por identidad, fueron creados para ser gobernados... al final, siempre se arrodillaran- decía Loki mientras sonreía con malicia despues de su discurso pero un hombre entre la multitud se levanta.

\- No ante hombres como tú- Dijo dando a entender que no se arrodillaria ante Loki.

-Ja... no hay hombres iguales a mí- dijo Loki riendo por la valentía de aquél anciano.

-Los tiranos siempre van a existir- Respondió aquel hombre.

-Escuchen al anciano por favor- dijo para que todos captaran su atención en este -Que sirva de ¡Agh!- decía Loki pero fue interrumpido al ser impactado por una esfera de energía azul que lo mando unos cuantos metros atrás pero con daños mínimos.

-Agh ya me estaba cansando de tanta palabrería- dijo Vegeta que se ponía frente a Loki - Asi que tu eres el loco del dildo brillante- dijo Vegeta burlándose.

-El alienígena... de una raza extinta- decia mientras se ponia en pié.

\- Escucha, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces asi que mejor entregate y acabemos con esto ra...- decía Vegeta pero fue mandado a volar por un ataque del cetro de Loki.

-Hablas demasiado- Dijo Loki lanzando un segundo ataque...

En eso del aire cae el Capitán América y con su escudo detiene el ataque y se lo regresa a Loki.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse encima de todos los demas y terminamos en total desacuerdo- dijo mientras Loki se levantaba.

\- Tú eres el soldado, que viene de otro tiempo- dijo mientras se ponia en pié.

\- Y a ti ya no te queda nada- Respondió Steve mientras Nat le apuntaba con el Quinjet.

-Loki suelta el arma y entregate- dijo Nat pero loki disparo hacía Nat obligándole a moverse en eso Goku desciende.

-¡Rapido todos salgan de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos- decia para que la gente saliera corriendo -Cap, te lo encargo yo ire por los demás- dijo para lanzarse contra un clon de Loki pero al momento de golpearlo su golpe símplemente lo atravesó y despues aquél Loki desapareció.

Capitán América mantenía un combate contra Loki pero este parecia estar en desventaja mientras Goku seguía golpeando clones pero al ver que era inútil decidió ir a ayudar a Steve y de entre unos árboles sale Vegeta quien enojado se lanza contra Loki así golpeandolo pero este detiene el golpe con su cetro y Loki solo es arrojado algunos metros para atrás.

-¡Desgraciado no bloques mis ataques!- grita Vegeta enojado pero mientras Loki caminaba hacia el grupo de héroes éstos se ponían en guardia.

De la nada Loki es arrojado unos metros hacia atrás.

-Agente Romanoff ¿Me extraño?- decía una voz a través de los comunicadores mientras Shoot To Thrill de AC/DC sonaba por los altavoces del Quinjet.

En eso Iron Man golpea a Loki en el pecho impulsado por sus propulsores y su descenso, con Loki en el suelo Iron Man le apunta con diferentes armas mientras los demas se acercaban y la canción se detenía.

\- Tú turno cuernitos- dijo Iron Man para que Loki desapareciera su armadura -Buena decisión- dijo Iron Man guardando sus armas.

\- Señor Stark- dijo Steve a modo de saludo.

\- Capitán - respondió Tony.

Ya con Loki esposado y con todos dentro del Quinjet Goku se encontraba confundido, lo cierto es que no había podido sentir el KI de Loki desde su pequeño encuentro en S.H.I.E.L.D.

No sabía si Loki le respondería pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Oye Loki- dijo Goku acercándose a Loki y llamando la esposado atención de todos -¿Porque no puedo sentir tu KI? Lo he intentado pero simplemente no puedo- decía Goku, usualmente le confunden muchas cosas pero esta en especial lo confundía bastante.

-¿Y como podría yo, saberlo?- pregunta Loki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Olvidalo Kakarot, es obvio que no va a decir nada- decía Vegeta notablemente molestó, sin duda no espero que ese ataque fuera tan poderoso.

-No me agrada- dijo Steve acercándose a Vegeta y Tony.

-¿Qué? ¿Que el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?- pregunto Tony sin dejar de ver a Loki y a Goku el cual se acercó a hablar con Natasha.

-A mi no me pareció tan sencillo- dijo Steve.

-Yo creo que no combatió con todo su poder- dijo Vegeta.

-Bueno tú eres bastante fuerte, para tú edad- dijo Stark mirando a Steve el cuál lo miro confundido -¿Y qué haces? ¿Pilates?- pregunto Tony

-¿Qué?- pregunto Steve confundido.

-Es un ejercicio, te perdiste varias cosas en... tus años como "Capipaleta"- dijo burlándose un poco.

-Fury no mencionó tú ayuda- dijo Vegeta algo molestó.

-Si, hay que cosas que Fury no les dice- dijo Tony cuando un gran trueno se escuchó seguido de muchos otros.

-¿Y esto de donde viene?- pregunto Natasha, sin duda era una situación extraña.

En ese momento todos miraron a Loki pensando que era el culpable pero sólo vieron una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos?- pregunto Steve.

-No me hace muy feliz lo que viene- respondió Loki.

En ese se escuchó un fuerte ruido del techo del Quinjet.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Vegeta.

-¿Nos habrá dado un rayo?- pregunto Goku.

Tony se puso su casco y abrió la entrada del Quinjet, tenía que revisar que fue éso.

Más sin embargo lo que había caído en el techo también cayó en la compuerta, era un hombre rubio con una especie de armadura, una capa y ¿Un martillo?.

Tony le apunto con su rayo repulsor pero aquel hombre lo golpeó con su martillo mandandolo un poco lejos, tomó a Loki del cuello y salió del Quinjet.

-Hay que ir por él- dijo Vegeta listo para saltar.

-Si fuera usted no lo haría, son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyenda- dijo Nat.

-¿Dioses?- pregunto Vegeta -Conoci uno una vez, esto explica mucho- dijo Vegeta.

-Yo conozco varios dioses, son buenas personas- dijo Goku.

-¿Y este será de los nuestros?- pregunto Steve.

-Suelen tener un papel neutral- dijo Vegeta.

-Eso no importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata perdemos el Tesseract- dijo Iron Man lanzándose en busca de Loki.

-Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón- dijo Vegeta lanzándose tras de Iron Man.

-¿Me llevas?- pregunto Steve a Goku.

-Sera un placer Capitán- dijo Goku sosteniendo a capitan para llevarlo.

-¡Oye!- dijo Nat llamando la atención de ambos -Cuidate- dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de Goku y lanzándose junto a cap del Quinjet -(¡¿Cuidate?! ¿De dónde salió eso?)- se pregunto Nat en sus pensamientos.

《Con Thor》

Loki reía divertido por la situación.

-¿Dónde está el Tesseract?- pregunto Thor.

-Tambien te extrañe- respondió Loki a quien todavía le divertía la situación.

-¡¿Tengo cara de querer bromear?!- pregunto Thor con molestia.

-Oye agradeceme, con el Bifrost destruido ¿Cuanta energía oscura tuvo que usar el padre de todo para enviarte aquí? tú preciosa Tierra- dijo Loki mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Te creí muerto- dijo Thor acercándose.

-¿Y sufriste?- pregunto Loki.

\- No sólo yo, nuestro padre- decía Thor pero fue interrumpido.

-TÚ Padre- corrigió Loki - Te dijo mi origen verdadero ¿No es así?- dijo Loki caminando un poco.

-Los dos crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, pelamos juntos ¿Ya olvidaste todo éso?- dijo Thor.

\- Yo sólo era una sombra tuya, siempre a la sombra de tu grandeza- Dijo Loki -Recuerdo que me enviaste a un abismo, yo que era y debia ser rey-

-¿Y atacas el mundo que amo para compensar estos supuestos ultrajes?- pregunto Thor algo molesto -No, la tierra esta bajo mi protección Loki- dijo Thor para ver como Loki reía.

-Y estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo cuidandola- dijo Loki con sarcasmo -Los humanos se masacran unos a otros sin que a ti te afecte, yo quiero gobernarnos y no veo porque no- dijo Loki.

-¿Crees que eres superior a ellos?- respondió Thor con una pequeña risa haciendo que Loki lo mirara extrañado.

-Asi es- respondió Loki.

-Aún no comprendes el significado de gobernar, no mereces un trono- dijo Thor haciendo enojar a Loki.

-¡Eh visto mundos que tú no te imaginas, eh crecido, hijo de Odin, en mi exilió!- Decía Loki con irá -Eh visto el gran poder del Tesseract, y cuando lo use...- decía Loki pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Quien te enseño el poder del Tesseract ¿Quien controla al supuesto rey?- dijo Thor pensando que controlaban a su hermano.

-¡¡¡YO SOY EL REY!!!- respondió Loki molestó.

-¡No aquí!- dijo Thor tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano -Devuelve el Tesseract, olvida tú envenenado sueño hermano, vuelve a nuestro mundo- dijo Thor.

\- Yo no lo tengo- dijo Loki refiriéndose al Tesseract sólo para ver como Thor tomaba su martillo -Necesitas el cubo para enviarme a casa pero lo envíe lejos y no se donde este- dijo con diversión Loki.

-Escuchame bien hermano...- decía Thor pero fue derribado y enviado varios metro lejos cortesía de Iron Man.

\- Te escuchó- dijo Loki burlándose de Thor.

Mientras Iron Man dejaba a Thor tumbado en unos árboles Vegeta decendia a un lado suyo.

\- No hagas eso otra vez- amenazó Thor.

-Tú no te lleves mis cosas- respondió Iron Man.

-Ninguno tiene idea de con quien trata ni a lo que se enfrenten- decía Thor.

-Ammm... ¿Shakespeare en el parqué?-Dijo Iron Man burlándose de Thor -¿Vuestra madre sabe que usáis sus cortinas?- Ahora se burlaba de su capa.

-Esto es más grande que tú, hombre de metal- dijo Thor en un intentó de burlarse se Iron Man -Loki enfrentará la justicia asgardiana-

-¡Hey!- dijo Vegeta llamando la atención se ambos -Escucha, si nos devuelve el cubo será tuyo, hasta entonces, no estorbes- dijo Vegeta caminando para alejarse de Thor seguido de Iron Man.

-Tsk, turistas- Dijo Iron Man.

Okay, esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, Thor miro su martillo y se lo lanzó a Iron Man, Vegeta notó como el martillo regresaba a manos de Thor y se lo lanzaba ahora a él, Vegeta esquivó moviéndose hacia la izquierda evitando cualquier impacto y mientras esquivaba, contraataco lanzando algunas esferas de energía hacía Thor.

Thor evitó estos ataques con si martillo, al chocar las esferas con el martillo de Thor estás simplemente desaparecían.

-Okay- Dijo Iron Man mientras si pantalla presentaba algunas fallas en sí armadura, todo esto era observado por Loki desde lo alto de una montaña.

Vegeta al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban decidió elevarse en el aire y cargar un ataque más poderoso, Thor al ver esto comenzó a girar su martillo para ir detrás de él pero fue impactado por un rayo de energía cortesía de Iron Man que lo mando a estrellarse en unos árboles.

Acto seguido Iron Man se impulsó y con una patada mando un poco lejos a Thor y rompiendo el árbol en el que se había estrellado.

Thor llamo a su martillo el cual por el impacto había quedado un poco lejos y usando usó de su poder elevó su martillo y invocó varios truenos y así lanzando un ataque cargado hacia Iron Man el cual recibió el ataque de lleno pero este sólo causó algunos daños menores y le dio energía a la armadura.

-Energía al 400% de capacidad- Decía J.A.R.V.I.S la Í.A de Iron Man.

\- Que buena onda- dijo Tony y con ambos rayos de las manos y el rayo de su pecho disparo un ataque que mando a volar a Thor.

Thor se levantó un poco adolorido pero en eso...

-¡Gyarikku Hō~!- Se escuchó el grito de Vegeta desde lo alto así disparando una onda de energía de color violeta hacía Thor quien cruzó sus brazos en forma de equis para tratar de amortiguar el impactó.

Thor salió disparado hacia una montaña y Vegeta descendió poniéndose al lado de Iron Man.

-Gracias por distraerlo- le dijo Vegeta a Iron Man.

-Si bueno... ese era el plan- respondió Tony actuando como si hubieran planeado todo.

En eso escuchan un quejido y ven como Thor se levantaba y usaba su martillo para salir disparado en contra de Iron Man y Vegeta.

-Dejame a mi- dijo Iron Man saliendo en contra de Thor para ver como ambos impactar y Iron Man usando los propulsores elevara a Thor alejandolo de donde estaban y con Vegeta elevándose para ver que sucedía.

Iron Man llevo a Thor a estrellarse con una montaña pero Thor se impulsó de regreso al bosque aunque el impacto lo separo de su martillo impidiendo que vuele y así ambos estrellándose en el suelo, Vegeta se acercó a ambos y descendió.

Thor golpeó a Iron Man y este le regreso el golpe pero fue bloqueado por Thor, ambos comenzaron un forcejeo pero Thor comenzó a poner más fuerza así comenzando a aplastar de apoco la armadura de Iron Man.

Iron Man con esfuerzo abrió la palma de su mano lanzando un rayo repulsor a Thor directo a su cara provocando que suelte a Iron Man.

Iron Man aprovechó el momento para darle un cabezazo a Thor pero este ni se inmutó, Thor por otro lado le regreso el cabezazo a Iron Man mandandolo varios metros hacía atrás, Iron Man paro en seco y se impulsó directo a Thor así levantandolo en el aire y haciéndolo girar para después mandarlo a estrellarse con varios árboles y rompiendo algunos en el procesó.

Thor más enojado se lanzó hacía Iron Man y estos comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que Thor tumbó a Iron Man, llamo a su martillo y planeaba golpearlo, Iron Man usando sus propulsores logró escapar a punto de ser golpeado.

Iron Man se elevó en el aire y regresó para golpear a Thor en la nuca aunque no pareció inmutarse por el golpe.

-(Tal vez debería ayudar)- pensaba Vegeta quien observaba todo recargado en una pared de una montaña que estaba ahí cerca y después sonrió ladinamente -(Me preguntaba cuando llegarían)- dijo mirando hacia arriba viendo a Capitan América y a Goku descendiendo en la montaña para después ver como el capi lanzaba su escudo golpeando a Thor y a Iron Man en el pecho llamando su atención y el escudo regresando a Capitán América.

-¡Hey!- Grito el Capitán - Ya es suficiente- Dijo dando a entender que se detuvieran, El Capi saltó de la montaña y a cayó a unos cuantos metros de ambos seguido de Goku.

\- Se tardaron- dijo Vegeta mirando a Goku.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que tardamos lo mismo que ustedes en llegar aquí, además cuando ya íbamos a llegar decidieron mover la batalla para acá- respondió Goku.

\- No se que planes hacer aquí...- dijo Capitán América a Thor pero fue interrumpido por el mismo.

-Vine para terminar con los planes que tiene Loki en este mundo- respondió Thor notablemente molestó.

-Entonces pruébalo, baja ese martillo- dijo Capitán América.

-Eh, no lo creó, mala idea, adora su martillo- decía comicamente Iron Man pero fue golpeado por Thor mandandolo varios metros hacía atras.

-¡¿Quieres que baje este martillo?!- pregunto Thor de manera amenazadora para saltar y tratar de golpear a el Capitán América pero este bloqueó el golpe con su escudo, el impacto mando a ambos a volar y una gran onda expansiva de poder rodeo a todos.

Aún con ambos en el suelo se escuchaba el resonar del escudo del capitán, todos se levantaron y se acercaron, incluyendo a Goku y Vegeta los cuales no fueron enviados a volar.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Capitán América a Thor quien sólo miro a su alrededor observando todo el daño que había hecho sólo para asentir.

-Oigan... ¿Y Loki?- pregunto Goku.

-Cierto, me olvide de él- dijo Vegeta sorprendido.

-Tranquilos, se donde está- dijo Thor mirando a lo alto de una montaña donde un despreocupado Loki observaba todo sentado en una roca.

Bien amigos, se que me tarde pero como dije tengo prioridad con el otro fic pero en vista del estreno de ENDGAME la prioridad será este fic xd

También hay que tener en cuenta de que este fic son capítulos de 3,000 a 5,000 palabras (Sin contar estás partes donde explicó cosas xd)

Pero bueno, con el siguiente no tardaré tanto, quiero tener un capítulo antes del estreno de ENDGAME y dos antes de que yo vaya a verla :v

Pero bueno, que la pasen bien vai :v

PD:Terminando lo que sería "Avengers 1" se me ocurrió añadir a los Defenders con algunos cambios como por ejemplo que en el equipo este Spider-Man y Gohan, ya tengo más o menos planeado todo en mi cabeza pero también cabe aclarar que usaré las versiones de las series de Netflix ya que son más conocidas exceptuando por Jessica Jones a la cual añadiré de diferente forma, pero para eso falta todavía después de todo sólo llevo lo que sería 1 hora de la película xd.

Pero bueno, ahora si que si, vai :v

PD:Estos capítulos que sólo los subía en Wattpad pero me anime a subirlos aquí xd


	4. Él Poder Real

Loki era custodiado hasta su celda, una celda especial para Hulk pero digamos que hoy se la van a rentar a Loki.

Bruce continúa investigando la ubicación del Tesseract después de todo tienen a Loki, no al Tesseract.

Conforme Loki pasaba por el laboratorio o cerca de algunas salas o habitaciones se podía ver como sonreía.

Con Loki encerrado Fury decidió acercarse a él, necesitaban información y aunque fuera un poco tenía la esperanza de que él se la daría.

\- Por si no te ha quedado claro- decía Fury acercándose a una máquina con algunos botones en ella -Si tratas de escapar- continuaba mientra encendía la máquina -Un simple rasguño en ese vidrio- dijo y la parte de abajo de la celda se abrió así mostrando una gran caída -¡9,000 metros de caída libre directo a una trampa de acero!- decía mientras Loki miraba hacia abajo -¿Entiendes como funciona?- dijo y desactivó la máquina -Insecto, bota- dijo apuntando a Loki y luego a la máquina, Loki sólo río de esto.

-Es una jaula impresionante, dudo que fuera hecha... para mi- dijo mientras miraba al rededor y reía un poco.

-Fue construida para alguien más fuerte que tú- respondió Fury.

-Oh es verdad- decía mientras miraba a una cámara de seguridad -*Una bestia salvaje, el piensa que todavía es un hombre*- todos escuchaban lo que Loki decía atraves de las cámaras -*¿Qué tan desesperado estás que reunes a unas personas desdichados para defenderte?*- preguntaba Loki.

-¿Qué tan desesperado estoy?- preguntaba Fury -Amenazas mi mundo con una guerra, robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar, sólo hablas de paz pero asesinas por diversión, es por ti que me siento muy desesperado, tal vez te puedas arrepentir- respondió Fury.

-Uh~ te enfurece el saber que estuviste cerca de poseer el Tesseract de tener ese poder ilimitado ¿verdad? ¿Y para que? Una luz cálida para toda la humanidad Y después les recordaré lo que es un poder real- respondió Loki a lo que Fury sólo río un poco

-Avisame si "El poder real" quiere una revista o algo- dijo Fury burlándose de Loki y saliendo de la sala.

《Con El Equipo》

-Uno puede encariñarse con el ¿No?- dijo Banner a todos los demás.

-Loki no nos dirá nada- dijo Steve -Asi que... Thor ¿Cuál es su plan?- pregunto Steve a Thor.

-Tiene un ejército llamado "Los Chitauris" No son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido. Su plan es que sometan a los humanos, ganarán para él la tierra a cambio supongo el Tesseract- respondió Thor.

-Asi que es un ejército... del espacio- dijo Steve mirando a Goku y Vegeta -¿Ustedes son como aliens ¿No? ¿Alguna vez escucharon sobre los Chitauri?, cualquier información es útil- pregunto Steve a Goku y Vegeta.

-Yo no- respondió Goku.

\- Yo... una vez Freezer me hablo un poco sobre ellos- respondió Vegeta captando la atención de todos.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- pregunto Nat.

-Por lo que recuerdo- decía empezando a caminar un poco por la sala - Me dijo que había alguien que dejaba su poder en ridículo y que ese alguien también se dedicaba a conquistar planetas- relataba Vegeta.

-¿Cómo que "También"?- pregunto Steve.

-Larga historia, les contamos después- respondió Goku.

-Como sea, si me dejan continuar- dijo Vegeta -Este sujeto y Freezer eran distintos en varias cosas una de ellas es que aquel sujeto invadía el planeta, mata a la mitad de la población y luego se va- dijo Vegeta sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Y cuando entran los Chitauris en esta historia?- Pregunto Bruce.

\- Los Chitauri conquistan el planeta por él, los Chitauris son su ejército- respondió Vegeta.

-Supones que Loki es aquel sujeto de la historia- dijo Steve.

-Supongo que Loki se alió con aquél sujeto y que el Tesseract es para él- respondió Vegeta, dicha información preocupó a todos en especial a Goku que sabía cuán poderoso era Freezer.

-Pero... para traerlos hacia aquí necesitará construir un portal y para eso necesita a Selvig- decía Bruce.

-¿Selvig?- pregunto Thor.

-Si, es un astrofísico- respondió Bruce.

-Es un amigo- dijo Thor.

-Loki lo tiene bajo un encantamiento, también a uno de los nuestros- dijo Nat.

-No entiendo porque Loki se rindió así, desde aquí no guiará a su ejército- dijo Steve.

\- No hay que concentrarnos en Loki, después de todo el sólo es un subordinado de el sujeto que mencionó Vegeta, además parece que hace mucho que perdió la cabeza yo digo que está más loco que una cabra- dijo Bruce.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Loki ha perdido la razón pero aún es de Asgard y es mi hermano- Amenazó Thor.

-Mato a 80 personas en dos días- Mencionó Nat.

-Es adoptado- se defendió Thor.

-Yo creo que va por el lado técnico- dijo Bruce -Iridio ¿Para qué necesita el Iridio?- pregunto Banner.

\- Como un estabilizador- respondió Stark que venía llegando junto al agente Coulson - Escoge un fin de semana y te llevaré a Portland, aviva la llama- susurraba Tony a Coulson quien se separó de este.

-Significa que el portal ya no se colapsará como el de S.H.I.E.L.D.- decía Tony acercándose a los demás -Sin resentimientos Beach Boy, que bien lanzas- Le dijo Tony a Thor en modo de burla -Otra cosa es que podrán hacer un portal más ancho y mantenerlo abierto el tiempo que quiera Loki, eh~ eleven el mástil mayor, desplieguen las velas- decía Tony a todos en S.H.I.E.L.D. "Dando ordenes" -¡Ése hombre está jugando Galaga!- dijo en voz alta Tony señalando a un agente que cerró el juego rápidamente y llamando la atención de Steve -Creyó que no lo vimos, pero si - dijo para después tapar su ojo izquierdo notando que Fury tenía un "Punto ciego" y así este podría poner su "Juguete" -¿Cómo ve Fury este lado?- pregunto disimulando sus intenciones.

-Girando- respondió María.

\- Como no se cansa- dijo Tony - El resto de los materiales el agente Barton los hallará muy fácil- mencionó tocando algunas pantallas decidiendo dónde poner a J.A.R.V.I.S. -Solo veo un componente que veo que no tiene y es la fuente de energía de alta densidad- dijo poniendo a J.A.R.V.I.S para que comience a Hackear S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony pensó que nadie lo noto pero Vegeta lo había visto más sin embargo decidió no darle importancia, preguntaría después -Algo... que encienda el cubo- Terminó de hablar Tony.

-¿Cuando se volvió experto en Astrofísica termonuclear?- pregunto María.

-Anoche- respondió Stark -Los documentos, las notas de Selvig, las teorías sobre la extracción ¿Qué fui el único que leyó todo?- pregunto Tony.

-Yo también lo leí- respondoió Vegeta haciendo que todos lo mirarán extrañados, sin duda no parecía alguien de leer sino más de golpes -¿Qué? El agente Coulson me entrego una carpeta con información de toda la misión, si quería estar preparado tendría que leerla- Se defendió Vegeta.

-A mi también me dio una pero no se leer jeje- Mencionó Goku sorprendiendo a todos.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Natasha, sin duda era el pensamiento de todos.

\- Como sea- dijo Steve tratando de retomar la conversación -¿Dices que Loki necesita una fuente de energía especial?- Le dijo Steve a Tony.

-Debe calentar el cubo a 120 millones de grados Kelvin para traspasar la barrera de Coulumb- dijo Bruce.

-A no ser que Selvig haya descubierto como estabilizar el efecto del túnel cuántico- dijo Vegeta

-Bueno si logra hacer eso tendrá una gran fusión de iones en cualquier reactor del planeta- dice Bruce.

-Por fin, gente que habla mi lengua- dice Stark acercándose a donde estaban Bruce y Vegeta.

-¿Y de que lengua hablan?- pregunta el capitán confundido.

-Es un placer conocerlo Doctor Banner- saludaba Stark a Bruce - Su trabajo en el choque de antielectrones es incomparable- decía Stark con un poco de admiración a Bruce - Y admiro su modo de perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo enorme y verde- y ahí estaba el Stark de siempre de regresó.

-Gracias- respondió Bruce con incomodidad.

\- El doctor Banner sólo nos ayudara a rastrear el cubo- decía Fury que se acercaba a los científicos - Tal vez también puedas ayudarle- dijo Fury a Tony.

-Empecemos con las estaca de Loki, tal vez sea mágica pero su función se parece a las armas de H.Y.D.R.A- Mencionaba en Capitán.

-De eso no tengo idea pero el cubo es su fuente de poder- dijo Fury -Tambien quiero saber como lo uso Loki para transformar a dos de los hombres más brillantes en sus fieles monos voladores- dijo Fury haciendo referencia a el mago de Oz

-¿Monos? No entiendo- dijo Thor.

-Yo si- respondió Steve con una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo que Tony girará los ojos hacia arriba mostrando exasperación - Es que, si entendí la referencia- Terminó de decir Steve.

-¿El Mago de Oz?- pregunto Vegeta.

-Si- respondió Steve con una sonrisa.

-¿Jugamos Doctor?- pregunto Tony a Banner.

-Por aquí señor- respondió Bruce mostrándole el camino a Tony.

-¿Vienes? Pelos parados- dijo Tony a Vegeta burlándose de su pelo y este los siguió.

-(Sólo unos días Vegeta, sólo unos días)- pensaba Vegeta.

Mientras estos se iban el agente antes mencionado continuo jugando Galaga.

Tony, Bruce y Vegeta estaban analizando el cetro de Loki, mientras Bruce lo analizaba con una máquina Vegeta veía el cetro con interés y Tony comía algunas moras y repasaba los análisis en una especie de portafolios.

-Lecturas de radiación gama consistentes con lo que reportó Selvig del Tesseract, tardaremos semanas en procesarlo- decía Selvig analizando el cetro.

\- Si cambiamos a la red compartida eludiendo la computadora central la velocidad se eleva a 600 teraflops- mencionó Stark.

-Ja, sólo empaque mi cepillo de dientes- comentó Banner divertido.

-Un día deberían visitar la torre Stark- decía Tony acercándose a Banner y Vegeta -Hay 10 pisos dedicados a la investigación y algunos rings de boxeo se sentirán como niños en dulceria- les decía Tony a ambos.

-Gracias pero la última vez que estuve en Nueva York cause un alboroto en Harlem- dijo apenado Bruce

-Pues te prometo un ambiente sin estrés, sin tenciones, sin sorpresas- dijo Tony mientras con una vara le daba una descarga eléctrica a Bruce, este lo miro confundido y algo irritado mientras Tony trataba de observar algún cambio físico que asemeje al otro sujetó.

-¡Oye¡- Se escucho un reclamo de parte de Vegeta y Steve quien iba llegando.

-¿Nada?- pregunto sorprendido Tony.

-¿Estas loco?- pregunto Steve molesto a Tony.

\- Si sabes controlarlo verdad ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿La música suave, tocar los bongos, herbolaria?- preguntaba Tony a Bruce ignorando a Steve.

-¿Qué acaso todo es un chiste para ti?- preguntaba Vegeta molesto.

-Solo si me hace reír- respondió Tony.

-Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia- dijo Steve -Sin ofender Doc-

-Ah descuida, no habría subido si no tolerará cosas puntiagudas y la electricidad- dijo Bruce con calma siguiendo con el análisis del cetro.

-Eres demasiado precavido- decía Tony a Bruce alejándose de donde estaba - Hay que relajarse -

-Y tu concentrate en el problema, señor Stark- dijo Steve a Tony a modo de regaño.

-¿Qué no lo hago? ¿Porque Fury nos reunió? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque no antes? ¿Que no nos esta diciendo?- Decía Tony -No tengo la ecuación sino tengo las variables-

-¿Crees que nos oculta información?- pregunto Steve.

\- Es un espía. Capitán, es él espía, sus secretos tienen secretos- dijo Tony comiendo una Mora -Tambien a él le molesta ¿Cierto? - dijo apuntando a Bruce haciendo que todos lo mirarán.

-Eh... yo sólo quiero terminar mi tarea aquí- Se excusaba Bruce.

-¿Doctor?- dijo Vegeta

-"Una luz cálida para la humanidad" Loki así ofendió a Fury refiriéndose al cubo -

\- Si, lo escuché- dijo Steve.

\- Yo creo que todos - mencionó Vegeta.

\- Yo creo que el comentario era más para ti- dijo Bruce a Tony quien sólo le ofreció una Mora.

-Suponiendo que Barton no le contó a Loki sobre la torre, salió en todos los medios- dijo Bruce comiendo la Mora.

-¿La torre Stark? Esa espantosa...- decía Steve pero Tony volteo ofendido por el comentario -¿El edificio en Nueva York?-

-Trabaja con un reactor Arc, energía autosustentable, se abastecerá a si misma por cuanto ¿Un año?- pregunto Bruce a Tony.

-Solo es el prototipo - Dijo Tony - Somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia - le mencionó Tony a Steve - A eso quiere llegar - concluyó Tony.

-Entonces ¿Porque S.H.I.E.L.D no lo involucró en el proyecto del Tesseract? No entiendo porque están en el negoció de la industria eléctrica- dijo Bruce.

-Algo no cuadra- decía Vegeta.

\- Le echaré un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D - dijo Tony.

-Asi que eso era- dijo Vegeta llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Tú sabías de éso?- pregunto Steve.

-No sabía lo que era y no lo vi relevante para la misión- respondió Vegeta.

-Y así es como en algunas horas tendremos todos los oscuros secretos que S.H.I.E.L.D ah tratado de ocultarnos ¿Una Mora? - Pregunto Tony a Steve.

\- Y aún te preguntas porque no te quieren cerca de aquí- dijo Steve a Tony.

\- ¿Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia? Históricamente, no es genial - respondió Tony.

\- Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos, este hombre busca iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará, tenemos órdenes, hay que seguirlas- respondió Steve.

\- Obedecer no es mi estilo- dijo Tony.

-Y sólo te importa tú estilo ¿No?- respondió Steve.

-¿De los hombres presentes quien está "A" Usando un bello traje que brilla y "B" estobarbando? - dijo Tony.

-Steve- dijo Bruce llamando la atención de todos - dime que no te parece un poco sospechoso todo esto -

-Solo busquen el cubo- dijo Steve algo molesto y se fue del laboratorio pero en lugar de ir a su dormitorio decidió seguir a un agente y tratar de buscar algo pues aunque no lo dijo este también estaba confundido por lo dicho en el laboratorio.

-¿Ese es el hombre del que mi padre no dejaba de hablar? Creo que estaba mejor en el hielo- dijo Tony.

-Je, aunque Steve tiene razón sobre Loki, el nos lleva una gran ventaja- dijo Bruce.

-Loki lo que tiene es dinamita marca "Acme" le va a explotar en la cara y pienso estar ahí cuando suceda- dijo Tony.

-¿Si? Yo leeré lo que suceda- dijo Bruce algo temeroso.

-¿Porque tanto miedo doctor Banner?- preguntó Vegeta

-No puedo arriesgar a que Hu... el otro sujetó destruya todo- respondió Bruce.

-¿Porque no intentar controlarlo?- pregunto Tony.

-No creo que resulte bien además de que conlleva muchos gastos a las ciudades- respondió Bruce.

-Eso no es problema, hay que buscar un lugar sin gente- respondió Tony.

\- Si y yo podría detenerte si las cosas se salen de control- respondió Vegeta

-No creo que sea tan sencillo- respondió Bruce.

-Oye- dijo Tony llamando la atención de ambos - Yo estudié el "accidente" que tuviste, toda esa radiación Gama, debió matarte -

-Entonces dice que ¿Hulk me salvó?- pregunto Banner para ver como Tony asentía - Bueno... es un lindo sentimiento, él me salvó, me salvó ¿Para qué?- pregunto Bruce.

-Eso tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo Tony.

-Escuché Doctor Banner, toda esa fuerza... puedo sentirla, es muy grande pero también agresiva... - decía Vegeta pero fue interrumpido.

-A eso me refiero, Hulk es agresivo, no puedo dejarlo suelto- dijo Banner.

-Doctor, dije que era agresiva, no malvada - esto hizo que Banner se sorprenderá un poco - Bruce con el entrenamiento adecuado no sólo seras de gran ayuda en batallas sino que ya no tendrás que vivir con miedo - concluyó Vegeta, esto hizo dudar a Banner, sin duda pelear no era lo suyo pero... vivir tranquilo, poder vivir sin miedo a dañar a todos, eso era otra cosa.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo después de todo nosotros estaremos ahí para tranquilizarte y lo haremos en un lugar desolado, sin riesgo a dañar a algo o alguien- dijo Tony para tratar de convencer a Bruce.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Vegeta -(Esta oportunidad es lo que necesitaba, entrenando con alguien como él finalmente lograré superar a Kakarotto y a su hijo llorón)- pensaba Vegeta, sin duda en el fondo seguías siendo el mismo, pero aceptemoslo ¿Quién no sospechaba esto?.

\- Esta bien- dijo Bruce resignado - Pero prometan que en caso de que falle intentarán TODO para detenerme - dijo Bruce.

-Claro- dijo Tony con una sonrisa no dándole mucha importancia.

\- Habló en serio - dijo Bruce con una expresión más sería.

\- Puedes confiar en mi- dijo Vegeta.

-Y en mi- dijo Tony -Haremos lo que sea-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Bueno amigos, lo premetido es deuda, el siguiente tratare de subirlo en una semana aproximadamente aunque este sea más cortó, el siguiente continuará con la liberación de Loki y una pelea entre Hulk y ... mejor no lo digo :v

Como sea, ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o simplemente quieren decir alguna tontería siempre pueden comentar ;v/

Nos vemos, les ha hablado Dross y les desea buenas noches.

#DontSpoilTheEndgame

REVIEWS:

Maximum Rhapsody: Si que incluire a más personajes, para los X-Men y Los 4 Fantasticos todavía falta pero a los que voy a agregar antes serán a los Defenders y a Spider-Man, también añadiré a algunos guerreros Z y respecto a villanos solo he tenido contemplado a Bojack pero si logró pensar en una forma de meter a los demás ten por seguro que lo haré.

Lo de Pietro... eso ya lo veremos :v aún no me decido xd y con lo de la pareja de Gohan eso aún no lo decido, tengo entre las posibles a Jessica Jones, Sharon Carter y a Scarlet Witch.

Creo que eso ya lo veré conforme avance la historia.


	5. Discusiones

Mientras Vegeta, Banner y Stark continuaban investigando el donde podría estar el Tesseract, Goku estaba "Platicando" con Natasha.

\- Oh vamos, por favor - rogaba Goku a una cansada Natasha, ya tenían suficiente con lo de Loki como para todavía tener que soportar los lloriqueos de Goku.

\- No, si ya te dije que no ¡¿Porqué sigues aquí?! - Ok hasta Goku sabe que no debe hacer enojar a una mujer, pero el realmente quería esto.

-¡Por favor enseñame a leer!- Y seguía...

-¡Ya te dije que no era que no supieras leer sino que estaba en otro idioma!- Nat no iba a ceder.

\- De acuerdo, tú me dices que yo si se leer pero sólo se leer japonés- trataba de entender Goku.

-Exacto - respondió Nat.

-Y también dices que esos documentos estaban en inglés- prosiguió Goku.

-Ya vas entendiendo- dijo Nat.

\- ¿Y porqué hablamos español? - concluyó Goku.

\- Emmm... ¡No trates de confundirme!- Ok, creó que si se enfadó.

-¡Enseñame, por favor!- Goku continuaba con sus súplicas.

-¡Agh! Esta bien - Al parecer si cedió.

-¡Yei!- Celebró, Goku.

\- Pero sólo cuando acabemos la misión - siempre hay un truco

\- No yei - La celebración más corta del mundo.

\- ¡Goku! - hablo Capitán América mientras iba pasando - Necesito tú ayuda ¿Puedes venir? -

\- Claro - respondió Goku - Nos vemos luego Nat - se despidió y siguió al Capitán América.

\- Tú decidiste ayudarlos con todo esto del cubo ¿Cierto?- pregunto Steve.

\- Cierto ¿Porqué la pregunta y para que me necesitas? - Pregunto Goku.

\- ¿No sabes para que lo necesitan? - Pregunto Steve.

\- Según me explicó Selvig tratan de crear una fuente de energía que nunca se acabé - dijo Goku, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento y no sabía porqué.

\- Si ese es el caso, necesito que me ayudes con algo - dijo haciendo que Goku lo siguiera.

\- Oye pero ¿Que es? - Pregunto en un tono de voz más alto al ver como Steve giraba hacia lo que parecía una bodega.

《Mientras con Nat》

\- (¿A donde habrán ido aquellos dos?)- pensó Nat dispuesta a seguirlos pero fue interrumpida.

\- "Agente Romanoff"- Escucho por el comunicador de su oído -"Necesitamos que interrogue a Loki, es muy difícil que nos de información acerca del Tesseract y/o de sus planes con el, pero confío en que usted podrá obtenerla"- concluyó.

\- Dejemelo a mi - respondió Nat y fue a la celda de Loki.

《Con fury》

Una vez asignada la misión de Natasha fue a la base principal, necesitaba saber si Thor sabía algo, después de todo son hermanos.

\- Cuandi vinw la primera vez... - lograba escuchar Fury a Thor a lo lejos - La irá de Loki me persiguió aquí y tu pueblo pago el precio, igual que ahora... en mi juventud adore la guerra- concluyó Thor recordando viejos tiempos.

\- La guerra aún no comienza - dijo Fury interrumpiendo en la conversación - ¿Crees convencer a tu hermano de decirnos donde está el Tesseract? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé. La mente de Loki está muy afectada, no sólo poder es lo que desea sino venganza por mi y no habrá tormento que lo distraiga de su objetivo - respondió Thor.

\- Eso es lo que casi todos creen... hasta que empieza el dolor- dijo Fury.

\- ¿Qué está pidiéndome que haga?- pregunto Thor.

\- Quiero saber si estás comprometido con esto - respondió Fury.

\- Loki es un prisionero - dijo Thor.

\- ¿Y porqué parece que es la única persona en la nave que está aquí porqué quiere?- pregunto Fury, esto hizo dudar a Thor.

《Con Nat y Loki》

\- Es muy difícil que alguien logre sorprenderme - dijo Loki para girar a sus espaldas y ver a Natasha.

\- Pero sabías que vendría - dijo Nat.

\- Después. Después de todas las torturas que a Fury se le ocurriera vendrías a mi como amiga, un bálsamo y luego yo cooperaría - decía Loki acercándose a Nat.

\- dime qué le hiciste a Barton - dijo Nat, necesitaban información y ella sabía como conseguirla.

\- diría que he expandido su mente - respondió Loki con burla.

\- Y cuando triunfes, cuando seas el rey de la montaña ¿Qué le pasará a su mente? - Pregunto Nat.

\- Uh, ¿Esto será amor, agente Romanoff? - Pregunto Loki.

\- El amor es para niños, yo estoy en deuda con Barton- respondió Nat.

\- Cuéntame - respondió Loki alejándose un poco.

\- mucho antes de trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D yo... bueno, me forje una reputación, tengo habilidades muy específicas- relataba Natasha a Loki - me era igual en que las usaba, o en quién, hice algo que a S.H.I.E.L.D no le gustó, Barton fue enviado a liquidarme y cambio de decisión- concluyó Natasha.

-¿Y que vas a hacer si te ofrezco liberarlo? - preguntó Loki.

\- Sacarte no creó - respondió Nat.

\- No, pero es interesante, tu mundo ahora pensé de un hilo y tú buscas salvar a un hombre - Dijo Loki.

\- Regímenes van y vienen, no es algo que me afecte mucho, yo soy de Rusia o lo era - respondió Nat.

\- ¿Y qué eres ahora? - preguntó.

\- En realidad no es complicado, estoy en números rojos con él- dijo Natasha acercándose a Loki - tengo que saldar mi deuda - dijo Nat.

\- ¿Y podrás?- cuestionó Loki - ¿Realmente podrás saldar todas tus deudas, Natasha?- dijo Loki - ¿La hija de Dreikov...? - mencionó Loki provocando que Natasha se preocupara un poco - ¿São Paulo?, ¿El hospital en llamas?, Barton me hablo de tu pasado - Cada palabra de Loki sólo preocupaba más a Natasha - Tú deuda no está en números rojos, ¡Esta derramando sangre ¿Y crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tú va a cambiar algo? Es el más básico sentimentalismo, eres un niño rezando, patético!, mientes y asesinas, sirvieron a mentirosos y asesinos, finges ser diferente, tener tu propio código, algo que compense los horrores... pero son parte de ti, y jamás podrás olvidarlos ¡No tocare a Barton, no hasta obligarlo a que te mate, tan lento, tan íntimo, haré que explote tus miedos, lo voy a despertar sólo para que contemple lo que hizo y cuando grite, le romper el cráneo! ¡¡¡ESTE ES MI TRATO, PERRA LLORONA!!!- dijo Loki viendo como Natasha se giraba y comenzaba a "Sollozar".

-Eres un monstruo - le dijo Natasha.

\- Ah no, tú trajiste al monstruo- respondió Loki.

\- Claro, Banner- dijo Nat mirando al Loki quien se sorprendió al ver que Nat estaba tranquila, que fingió todo el tiempo - Él es tu plan - dijo Nat.

\- ¿Qué?- sólo éso atinó a decir Loki, no podía creer que lo habían engañado, a él, el Dios del engaño.

-"Loki planea usar a Banner de algún modo, si esta en el laboratorio que no salga y envíen a Thor"- comunicaba Natasha a Fury mientras salía -Gracias por tu cooperación- dijo Nat burlándose de Loki y así saliendo de ahí.

《Capsule Corp》

Gohan había decidió ir con Bulma, tal vez ella sabría algo que su padre no le dijo, después de todo Vegeta también había ido junto a Goku tal vez logró escuchar algo.

\- Entonces no sabes nada - decía Gohan decepcionado.

\- No se más de lo que tú sabes, no se porqué pensaste que yo sabría algo- respondió Bulma, ambos estaban tomando un café en la sala.

\- Creó que simplemente quería saber si podía ayudar en algo - le dijo Gohan con un tono triste.

\- Creó que ya ayudaste bastante con Cell, ¿Por que quieres hacer más? - Pregunto Bulma.

\- Realmente no lo sé, sólo se que no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, si puedo ayudar lo haré - dijo Gohan decidido.

\- Créeme Gohan lo mejor será que no te acerques a S.H.I.E.L.D - le dijo tomando un sorbo a su café.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Gohan.

Bulma sólo dio un largo suspiró.

\- Escucha Gohan, desde que tú padre derrotó a la Red Ribbon he estado encubriendolo, no permitía que S.H.I.E.L.D. Se acercará a él - explicaba Bulma - Mi padre me ha lo de ellos y su reputación, tal vez quieran mantener la paz pero lo harán a cualquier costó -.

Mientras Bulma explicaba podíamos ver como Capitán América y Goku lograron entrar a la bóveda y en una caja se podían ver trajes y armas de Hydra.

\- Sólo saben mentir, así aseguran que la gente buena hará lo que ellos pidan -.

Ahora vemos una toma de unas alertas de seguridad saltaron puesto que Stark había terminado de infiltrarse.

\- Trate de limpiar todos los daños que tú padre dejaba en sus batallas, daba explicaciones para convencer a la gente de que no había muerto y luego resucitado, pero desde lo de Cell y su "torneo" toda la sutileza quedo atrás -.

Ahora vemos como Tony, Banner y Vegeta observaban una pantalla que tenía datos clasificados de S.H.I.E.L.D y sus planes com el Tesseract.

\- Supe que no podría encubrir más a tu padre, sólo espero que no le suceda nada, ni a él ni a Vegeta - concluyó Bulma mirando hacia una ventana y se podía ver como llovía.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo Gohan a Bulma - Mi padre podrá ser muy ingenuo pero sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal, algo que me dice que al final todo saldrá bien - le dijo, esas palabras callaron un poco a Bulma.

\- Eso esperó - respondió Bulma.

《De vuelta a S.H.I.E.L.D》

Fury llegaba al laboratorio y su enfado era notable.

-¿Qué están haciendo? - Pregunto Fury.

\- Te podríamos preguntar lo mismo - le dijo Vegeta a Fury también un tanto molesto.

\- Crei que estaban rastreando el Tesseract - dijo Fury con voz autoritaria.

\- Eso hacemos, fijamos el parámetro y estamos buscando la señal cuando se registre lo localizaremos en un radio de media milla - le respondió Banner.

\- Recuperarán su cubo sin líos, sin molestias... ¿Cuál es la "Fase 2"? - preguntó Stark mirando las pantallas que poco a poco empezaban a mostrar información clasificada de S.H.I.E.L.D.

En ese momento se le ven a Goku y a Steve llegar mientras Steve ponía un arma en una mesa que estaba al lado suyo.

\- La fase 2 es que S.H.I.E.L.D use el cubo para fabricar armas - dijo Steve bastante enojado - Lo siento, no pude esperar a tu computadora - dijo mirando a Tony.

\- Rogers, reuní todo lo relacionado con el Tesseract, no significa que vaya... - trataba de explicar pero fue interrumpido por Tony.

\- Disculpame Nick, ¿De qué mentias? - dijo Stark mostrando una pantalla con planos que mostraban que estaban tratando de replicar las armas de Hydra.

\- Me equivoque director, el mundo no ha cambiado - decía Steve mientra Thor y Natasha llegaban al laboratorio.

\- ¿Usted sabía de esto? - Pregunto Banner a Nat.

\- Quizá lo más apropiado sería apartarse de este entorno doctor - le dijo Nat a Banner.

\- Ja, yo estaba en Calcuta, lo suficientemente apartado - respondió Banner.

\- Loki está manipulandolo - respondió Natasha.

-¿Y que se supone que usted hace?- pregunto Bruce quien poco a poco se ponía más nervioso con la situación.

\- No lo seduje para que me acompañara ¿Ó si?, doctor - Pregunto Nat.

\- Oigan no me iré sólo porqué esto los pone nerviosos- dijo Banner.

\- A mi no me molesta - dijo Goku.

\- Perfecto, entonces díganos ¿Por que S.H.I.E.L.D esta usando el Tesseract para crear armas de destrucción masiva? - Pregunto Banner a Fury y Nat.

\- Por culpa de él - mencionó Fury señalando a Thor.

\- ¿Mía?- sólo atinó a responder Thor.

\- El año pasado la tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta cuya gran batalla dejo devastado a un pueblo pequeño - explicaba Fury - Descubrimos además se que no estamos sólos, que nuestras armas, en comparación, son inútiles - dijo Fury.

\- Mi pueblo sólo quiere la paz con su planeta - se defendió Thor.

\- No son el único planeta que existe ¿o si? Y tampoco son la única amenaza - respondió Fury - el mundo está repleto de personas que nadie puede vencer, ni controlar, Cell es prueba de ello - mencionó Fury.

\- ¿Así como controlaron el cubo? - Pregunto Steve.

\- Su trabajo con el Tesseract fue lo que atrajo aquí, a Loki y a sus aliados, están anunciando a todos los mundos que la tierra está lista para una guerra más avanzada - dijo Thor.

\- ¿Más avanzada? - Preguntó Goku.

\- Nos obligaron a actuar, teníamos que proponer...- explicaba Fury pero fue interrumpido.

\- Disuasión Nuclear, eso ayuda a calmar cualquier conflicto - dijo Stark con sarcasmo.

\- Recuérdame como amasaste tu fortuna, Stark - se defendió Fury.

\- Si fabricará armas todavía sería parte importante de... - decía Steve pero fue interrumpido.

\- Oye, a ver, esperame, ¿Porqué ahora es sobre mi? - Pregunto Stark a Steve.

-¿Acaso no lo es siempre? - preguntó Vegeta.

\- ¿De qué lado estás? - preguntó Tony a Vegeta.

\- Creía que los humanos eran más avanzados - dijo Thor.

\- Disculpa ¿Nosotros fuimos a tú planeta a estallar cosas? - Pregunto Fury a Thor.

\- Tratan a sus defensores con desconfianza - Dijo Thor.

-¿De verdad son tan ingenuos? S.H.I.E.L.D monitorea peligros potenciales - dijo Natasha.

-¿Y donde estuvieron cuando Cell atacó? - Pregunto Goku un tanto molesto a Nat.

-¿Entonces el Capitán América está siendo vigilado? O soy sólo yo - preguntó Banner.

-Eso no le incumbe doctor- respondió Fury.

-¿Disculpa estas en la lista? - preguntó Stark a Steve al interrumpir su discusión con Vegeta.

-Stark te lo advierto, si haces un chiste más...- amenazaba pero fue interrumpido.

-Oh Dios, amenaza verbal, me siento intimidado - respondió Stark con sarcasmo.

Mientras todos discutían el cetro de Loki brillaba, se podía notar que estaba haciendo efecto la gema de la mente.

Mientras estos discutían a un poco de distancia del Helicarrier un Quinjet se acercaba, dentro de él iban algunos agentes que Loki había reunido así como también estaba Clint Barton.

-Transporte 6-6-Bravo envíe códigos de confirmación, los veo en la computadora pero no en la bitácora - se podía escuchar por la radio del Quinjet - ¿Cuál es su cargamento? Cambió - Preguntaron.

\- Armas y municiones, cambió - respondió el copiloto.

Todos se preparaban para invadir la nave y rescatar a Loki.

《De regresó con el "equipo"》

\- Ustedes hablan de control pero sólo atraen el caos - le dijo Thor a Fury.

\- Ese es su modus operandi, a ver ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un equipo? - Pregunto Banner - No, no, no, es una mezcla de químicos que produce caos, somos... una bomba de tiempo - dijo Banner.

-Usted tiene que apartarse - le dijo Fury.

-¿Porqué no dejan que el hombre libere tención? - Pregunto Tony poniendo su mano en el hombre de Steve quien hizo que la quitará nadamas tocarlo.

-¡Sabes bien porqué no puede, cierra la boca! - le regaño Steve.

\- Oh, tal vez quieras obligarme - le respondió Tony mirándolo.

\- Si, muy fuerte con esa armadura, y sin ella dime, ¿que eres tú?- le pregunto Steve.

\- Un genio, millonario, Playboy, filántropo - le respondió Tony.

-(Nada mal) - pensaron Natasha y Goku.

\- Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti - le dijo Steve - He visto los vídeos, tú solamente peleas para ti mismo, no eres capaz se sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti - le cuestionaba Steve.

\- Yo cortaría ese alambre - le respondió Tony.

\- Siempre una salida - Respondió Steve con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a los demás - Quizá no eres una amenaza pero mejor deja de aparentar que eres un héroe - le dijo Steve.

-¿Un héroe? ¿Igual que tú?- le pregunto Tony - Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers, lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella - le respondió Tony.

Mientras todos discutían fuera del Helicarrier, Dios Hawkeye apuntaba a una turbina para hacerla estallar con una flecha.

\- Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana - retó Steve a Tony.

\- Jajajaja, ustedes son tan banales... y enanos - reía Thor divertido de la situación, eso último afectó a Vegeta en especial.

\- Vaya, que gran equipo somos - mencionó Vegeta con sarcasmo.

\- Agente Romanoff, escolta al Dr. Banner devuelta a...- decía Fury pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿A donde? Rentaron mi cuarto - le dijo Banner.

\- La celda sólo era en caso de...- explicaba Fury pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- En caso de tener que matarme, pero es inútil, lo sé, ya lo intenté - dijo Banner, estas palabras hicieron que todos se concentrarán en él, sin duda era una declaración fuerte.

\- Estoy hartó - prosiguió Bruce - Ya no quería sentir dolor así que dispare una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupió, seguí con mi vida me concentre en ayudar a otras personas, estaba bien, hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo y pusieron a todos en riesgo, ¿Le cuento mi secreto agente Romanoff? ¿Qué hago para conservar la calma? - mientras Banner se enojaba más poco a poco tomo el cetro de Loki, esto hizo que Fury desenfundara el arma y Vegeta comenzó a concentrar energía en sus puños.

\- Doctor Banner... ponga el cetro en la base - le dijo Steve para que Bruce mirara sorprendido que sostenía el cetro, en ese momento las pantallas sonaron haciendo notar que ya habían encontrado el cubo.

\- Lo siento señores, creo que ya no habrá función después de todo- dijo Banner acercándose a las pantallas.

-¿Localizaste el Tesseract? - Pregunto Thor.

\- Bueno, iré por él - dijo Tony pero fue detenido por Steve.

-¡El Tesseract pertenece a Asgard, no hay humano que lo controle! - dijo Thor con voz de mando.

\- No irás sólo - le dijo Steve a Tony.

-¿Tú lo vas a evitar? - le preguntó Tony.

\- Ponte el traje y averigualo - le respondió Steve.

\- No me da miedo atacar a un viejo - le dijo Tony.

\- Ponte tú traje - le respondió Steve.

\- No puede ser - dijo Bruce cuando vio en donde se encontraba el cubo.

En ese momento una gran explosión en las turbinas que llegó a afectar incluso al laboratorio mando a todos a volar así también destruyendo todo lo que había sobre la ubicación del Tesseract.

CONTINUARÁ

Weno, por el momento hasta aquí ;v

La siguiente parte tardará un poco más, ahora le toca a él otro fic, espero les guste como está quedando.

Ya saben, votar, comentarios, etc.

Se despide su amigo "El sucio Dan" :y


	6. Ataque Sorpresa

_**REVIEWS:**_

[Invitado] (Rey Pirata)

No es tanto que sea un genio o un super científico, es sólo que investigó respecto a todo porque Goku no le explico nada.

No, no es más inteligente que los 3, será de ayuda y poco a poco se volverá más inteligente pero no llegará a ser como Bruce o Tony y mucho menos como Bulma.

Whiss tendrá un cameo en Infinity War pero Bills no despertara, ten en cuenta que Bills despierta años después de la llegada de Majin Boo, pero ENDGAME sucederá antes de esto.

[Celestial Glowhead]

No entiendo esto, eso es lo que hago, siempre dejo un párrafo libre entre cada diálogo, solamente hago excepciones cuando el diálogo es continuó y no es necesario una separación.

Lo de continuar el diálogo sin mencionar quien habla, esto no lo hago, en su mayoría de veces porqué suelen haber más de dos personas en las conversaciones, pero otra razón es porqué es posible que lleguen a confundirse.

Lo de los errores antes era porqué no revisaba el capítulo pero desde el anterior los reviso y los errores que noto los corrijo, igual si encuentran uno más les agradecería que lo remarquen.

[Maximum Rhapsody]

De momento tengo pensado meter a los Defenders pero la versión de Netflix, aunque haré cambios, ya los verán conforme avance la historia, también meteré a Spider-Man antes pero será el de Tom Holland, Ghost Rider y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D si que ocurren pero no hablaré de ellos más que referencias, esto porque la gracia de ellos es el hecho de que trabajan en conjunto con el UCM pero al mismo tiempo desde las sombras.

Si que meteré a más guerreros Z pero será hasta Age Of Ultron.

También meteré otros villanos, un ejemplo es que meteré a Metal Cooler al mismo tiempo que ocurren los eventos de Él Soldado del Invierno, con ese tipo de eventos en mente es que meteré a las películas de DBZ en el universo Marvel, y me diste una idea con los guerreros de plata y Thano, lo pensaré y si me convence puede que notemos más hijos de Thanos.

Para Infinity War y ENDGAME no aparecerá la patrulla Galáctica pero si que tendrán aliados inesperados.

Lo de las parejas aún estoy decidiendo un poco todo éso, pero pensaré en la idea que me diste.

Buno, eso fue todo, los dejo con el capítulo y una disculpa por no responder antes pero me olvide xd

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Ponte tú traje - le dijo Steve a Tony después de ambos ser lanzados por la explosión.

\- Si, ok - simplemente eso respondió Tony, con es ambos partieron, Steve seguro fue a buscar a los responsables y Tony fue por su armadura.

Todos en S.H.I.E.L.D empezaban a tomar sus armas, estaban bajo ataque y tenían que defenderse, pero ese no era el único problema, una turbina había sido dañada, necesitaba ser reparada, si perdían una más el Helicarrier caería.

\- "Hill" - dijo Fury por el comunicador.

\- "Detonación externa, el motor número tres está dañado" - le respondió Hill - ¿Aún tiene arreglo? - le pregunto a unos agentes que tenía cerca.

\- La turbina al parecer está intacta pero es imposible salir a reparar el motor estando en el aire - le respondió un agente.

\- Ya no estaremos en el aire si perdemos una más - dijo Hill - "Alguien va a tener que salir a reparar ese motor" - dijo Hill a través del comunicador.

\- "Stark ¿También oiste?" - Pregunto Fury.

\- "Yo me encargo" - Respondió Tony.

\- "Coulson, inicie cierre de emergencia en la zona de detenciones y luego dirígete a la armería, ¿Romanoff?" - Preguntó Fury buscando que Nat estuviera bien.

\- "Todo bien" - Respondió Nat sólo para mirar como Bruce forcejeaba mientras poco a poco sus venas se remarcaban y su piel tomaba un color verde - ¿Todo en orden, verdad? - le pregunto Nat.

《Con Tony, Goku y Steve》

\- Motor tres, los veré ahí - les ordenó Stark a Tony y Goku quienes obedecieron.

Tony usando un aparato hizo abrir una puerta en donde estaba su armadura.

《Con Bruce》

Este aún luchaba para controlarse y no dejar salir a Hulk.

\- Doctor Banner - dijo Natasha tratando de salir, una viga había caído encima de su pierna inmovilizandola - Oye Bruce, tienes que resistir, es lo que Loki quiere, todo estará bien. Escúchame - en ese momento unos agentes llegaron pero Natasha les hizo señas para que se alejaran - No te abandonare, ¿ok?, te juro por mi vida que voy a sacarte, Bruce vas a estar - decía Natasha pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡¿Tu vida?! - dijo Bruce con enojó - ¡Aaaagh! - Grito Bruce pero su voz era diferente, ya no era él, Hulk estaba ganando, su piel poco a poco cambiaba su tonalidad a una verde, después se rompió su camisa debido a que poco a poco se volvía más grande, Bruce sabiendo que ya todo estaba perdido decidió alejarse así transformándose en su totalidad en Hulk.

Natasha vio esto y con un esfuerzo logró sacar su pierna de la viga, está sabiendo lo que pasaría decidió correr pero fue perseguida por Hulk, saltaba entre los pasillos pero Hulk destruía todo a su pasó.

Vegeta que se encontraba lejos de ahí pudo sentir el KI de Hulk, como este crecía, y se volvía mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Mierda, esto es lo único que faltaba! - dijo Vegeta lanzándose hacia donde estaba Hulk.

Goku también sintió el KI de Hulk pero al ver que Vegeta elevó su KI y sentir que ambos se acercaban decidió no intervenir.

《Con Fury》

\- ¡Redirijan la nave a ciento ochenta grados, dirección sur! - Ordenó Fury - ¡Diríjase al océano! - dijo éste.

\- Volamos a ciegas, hay que recalibrar el equipo de navegación - dijo un soldado.

\- ¿El sol ya a apareció? - Pregunto Fury.

\- Si señor - respondió el soldado.

\- Pues ponga el sol a tu izquierda y vuela, llevanos al océano, vamos a desplomarnos si dañan otra turbina - dijo Fury.

《Con Steve y Goku》

Estos llegaban a donde les dijo Stark, varios soldados se apartaban de ahí, estaba completamente expuesto, una caída significaría la muerte para ellos.

\- ¡Stark! - Grito Steve al llegar - ¡Stark, ya estamos aquí! - gritaba Steve.

\- Bien, ¿Qué tenemos? - Pregunto Tony acercándose a la turbina - Tengo que entrar al sistema de enfriamiento si quiero llegar a los rotores y quitar todos los escombros - decía Tony.

\- Vayan al panel de control del motor y dime que relevadores indican sobrecalentamiento - ordenó Tony.

Goku se elevó en el aire tomando del brazo a Steve ayudandolo a cruzar, cuando llegaron abrieron el panel pero no entendían nada.

\- "¿Qué pueden ver adentro?" - Pregunto Tony por el comunicador.

\- Según parece esto funciona con electricidad - dijo Steve.

\- Bueno, eso es correcto - dijo Tony.

\- Y tiene muchos botones y luces - dijo Goku.

\- Eso también es correcto - dijo Tony - (Mierda ¿Porque no me tocó con Vegeta?) - pensó Tony.

《Con Hulk》

Este aún perseguía Natasha, está se escabullia pero Hulk logró sorprenderla, Natasha disparó a un tubo así liberando aire hirviendo en la cara de Hulk quien sólo se quejó.

Natasha comenzó a correr por un pasillo algo estrecho pero era seguida por un furioso Hulk que destrozaba todo, cuando la alcanzó le soltó un pequeño golpe que la mando a volar y estrellarse con una pared.

Hulk se acercó para golpearla pero fue enviado a volar por Vegeta quien lo empujó, ambos cayeron cerca de varios aviones, ahí mismo estaba Thor quien con tanto escándalo decidió ir a ayudar.

Hulk miro a ambos con furia así lanzadole un golpe a Thor quien lo esquivó, Vegeta dio un salto soltandole una patada en la cara a Hulk.

\- ¡¡¡Graaaaaaaaa!!! - Grito Hulk con enfado mirando a ambos, Hulk soltó un golpe directo a Thor quien lo bloqueó con ambos brazos.

\- No somos tus enemigos Banner - dijo Thor con dificultad.

Vegeta aprovechó de soltarle una patada en las costillas a Hulk así mandandolo a estrellarse con una pared.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte - le dijo Vegeta.

Pero Hulk sólo se enfadó más, y Vegeta noto como su KI aumentaba.

《Con Goku》

\- ¡Los relevadores están intactos!, ¡¿Cual es el siguiente pasó?! - dijo Steve cerrando el panel después de que Tony les explicará como funciona.

\- Aunque limpie los rotores está cosa no podrá encender por si sola - dijo Tony - Voy a tener que darle un empujón -

\- ¿Pero cuando empiece a funcionar lo va a matar, no? - Pregunto Goku.

\- Si la unidad de control revierte la polaridad unos segundos, se desactivara el maglev y me va a - explicaba Tony pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡En español porfavor! - dijo Steve.

\- ¿Ven la palanca roja? - Pregunto Tony así Goku señalandole a Steve el donde estaba.

\- Frenará los rotores el tiempo suficiente para que yo salga, ahora vayan haya y esperen mi señal - ordenó Tony.

《Con Thor》

Estos continuaban peleando, Vegeta aún no usaba ninguna tecinca para no destruir la nave, por otro lado Thor no tenía su martillo, Hulk había empujado a ambos hacia otro pasillo.

Thor sabiendo que Hulk se acercaba simplemente levanto su brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Vegeta.

\- Tú sólo presta atención - respondió Thor con una sonrisa.

Hulk había llegado y corrió directo a Thor, Vegeta se preparó para el impacto pero Hulk fue golpeado por Thor quien había llamado a su Mjolnir, mandandolo a estrellarse con un jet.

Hulk enfurecido tomo el ala del jet contra el que se estrelló lanzadosela a Thor quien la esquivo.

Thor lanzó su martillo a Hulk quien lo esquivó y decidió agarrarlo pero el martillo se lo llevo a junto con el, en el suelo Hulk intento levantarlo pero era inútil.

Vegeta rebasó a Thor con su velocidad y le dio una patada a Hulk alejandolo del martillo.

Thor llamo al martillo subiéndose encima de Hulk haciéndole una llave para intentar inmovilizarlo.

《Con Fury》

\- Evacuen por completo el hangar interior - ordenó Fury así Hill obedeciendo.

En eso Hill pudo notar como un objeto de extraña forma se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Granada! - aviso Hill así saltando hacia un lado evitando por poco el impacto de la explosión, Fury saco una pistola mientras dos agentes entraban cada uno con rifles de asalto.

Fury que estaba detrás de la puerta logró inmovilizarlos, un tercer agente entraba pero este fue asesinado por María Hill.

\- ¡Violación del perimetro, el enemigo porta uniformes de S.H.I.E.L.D, alerta en todos los puestos! - dijo un soldado a través de las altavoces de la nave.

《Con Vegeta y Thor》

Vegeta había mandado a volar a Hulk un piso arriba junto a Thor, en ese momento Hulk quien se recuperó rápidamente tomo a Thor por el pecho y se lo llevo con él.

《Con Fury》

\- ¡Tenemos a Hulk, Thor y Vegeta en el nivel 4 del área de investigación, no hay imágenes de los niveles 2 y 3! - decía el mismo agente por las altavoces.

\- Señor, Hulk destruirá todo el lugar - dijo Hill a Fury mientras seguía disparando a los agentes que trataban de entrar a la base central.

\- Quiero que lo distraigan - ordenó Fury.

\- Escolta 6-0, vuele hacía Wishbone y ataque al objetivo hostil, no se acerque demasiado - ordenó Hill a una nave que comenzó a buscar a Hulk.

\- Entendido - respondió el piloto de la nave - Objetivo en la mira - mencionó el piloto mientras veía como Hulk tomaba a Thor y lo lanzaba siendo este detenido por Vegeta que apenas había llegado.

En ese momento la nave comenzó a disparar metralla a quemarropa pero ninguna de las balas lograba herir a Hulk, este sólo volteó mirando con enfado al piloto y comenzó a correr para embestir la nave.

\- Objetivo enojado, ¡Objetivo enojado! - fue lo único que atinó a decir el piloto antes de que Hulk impactará con este, Hulk comenzó a tratar de romper el jet al mismo tiempo que este se desplomaba.

Vegeta al ver esto dejo a Thor en el suelo y salto a ayudar al piloto, el piloto totalmente asustado de tener a Hulk ahí activo la eyección así este saliendo de la nave pero su asiento fue detenido por Hulk para después tomar al piloto y lanzarlo, este fue auxiliado por Vegeta quien lo agarró y lo ayudo a regresar a la nave para después a gran velocidad volver a tratar de detener a Hulk, no estaba seguro de donde podría caer pero sabía que no era bueno tener a un Hulk corriendo libremente.

《Con Goku y Steve》

Estos estaban esperando a Stark cuando unos agentes enemigos llegaron, los agentes lanzaron una granada pero Steve en un salto la golpeó mandandola para abajo así evitando daños, Goku que estaba distraído fue regresado a la realidad con la explosión.

Steve en ese momento comenzó a saltar así golpeando al agente y noqueandolo en el proceso, ahí pudo ver que había otro agente detrás pero Goku apareció delante de él y noqueo al otro agente.

Uno más llegó y comenzó a disparar pero Steve lanzó un pedazo de metal asiendo que este retrocediera, Goku tomo el arma de él agente que noqueo y se la lanzó a Steve quien la atrapó y comenzó a disparar a la puerta con intenciones de que los agentes no se acercarán, Steve y Goku se posicionaron al lado de la palanca roja para así ayudar a Stark cuando este de la orden.

《Con Fury》

Todos los agentes aliados seguían interceptando a todos los agentes enemigos que intentaban entrar.

\- Aquí no lograrán entrar ¿Entonces que están intentado? - dijo Fury pero Hawkeye que había tomado posición disparó algunas flechas que explotaron así causando muchos daños a computadoras y agentes.

Cuando Fury logró ver a Barton este disparo una última flecha y se fue pero esta flecha cayó en una computadora así infectandola y desactivando un segundo motor.

La nave comenzaba a desplomarse y todos los que estaban en ella lo notaron.

\- Señor perdimos toda la potencia del motor uno - dijo un agente que trataba de reactivar la energía en el motor.

\- "Es Barton, destruyó todos los sistemas, se dirige al nivel de detenciones... ¿Alguien me copia?" - decía Fury por el comunicador mientras una Natasha muy asustada escuchaba todo.

\- Aquí agente Romanoff, lo copio - respondió Nat así está saliendo en busca de Barton.

《Con Goku》

Este había notado como la nave había comenzado a descender, Stark estaba ocupado tratando de encender un motor y Steve podía encargarse de la palanca sólo ¿cierto?.

\- Capitán Rogers - dijo Goku mirando a Steve - Se lo encargo - Le dijo Goku recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Steve asi lanzándose para volar debajo de la nave, Goku tomo la nave y comenzó a tratar de elevarla, era pesada y la gravedad no le ayudaba, este con un gran esfuerzo comenzaba a estabilizar la nave, tal vez no era mucho pero con la cantidad de agentes enemigos en la nave sabe que esto podría ayudar además de que evita que la nave de desplome totalmente.

\- "Stark estamos perdiendo altura" - Le dijo Fury a Tony.

\- Si, ya lo noté - respondió Iron Man, en ese momento Iron Man comenzó a girar la turbina, poco a poco está tomaba velocidad.

Steve seguía tratando de detener a los agentes enemigos pero este tropezó y por poco caía de la nave de no ser porqué alcanzó a sostenerse de un cable.

《Con Thor》

Este había llegado a la celda de Loki, el sabía que él estaba detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando llegó pudo ver como Loki recién estaba saliendo de su celda.

\- ¡No! - Grito Thor lanzándose contra Loki pero este era sólo un clon que al Thor chocar con él desapareció así Thor pasando de largo y entrando a la celda, este confundió se levantó y pudo ver a Loki afuera de la celda, observando.

\- ¿Cuantas veces más vas a caer en el mismo truco? - Pregunto Loki de manera sarcástica.

Thor molesto golpeó la celda con su martillo causándole un golpe al vidrio pero sin romperlo a esto Loki río un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? Los humanos nos creen inmortales - dijo Loki acercándose a un panel de control - ¿Quieres comprobar? - dijo Loki cuando en ese momento el guardia que lo ayudo a salir fue noqueado por Coulson quien había llegado un arma bastante rara.

\- Por favor apartate - Le dijo Phil apuntando a Loki quien se alejó al mirar el gran arma de Coulson -¿Te gusta? - le pregunto Coulson acercándose - Comenzamos el prototipo después de que enviaste a él Destructor, la verdad no se lo que hace - dijo Phil encendiendo el arma -¿Probamos ahora?, ¡Agh! - dijo al momento de ser atravesado por el cetro de Loki quien recién había llegado, al final todo había sido un engaño.

\- ¡Nooo! - dijo Thor golpeando el cristal, Loki simplemente miro a Coulson para después seguir caminando, este se puso al lado del panel de control y mirando a Thor con una sonrisa activo la máquina así Thor comenzado a caer junto a la celda.

Thor se golpeaba constantemente con la celda la cual caía a la ves que giraba, Thor en un pequeño momento que logró mantener el equilibrio uso su martillo para impulsarse y romper el vidrio y estrellándose contra un prado de flores.

《Con Loki》

Este miraba con una sonrisa como por fin había logrado "matar" A su hermano, este se alejó del panel de control y decidió irse.

\- Vas a perder - escucho detrás de él así viendo a Coulson el cual seguía vivo aunque estaba en las últimas.

\- ¿De verdad? - Pregunto Loki con sarcasmo.

\- Esta en tu naturaleza - dijo Coulson.

\- Sus héroes se disgregaron, su fortaleza flotante pronto se estrellara, ¿Cuál sería mi desventaja? - Pregunto Loki.

\- No tienes convicción - respondió Phil.

\- No creo que... - decía Loki cuando fue mandado a volar así rompiendo una pared debido a que Coulson disparó el arma.

\- Así que eso hace - dijo Phil con pesadez.

Fury miraba una pantalla donde podía ver unos números que indicaban que la nave descendía aunque estos números empezaban a detenerse y a elevarse, Fury pensó que Stark lo había logrado y su cara de preocupación pasó a una de alivió.

《Con Stark》

Este seguía haciendo girar la turbina, poco a poco con más fuerza hasta que finalmente lo logró, habia reactivado la turbina, Goku noto esto al sentir que la nave se volvía más ligera, así que decidió soltarla y tomarse un respiro.

\- Capitán y palmera, la palanca - dijo Tony por los comunicadores, Goku no se preocupó mucho porque sabía que Steve podría activar la palanca.

\- ¡Necesito un minuto! - respondió Steve, esto hizo preocupar un poco a Goku quien tomo impulso y se lanzó a ayudar a Steve.

\- La palanca, ahora - dijo Stark con nervios conforme poco a poco la turbina tomaba más potencia que él hasta que este choco con la aspa de atrás suyo - Oh, Oh - dijo Tony cuando empezó a ser golpeado por las aspas.

Mientras, Steve trataba de escabullirse sin ser dañado por alguna bala de los agentes enemigos que trataban de matarlo, cuando finalmente pudo acercarse activo la palanca así frenando la turbina y haciendo que Iron Man se salve, este salió disparado a toda velocidad impactando contra el agente enemigo y noqueandolo, ahí había otro agente que trato de lanzar una granada pero Goku lo golpeó así mandandolo a estrellarse a una pared, pero...

La pared tenía un tubo saliendo de esta, cuando el agente se estrelló fue atravesado desde la espalda hasta el estómago por éste, Goku con cansancio miro un poco asustado al agente, él no mataba, pero lo había hecho, tal vez de manera indirecta pero al final lo había hecho, en ese momento Steve que con unos saltos se acercó, pudo ver a Iron Man con su armadura apagada en el suelo y a Goku mirando estupefacto a él agente que había matado.

Steve puso su mano en el hombro de Goku a modo de apoyó.

\- ¿Sabes?, cuando estuve en la guerra hice cosas horribles, a veces incluso al punto de no dormir tranquilo, pero fue por un bien mayor, hacer lo correcto no siempre será bonito - Le dijo Steve a Goku quien escucho todo y sólo suspiro y se levantó a ayudar a Tony.

\- Si es sólo que... no estoy acostumbrado a hacer éso - respondió Goku tomando a Iron Man y poniéndolo en su hombro para llevarlo a donde pueda sacarlo del traje.

《Con Vegeta》

Este había seguido a Hulk hasta donde se estrelló, era un lugar con un campo bastante abierto, algo parecido a donde él y Nappa pelearon contra los guerreros Z.

\- Si que eres un tipo duro - dijo Vegeta mirando como Hulk, después de estrellarse, se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Hulk es fuerte! - le gritó Hulk una vez se recuperó del todo.

\- ¿Hablas? Ni siquiera sabía eso - respondió Vegeta tomando una posición de pelea.

\- ¡Hombre pequeño perder contra Hulk! - dijo Hulk.

\- ¡Entonces ven y demuestralo! - dijo Vegeta lanzándose contra Hulk.

Hulk y Vegeta chocaron sus puños creado una onda expansiva que generó un cráter debajo de ellos, Hulk uso su brazo libre para golpear a Vegeta desde arriba así enterrandolo en la tierra, Vegeta salió y lo golpeó en el torso tan fuerte que lo mando varios metros lejos, Hulk molestó y un poco adolorido salto para tomar impulso tratando de golpear a Vegeta desde arriba, Vegeta lo esquivo y con rapidez lo golpeó en es el estómago haciendo que se doblará del dolor.

Vegeta sonrió y luego con un uppercut lo mando a volar, Vegeta con velocidad lo alcanzó, lo agarró por la espalda y con fuerza lo mando a impactarse contra el suelo.

\- Descansa grandulon - Le dijo Vegeta aún lado de Hulk, pero este tomo el pie de Vegeta, dio un gran salto y lo estrelló en el suelo, Vegeta escupió un poco de saliva por esto, después lo Hulk lo elevó un poco en el aire y con un golpe en el estómago de Vegeta lo mando a estrellarse con una pared de tierra, no contento con esto se lanzó lo tomo del rostro y comenzó a arrastrarlo por toda la pared.

Vegeta cómo pudo hizo fuerza para separarse de la pared y con una patada mandar unos metros atrás a Hulk, Vegeta escupió un poco de sangre y comenzó a cargar un ataque de color morado.

\- ¡Veamos si puedes con esto! ¡¡¡Gyarikku Hō!!! - Grito y lanzó su ataque que dio de lleno a Hulk quien sólo se cubrió con sus brazos, cuando el ataque cesó se pudo ver a Hulk, este tenía grandes heridas y humo salía de sus brazos, Hulk enfurecido se lanzó a golpear a Vegeta, Vegeta se cubrió recibiendo el golpe que lo mando unos metros atrás, Hulk tomo un gran pedazo de tierra del suelo y se lo lanzó a Vegeta, este lo recibió, atrapandolo y quedando con el pedazo de tierra encima suyo, Vegeta se lo iba a lanzar de regresó pero Hulk con un gran salto atacó desde arriba, destruyendo el pedazo de tierra y dañando a Vegeta, rompiendo un poco su armadura.

\- ¡Hulk gana! - Grito Hulk burlándose de Vegeta levantando sus brazos en pose de victoria.

\- ¡Aún no, insecto! - dijo Vegeta quien se reponia del duro golpe de Hulk.

\- ¡Hulk aplasta! - dijo Hulk quien golpeó directamente a Vegeta quien se cubrió con ambos brazos en "X" para evitar un gran daño, Hulk se molesto por esto - ¡¡¡HULK APLASTA!!! - Grito cuando levantó su brazo libre, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Vegeta un gran brillo lo cego y una corriente de aire y poder lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, Hulk sorprendido miro Vegeta al cual era rodeado por un aura amarilla.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto!, ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!! - Grito Vegeta así su pelo tomando un color verde para después tomar un color dorado, sus pupilas pasaron a un color turquesa y su musculatura aumento un poco, Vegeta a toda velocidad se lanzó a golpear a Hulk en el estómago, Hulk escupió sangre por esto, Vegeta tomo a Hulk del cuello y lo estrelló en la tierra, Vegeta tomó algo de distancia elevándose en el aire, Hulk se recuperaba del ataque de Vegeta y lo pudo ver, Vegeta le apuntaba con su Palma abierta y está comenzaba a crear una esfera de energía azul.

\- ¡¡¡Biggu Ban Atakku!!! - Grito Vegeta así una esfera de energía enorme salió disparada hacia Hulk, el impacto fue tal que la explosión lo mando a estrellarse a una especie de fábrica abandonada que estaba lejos de la zona de la pelea, Vegeta volvió a su estado base y fue volando hasta donde se estrelló Hulk, ahí pudo ver a un guardia el cual miraba con sorpresa a Hulk, Vegeta pudo ver que el ataque término por romper la poca ropa que tenía Hulk.

\- Me siento humillado - dijo Vegeta viendo a Hulk que estaba totalmente desnudo pero este poco a poco comenzó a reducir su tamaño y su piel tomaba un color más normal, así al paso de unos segundos Hulk volvió a ser el doctor Banner.

\- ¿¡Oye estas bien!? - le gritó el Guardia que aún no notaba la presencia de Vegeta - ¡Caiste del cielo! - le gritó mientras Banner poco a poco despertaba, viendo en el hoyo del techo a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y en la orilla del cráter a un señor que no conocía.

\- No heri a nadie ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Banner.

\- Aquí no había nadie a quien lastimar, aunque asustaste a muchas palomas - le respondió el guardia.

\- Que suerte - respondió Banner, en ese momento Vegeta descendió y el guardia lo miro con sorpresa.

\- ¿No tiene algo para él? - Pregunto Vegeta ya que Banner seguía desnudo.

\- Tal vez tenga un pantalón en mí oficina, pero no creo que resista si vuelve a convertirse en lo que sea que haya sido eso - respondió el guardia.

\- ¿Usted vio todo? - Pregunto Banner.

\- Cada segundo, atravesaste el techo, verde, grande y totalmente desnudo, iré a buscarte unos pantalones, tal vez te queden ahora que tienes un tamaño más decente - le dijo el guardia mientras se alejaba un poco del cráter.

\- Gracias - le dijo Banner al guardia que fue a buscar unos pantalones - ¿Cómo termine aquí? - Pregunto Banner a Vegeta.

\- Peleamos, al principio te di ventaja pero después te gane y con un ataque te mande a volar hasta acá - respondió Vegeta.

\- ¿Le ganaste a Hulk? - Pregunto Banner incrédulo de las palabras de Vegeta.

\- Si y fue muy sencillo - dijo Vegeta recordando cuando Hulk lo arrastro por la pared - Como sea, ¿Crees que esto te convenza de aceptar nuestra propuesta? - le pregunto Vegeta.

\- Admito que esto me da más tranquilidad pero primero hay que detener a Loki - respondió Banner.

\- Cierto, creo que logró escapar... eso o Kakarotto lo detuvo, como sea, logró sentir el KI de todos, están algo lejos pero siguen en la nave - respondió Vegeta.

\- ¿Y como sabremos si tienen a Loki? - pregunto Banner.

\- Tendremos que ir a preguntar - respondió Vegeta cuando pudo sentir como el KI de Goku se elevaba y este comenzaba a tomar velocidad alejándose de él Helicarrier, justo enfrente de él estaba el KI de Stark y atrás de él los KI de Steve, Natasha y otro más que no reconocía.

\- Se están moviendo - le dijo Vegeta a Banner.

\- Entonces aún no tienen a Loki, escucha, yo se donde está, hay que ir a ayudar - le respondió Banner.

\- De acuerdo pero primero, lo primero - dijo Vegeta señalando que Banner seguía desnudo, en ese momento el guardia llegó con los pantalones de Banner al igual que una camisa, zapatos y ropa interior.

\- Ten - le dijo lanzadole la ropa a Banner - ¿Son aliens? - Pregunto el guardia a ambos.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Banner.

\- Del espacio, un alien - remarcó el guardia.

\- Algo así - respondió Vegeta.

\- Pues yo no - respondió Banner.

\- Entonces, mejor ve a ver al doctor - le dijo el guardia alejándose para regresar a su puesto.

\- Entonces... ¿Dónde está? - Pregunto Vegeta.

\- ¡Espere! - gritó Banner al guardia - ¿Dónde queda la ciudad de Nueva York? - Pregunto Banner.

\- Al norte, todo recto para allá- respondio el guardia señalando hacia la ciudad - Esta algo lejos, tengo una moto, tal vez lleguen ahí en unos 40 minutos - respondió el guardia.

\- La moto no será necesaria - dijo Vegeta, el guardia simplemente levantó sus hombros y siguió su caminó.

\- Entonces... ¿Tú me llevas? - Pregunto Banner.

\- Hay que darnos prisa - respondió Vegeta.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aquí les dejo todo, son 4,000 palabras así que creo que con eso compensó un poco xD.

Recuerden Votar si es que les gustó el capítulo y también pueden comentar su respectivo "uwu" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos :v

Me despido ;v

Les ha hablado el sucio Dan, y les desea, buenas noches :v


	7. Batalla en Nueva York

Goku, Iron Man y el Capitán América estaban reunidos en donde solía estar la celda de Loki.

\- ¿Tenía esposa? - Pregunto Steve a Tony, hace apenas unos minutos se habían enterado de la muerte de el agente Coulson y aunque Goku no sintió que Coulson muriera decidió no intervenir, ya preguntaría después además con todo lo sucedido con el agente que mató y la presión de que Loki logró escapar siente que podría estar equivocado.

\- No - respondió Tony mirando aún el lugar donde debería estar Loki - Él salía con una... chelista, creó - dijo Tony.

\- Lo siento, parecia un buen hombre - dijo Steve.

\- Era un idiota - dijo Tony, este comentario hizo que Goku lo mirara mal.

\- ¿Porqué?, ¿Por creer? - Dijo Goku.

\- Por atacar a Loki sólo - dijo Tony comenzando a acercarse a Steve y Goku.

\- Solo hacia su trabajo - dijo Steve.

\- (Suspiró) Era mucho para él, debía esperar - dijo Tony, en ese momento varios recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Goku, siempre lo esperaban, Goku simplemente agachó la mirada.

\- A veces no hay otra salida, Tony - dijo Steve acercándose a Stark.

\- Si, ya lo sabía - respondio Tony.

\- ¿Primera vez que pierdes a un soldado? - pregunto Steve mientras Tony pasaba al lado suyo.

\- No somos soldados - dijo Tony dandose la vuelta.

\- En eso tiene razón, no somos soldados - dijo Goku a lo que Tony y Steve lo miraron algo extrañados.

\- No marchó al paso que marca Fury - dijo Tony retomando su discusión con Steve.

\- Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atras y resolver esto - dijo Steve - Loki necesita una fuente de energía, si hacemos - decia Steve pero fue interrumpido.

\- Lo hizo personal - dijo Tony.

\- Ese no es el punto - dijo Steve.

\- No, ese es el punto, de Loki al menos - Dijo Goku interrumpiendo su disputa - Nos atacó de forma personal ¿Porqué? - pregunto Goku.

\- Nos quería separar - dijo Steve.

\- Si, divide y venceras eso es... útil, pero el tiene claro que solo ganará si nos derrota, eso es lo que quiere - dijo Tony.

\- Quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga - dijo Goku.

\- Exacto - dijo Tony señalando a Goku - Quiere una concurrencia - Dijo Tony.

\- Claro, vi su acto en Stuttgart - dijo Steve.

\- Si, eso fue un avance, esta es la noche de estrenó - dijo Tony - Y bueno, Loki, el es peor que una diva ¿no?, quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en... - dijo Tony hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que decía - Ese hijo de perra - dijo Tony tomando camino hacia su armadura.

\- Tony - Dijo Steve deteniendo a Tony - Adelantate, Goku, cuando Tony se vaya tú sales justo detrás de él - Dijo Steve dando órdenes.

\- ¿Y tú que haras? - pregunto Goku.

\- Iré por la agente Romanoff y tomare un jet, los veo allá - dijo Steve a lo que Tony fue por si armadura y Goku fue con Fury.

《Con Fury》

Este se encontraba mirando las pantallas en busca de el Doctor Banner y Loki.

\- Director Fury - Dijo Goku llegando.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto Fury.

\- El agente Coulson, no esta muerto - dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Fury.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Fury.

\- Pude sentir su energía, él no esta muerto - respondio Goku a lo que Fury simplemente suspiró.

\- Ya esperaba esto - Dijo Fury - Verás, él no esta muerto pero necesitó que los demas crean que si, ellos necesitan un incentivo, algo que los una a pelear - Dijo Fury.

\- Esta bien, guardaré el secreto lo mejor que pueda, ahora pasando a cosas mas importantes... ¿Tiene algo de comer?, ¡Me muero de hambre! - Dijo Goku, la seriedad se había ido y Hill que logro escuchar todo simplemente se tapo el rostro con vergüenza.

\- Si... Hill, lleva a el señor Goku a comer algo - dijo Fury asi Hill llevando a Goku a la cafetería que recién habia rellenado sus estanterías.

\- ¡Vaya esta comida esta muy buena! - dijo Goku con la boca llena y devorando todo como es costumbre.

Hill simplemente miraba todo con asco pero a la vez con ternura al ver que Goku comía como niño pequeño.

\- Tienes algo ahí - Dijo Hill acercándose a Goku limpiando su boca con una servilleta, cosa que Goku nunca hacía.

\- Cielos, cuando te invite a salir recuérdame que no sea un restaurante elegante - dijo Hill pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca al notar lo que dijo.

\- Tranquila, no tiene que ser elegante - dijo Goku con inocencia - Es mas ¿Que te parece si salimos a comer algo cuando todo esto terminé? - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- Me-me-me... - Trataba de hablar Hill pero estaba nerviosa - ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? - finalmente lo dijo.

\- Mmm... no se que es eso de "Cita" solo digo que vayamos a comer juntos - respondio Goku con su sonrisa típica.

\- Eso es una cita - dijo Hill.

\- ¿Enserio?, bueno entonces supongo que si, te estoy pidiendo una cita - dijo Goku a lo que Hill simplemenre suspiro para que se fueran los nervios.

\- Si, saldré contigo - Dijo Hill.

\- ¡Genial, pero ahora tengo que terminar esto!... - decía Goku pero se detuvo y se levanto de su asiento.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Hill.

\- Ya es hora, te veo luego - dijo Goku para elevarse en el aire saliendo disparado al momento en que sintió el KI de Tony salir volando también.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Hill.

\- *Despliegue no autorizado en la plataforma 6* - se escucho por los altavoces y Hill entendió al instante.

\- (Lo encontraron) - pensaron Hill y Fury al mimso tiempo.

《Con Iron Man》

Iron Man recién llegaba a la Torre Stark, mediante un comunicador le dio ordenes a Goku de no intervenir hasta que se lo pida.

\- Señor, apagué el reactor Arc pero el cubo ya es autosustentable - dijo JARVIS mientras Tony llegaba a la torre.

\- Apáguelo doctor Selvig - dijo Tony.

\- ¡Ya es tarde!, no se desactivara... ¡ella quiere enseñarnos algo!, un nuevo universo - respondio Selvig.

\- Okay - respondio Tony y usando sus rayos disparo a el aparato que contenia el cubo pero una gran onda expansiva desequilibro a Tony y hizo desmayar a Selvig.

\- La barrera es de energía pura, es impenetrable - dijo JARVIS.

\- Si ya lo noté - dijo Iron Man mirando hacía abajo viendo a Loki - Plan B -.

\- Señor, el Mark 7 aún no esta terminado - dijo JARVIS.

\- Tengo prisa olvida los acabados - dijo Iron Man aterrizando en una plataforma que conforme avanzaba esta le quitaba su armadura dañada, también mientras avanzaba miraba a Loki quién decidió entrar a la torre.

\- Porfavor dime que vas a apelar a mi humanidad - dijo Loki mientras Tony entraba a la torre.

\- De hecho planeó amenazarte - dijo Tony mirándolo.

\- Necesitas tu armadura para eso - respondió Loki.

\- Si, esta muy maltratada y tú tienes la... "Linternita del destino" - dijo Tony bajando las escaleras hacía una especie de bar que tenía ahí - ¿Algo de tomar? - pregunto Tony.

\- Nada ganarás con distracciones - dijo Loki con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, no, no, amenazas, ¿No quieres, seguro?, yo si quiero uno - dijo Tony.

\- Los Chitauris ya vienen, nada cambiará éso ¿a que temeria? - Pregunto Loki con burla.

\- A Los Vengadores - respondió Tony, Loki lo miro confundido - Así nos hacemos llamar, una especie de equipo "Los héroes más poderosos del mundo" - explicó Tony.

\- Si... ya los vi - dijo Loki con burla.

\- Si... no negaré que entendernos costo trabajo pero, hay que hacer un recuento, tu hermano, el semidiós, un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda, dos aliens guerreros de una raza extinta, un hombre con un temible problema de manejo de la irá, un par de asesinos maestros y TÚ, mi amigo, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno - Dijo Tony mientras se ponía una especie de pulsera.

\- Ese era el plan - respondió Loki.

\- No tan buen plan, cuándo vengan y lo harán, sera tu fin - dijo Tony acercándose a Loki.

\- Yo tengo tropas - dijo Loki con superioridad.

\- Tenemos un Hulk - respondio Stark.

\- Creí que la bestia se había escapado - dijo Loki confundido.

\- No, no cambies el tema, no hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfó, tal vez tu ejército sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros pero tú causaste esto y si no protegemos a la tierra te prometo que la vengaremos - respondió Tony bebiendo su trago, Loki se acerco lentamente hacía él.

\- Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mí, cuándo estén ocupados peleando contigo - dijo Loki usando su cetro en el "Corazón" de Tony pero esto fue inútil gracias a el reactor de su pecho - Antes funcionaba - dijo Loki confundido.

\- Bueno, problemas técnicos es... bastante común una de cada cinco - decía Tony pero Loki lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzo varios metros cerca de la ventana.

\- JARVIS, cuando quieras - dijo Tony.

Mientras esto sucedía Goku desde el techo esperaba cualquier señal para actuar, el cubo era protegido por una energía impenetrable según lo que vio, en ese momento pudo sentir como el KI de Vegeta junto al de Banner se acercaban a la ciudad, llegarían en unos minutos, por otro lado Steve y Nat no tardaban mucho en llegar, Goku estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un vidrio quebrarse, sin titubear se lanzo poniéndose enfrente de Loki, en ese momento pudo ver cómo una especie de cápsula de color rojo pasaba justo aún lado suyo, podía sentir que Tony descendía a gran velocidad pero al ver la cápsula supo que todo estaría bien.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, el guerrero de clase baja - dijo Loki.

\- Si fuera tú, yo no me preocuparía por mí - dijo Goku cuando Iron Man apareció justo al lado suyo.

\- Y hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar - Dijo Iron Man y Loki lo miro con sorpresa - Su nombre era Phil - dijo Iron Man, Loki le intentó apuntar con su cetro pero con ataque de Iron Man fue lanzado varios metros atrás.

\- Estoy seguro de que con eso tendrá - dijo Goku con una sonrisa pero en eso la máquina se activó y un gran rayo de color azul salió disparado, el portal comenzaba a abrirse.

\- Cierto - dijo Tony y toda su pantalla cambió a una de ataque - las tropas - dijo mientras Goku miraba con sorpresa el hoyo en el cielo y como varias naves comenzaban a salir de ahí.

Tony salio disparado esquivando varios ataques de los Chitauris, estos tenian una arma que lanzaba rayos de color azul.

Goku seguía sin creérselo pero no era tiempo de mirar, Goku con una velocidad increíble se lanzo a golpear a los pilotos de las naves mientras usaba ataques de KI para hacer explotar otras.

Tony uso varios mini explosivos que tenía y comenzo a destruir muchas naves, por otro lado Goku creo una esfera de energía que lanzó, esta a diferencia de las otras podia controlarla y moverla así guiandola para hacer explotar varias naves, pero era inútil, cientos de tropas entraban cada segundo.

Desde el suelo todos los ciudadanos miraban con asombro y terror el ataque alienígena, los Chitauris comenzaban a disparar, estos ataques chocaban con coches que luego explotaban así matando a varias personas, muchos otros simplemente corrían buscando dónde ponerse a salvó.

Varias personas decidieron esconderse en una cafetería que estaba debajo de un puente, otros simplemente no sabían donde ocultarse y corrían, los Chitauris seguían atacando, Goku miraba todo estupefacto, era la primera vez que afrontaba una situación así.

\- Oye palmera, muévete - dijo Tony mientras continuaba disparando.

Goku obedeció y siguió atacando.

Loki se había repuesto del ataque de Iron Man y hizo aparecer su armadura, en eso Thor aterrizó justo enfrente suyo.

\- ¡Loki, desactiva el Tesseract o lo destruiré! - dijo Thor amenazando a Loki.

\- No puedes, nada lo desactivara, solo nos queda la guerra - Respondio Loki.

\- Tú lo pediste - dijo Thor y Loki se lanzo contra de Thor así estos comenzando a pelear.

Los policías habían llegado pero estos simplemente miraban incrédulos la invasión.

En ese momento el Quinjet llegaba.

\- "Estamos a tu derecha, dirección Noreste" - dijo Nat por el comunicador.

\- ¿Antes pasaron por hamburguesas? - Pregunto Tony.

\- Yo quiero una - dijo Goku.

\- Como sea, vayan a Park los llevaré allá - dijo Tony.

Loki y Thor seguían luchando, Thor parecía tener la ventaja, cada ataque que Loki daba era bloqueado por Thor, un ataque entre ambos creo una onda expansiva que hizo caer las letras R y K de la torre Stark.

Las letras cayeron encima un hombre, su piel era oscura y vestía una camisa amarilla, curiosamente las letras no le hicieron absolutamente nada.

\- Sabía que no debí salir del Harlem - dijo aquél hombre cuando un Chitauri cayo justo enfrente suyo, el Chitauri le apuntó con su arma - No quieres hacer eso - dijo Aquel hombre cuando el Chitauri disparó, aquél ataque no le hizo nada - Mi turno - fue lo único que dijo cuando salio corriendo directo a el Chitauri, este seguía disparando pero era inútil, el hombre tomo al Chitauri del cuello y usando su otro brazo tomo su cuerpo, comenzó a tirar de ambos hasta que finalmente le quitó la cabeza.

\- Que asco - fue lo que dijo aquél hombre cuando se mancho con un poco de sangre del Chitauri - Luke uno, alienígenas cero - fue lo que dijo aquél hombre ahora conocido como Luke cuándo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

Tony seguía volando llevando a los Chitauris detrás de él a donde había mencionado, Natasha activo una ametralladora de el Quinjet y comenzó a disparar a quemarropa derribando algunas naves que seguían a Tony, algunas otras cambiaron de dirección y comenzaron a seguir a el Quinjet.

\- Señor se aproximan mas tropas - dijo JARVIS.

\- Oye palmera ¿Quieres compañía? - Pregunto Tony a Goku.

\- No me sentaría nada mal - dijo Goku - Traelos frente a mi, tengo una idea - dijo Goku, Tony uso la señal del comunicador para saber la ubicación y al verla entendió la idea de Goku.

Iron Man tomo potencia, tenía a Goku justo enfrente, una enorme cantidad de Chitauris lo seguían, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a Goku tomo impulso hacía arriba.

\- ¡Taiyú-ken! - Dijo Goku y una luz que dejo ciegos temporalmente a los Chitauris se hizo presente, Goku se elevó y todos los Chitauris chocaron contra un edificio que estaba vacío, así acabando con gran parte de los Chitauris que seguían a Stark, algunos lograron saltar a tiempo al saber lo que pasaría.

El Quinjet llegó a dónde Thor y Loki libraban su batalla, estaban a punto de disparar cuando Loki empujó a Thor y usando su cetro hizo explotar un ala del Quinjet, este comenzó a descender debido al golpe y la ala pérdida, Thor con enojó se lanzo de nuevo contra Loki.

El Quinjet descendía peligrosamente, Goku al ver esto se puso enfrente del Quinjet y comenzó a frenarlo poco a poco hasta lograr un aterrizaje forzoso pero con daños menores.

La compuerta se abrió, saliendo de ahí Steve, Nat y Barton, Goku descendió enfrente de ellos.

\- Se tardaron - dijo Goku.

\- Si, hay quienes no vuelan - dijo Barton.

\- ¿Él quién es? - Pregunto Goku confuso al ver a Barton.

\- Es un amigo - respondió Natasha.

\- ¿Y las hamburguesas? - Pregunto Goku comenzando a buscar con su mirada y olfato algún rastro de estas.

\- No trajimos nada, era una broma de Stark - dijo Steve y Goku se deprimio por esto.

\- ¡Por un demonio lo que faltaba! - dijo Goku de manera cómica.

\- "Si ya terminaron de socializar" - dijo Tony por el comunicador llamando la atención de todos.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos, Vegeta ya viene en caminó, conmigo, Vegeta y Tony en el aire y ustedes en tierra todo estará controlado, se los prometo todo saldrá bien - dijo Goku sonriendo cuando un gran ruido desde el cielo se hizo presente, Goku sintió un KI enorme salir del agujero y lo pudo ver, era una especie de gusano gigante con armadura que además volaba.

\- ¿Decías? - dijo Steve pero las cosas empeoraron, otro gusano (Leviatán) también entraba por el agujero.

Todos simplemente miraban con sorpresa al Leviatán, este de ambos lados lanzó con una especie de cañones varias tropas, el Leviatán destruía todo a su pasó, pero si uno ya sería un problema dos lo serían aún más.

Un Chitauri aterrizó justo en un edificio que parecía vacío hasta que escuchó unos pasos, sin pensarlo disparó pero no dio a nada, un hombre muy bien vestido había logrado esquivar el ataque.

\- Esa arma hace mucho ruido - fue lo único que dijo aquél hombre.

De regresó con los héroes estos miraban atónitos a los leviatanes, simplemente era poco creíble.

\- Stark ¿También lo ves? - dijo Steve comunicándose con Tony quién estaba cerca un Leviatán.

\- Lo veo aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo - Dijo Iron Man acercándose a el Leviatán - ¿Todavía no hay señales de Banner? - Pregunto Tony.

\- "¿Banner?" - Pregunto Steve confundido.

\- Viene en caminó junto a Vegeta - dijo Goku.

\- Si lo ven díganme - ordenó Tony.

《Con Thor》

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! - dijo Thor que tenía a Loki "contra las cuerdas" usando su martillo para inmovilizarlo - ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡¿Crees que toda esta demencia terminará cuándo seas rey?! - Pregunto Thor molestó.

\- Es muy tarde - contestó Loki - Ya nada lo detendrá hermano - dijo Loki.

\- No, nosotros sí, juntos - dijo Thor tratando de convencer a Loki pero este fue apuñalado, la daga de Loki lo había atravesado, Thor soltó su martillo y se sostuvo el estómago.

\- Sentimentalismo - dijo Loki con una sonrisa, Thor dejo de lado el dolor y se lanzó a golpear a Loki, a pesar de su herida y de que no tenía el martillo su diferencia de poder era notable, Thor levantó a Loki y lo estrelló en el suelo.

Loki dejo caer su cetro y rodó hasta la orilla, en ese momento exacto una nave Chitauri pasó y Loki cayó encima.

Thor simplemente retiro la daga y la arrojó, curiosamente cayó al lado del Mjolnir.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno aquí dejo está primera parte de la pelea en Nueva York, ojalá les haya gustado, tanto la pelea como el pequeño cameo de Luke Cage y de ???, aunque imagino que ya saben quien es xd.

Y sip, el cameo no es coincidencia ni tampoco un capricho, simplemente plantó las semillas de la siguiente saga aunque ya hay algunas regadas :3

Si tienen alguna duda pueden decirme xd

Recuerden votar y comentar.

Les ha hablado el sucio Dan, y les deseo, buenas noches.


	8. Batalla en Nueva York (Segunda parte)

Estamos en una estación de policía dentro de lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorio, ahí había una chica sentada junto a un policía mientras ambos miraban una televisión que transmitía la invasión.

\- Suficiente, me largo - dijo la chica estirando sus brazos y rompiendo las esposas que la retenian, ante esto el policía le apunto con su arma.

\- ¡Quédate quieta o disparó! - amenazó el policía apuntando directo a la cabeza.

\- Mi hermana está allá afuera - respondió la chica que estaba quieta.

\- Y junto a ella hay tres de nuestros mejores agentes además, es una celebridad y es mujer, seguramente ya está fuera de la ciudad - respondió el policía aún apuntando - Ahora regresa a tu asiento - demandó el policía.

\- Si estuviera bien ya me hubiera marcado - respondió la chica cuando desde su bolsillo su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Creí qué te lo habíamos quitado... ¿Quién es? - Pregunto el policía.

\- Es ella - respondió la chica contestando su teléfono - ¿Hola? - Pregunto temerosa la chica.

\- "Jessica ¿Dónde estás? es una locura afuera" - Pregunto la chica por el teléfono a la ahora conocida como "Jessica".

\- Estoy en la comisaría - respondió Jessica.

\- "¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?, bueno ahora eso no es importante, escucha quédate ahí yo estoy fuera de la ciudad" - respondió la chica por el teléfono.

\- Tranquila, está ves tengo un abogado diferente además, sabes que me puedo cuidar sola - respondió Jessica.

\- Ya supiste que está bien, suelta el teléfono - dijo el policía interrumpiendo pero Jessica simplemente le hizo una seña para que guardará silencio.

\- Tranquila hermana, esto será una mierda pero al menos es interesante - respondió Jessica colgando y tomando su asiento de nuevo - (Mientras nada le pase a mi oficina todo estará bien) - pensó Jessica mirando las noticias junto al policía el cual estaba detrás suyo.

Volviendo a él desastre, Goku estaba enfrente del Leviatán usando su fuerza intento frenarlo pero sólo logró disminuir un poco si velocidad.

\- (Tal vez si me transformó pueda acabar con el de un sólo ataque) - pensaba Goku, esa cosa comenzaba a destruir muchos edificios, a lo lejos pudo ver que Loki causaba muchos daños con sus naves y a la vez lograba dañar a muchos civiles e incluso matar a otros - (¡Rayos, justo cuando no podemos usar las esferas!) - pensaba Goku.

Steve, Natasha y Barton estaban cubiertos, Steve analizaba toda la situación mientras Natasha disparaba a algunos Chitauris en tierra y Barton hacia explotar algunas naves con sus flechas.

\- Son blanco fácil allá - dijo Steve mientras veía como Loki iba a donde había más personas y un gran espacio para que pasen todas las naves que cubrían a Loki como si de un rey se tratará.

Las naves pasaron al lado de un edificio donde varios chitauris descendieron y comenzaron a amenazar a las personas con sus armas, un chico qué vio todo salió corriendo hacía lo que parecia ser la oficina del jefe.

\- Es hora - dijo aquel hombre mientras comenzaba a vestirse con un traje que tenía oculto detras de una pared.

Este traje era de color verde con detalles negros en el pecho cómo si fuera una especie de chaleco, también tenía una especie de cinturón de color amarillo juntó con unas botas del mismo color, tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza de color amarillo exceptuando los espacios para sus ojos que eran de color negro.

Con su traje ya puesto salió y los chitauris apuntaban a todos los civiles con sus lanzas, el hombre rompió una pared, su puño brillaba en un amarillo intenso casi dorado.

\- Bien chicos, bajen las armas y salgan de Rand Enterprises - dijo el hombre con el traje.

Los Chitauris lo ignoraron y comenzaron a apuntarle.

\- Bueno, si eso quieren - dijo el hombre y con una gran velocidad golpeó a un Chitauri con su brazo dorado así mandandolo fuera del edificio puesto que la fuerza fue tanta que rompió la pared - Probarán el poder del Iron Fist - dijo el hombre ahora conocido cómo "Iron Fist" comenzando a esquivar los ataques de los Chitauris mientras los golpeaba a estos mismos, a algunos con el puño dorado que provocaba que estos salieran volando rompiendo las paredes.

《Regresando con Los Vengadores》

Natasha y Barton habían creado una distracción con los Chitauris de tierra así dándole espacio para que Steve Rogers diera órdenes a los policías, Natasha disparaba con dos pistolas mientras que Barton usaba sus flechas, gracias a un artefacto en su Aljaba alteraba sus flechas para darles funciones diferentes.

Barton logro ver que un autobús de ahí tenía gente adentro, él dejo que Natasha se encargará mientras ayudaba a los civiles a que salieran del autobús, cuándo término regresó a ayudar a Natasha.

\- Esto es igual a Budapest hace algunos años - dijo Natasha mientras continuaba disparando.

\- Nuestra memoria de Budapest es muy diferente - respondió Barton.

El Capitán América corría mientras esquivaba los disparos Chitauris, en su camino pudo ver como varios civiles corrían para ponerse "a salvo" Steve quería detenerse a ayudarlos pero sabía que ayudaría más dando las órdenes a los policías.

Los policías disparaban a las naves tratando de hacer algo, una patrulla que en su asiento trasero traía a Jessica llegó juntó con los demás.

\- Espera aquí - dijo el policía el cuál era el mismo que la tenía en el cuarto de interrogatorio mientras salía a hablar con el jefe.

\- Ya veremos - respondió Jessica que cuando el policía se alejó lo suficiente rompió la puerta y salió, la alarma sono pero las explosiones cubrían el sonido.

\- La guarida nacional podría tardar más de una hora en llegar aquí - dijo el policía llegando con el jefe.

\- ¿La guardia nacional?, ¿No sabe el ejército lo que está pasando aquí? - Pregunto el jefe.

\- ¿Y nosotros si? - Preguntó el otro oficial, en ese momento El Capitán América aterrizó justo enfrente de los policías encima de una patrulla.

\- Vayan a los edificios, hay civiles adentro y van a correr directo a la línea de fuego, que escapen por el subterráneo o tal vez el sótano pero que no estén en las calles, extiendan un perímetro que cubra hasta la 39 - ordeno el Capitán América.

\- ¿Porqué voy a recibir órdenes tuyas? - pregunto el jefe cuando unos Chitauris cayeron justo a los lados, Steve golpeó al primero justo en el cráneo con su escudo así haciéndolo caer mientras que al segundo se cubrió con su escudo de un golpe que se lo regresó haciéndolo caer.

El primer Chitauri se repuso y trató de golpear a Steve pero este lo sostuvo y con su escudo partió al Chitauri a la mitad, el segundo se repuso pero Steve lo tomo del brazo y de nuevo con su escudo le rompió el brazo y volvió a golpearlo para que cayera justo al lado suyo.

\- Quiero oficiales en las puertas lleven lo más lejos que puedan a los civiles - ordenaba el policía mientras se alejaba - extenderemos un perímetro justo hasta la calle 39 - ordeno el policía a través de su radio.

Jessica que había escuchado todo se acercó a Steve quién estaba a punto de irse.

\- Oye mallitas ¿Que carajo está pasando? - Preguntó Jessica a Steve y éste lo miro confundido.

\- Niña lo mejor será que te escondas en algún lugar seguro hasta que evacuen la ciudad - respondió Steve sin saber a quién se dirigía.

\- ¿Niña? - Preguntó Jessica así con su brazo lanzó una patrulla que quedó volteada y algunos metros lejos - ¿Decías? - Preguntó Jessica.

\- No importa lo que puedas hacer lo importante es que salgas de aquí, si fracasamos, ustedes son la última línea de defensa - dijo Steve.

\- No pensaba ayudar sólo quiero ir a mi oficina y asegurarme de que no hicieron mierda todo - respondió Jessica comenzando a caminar alejándose de Steve quién sólo la miró alejarse mientras negaba un poco, con eso siguió su camino acabando con Chitauris.

Mientras eso sucedía Iron Man uso una gran cantidad de explosivos a el Leviatán quién, molestó por eso, comenzó a cambiar su trayecto así persiguiendo a Tony Stark.

\- Bueno... ya tengo su atención ¿Cuál era el paso dos? - Preguntó Tony algo asustado mientras el Leviatán comenzaba a seguirlo.

Goku quién intentaba detener al otro Leviatán se dio cuenta de que era inútil, tendría que transformarse pero sabía que eso gastaría su energía rápidamente y no sabe cuanto pueda tardar está batalla, por otro lado Vegeta ya estaba muy cerca.

\- (Perfecto) - Pensó Goku disparando algunas esferas de KI al Leviatán - ¡Oye gusanito, por acá! - dijo Goku lanzando mas esferas de KI, el Leviatán comenzó a seguirlo.

Mientras esto ocurría Steve había llegado a ayudar a Natasha y Barton, saltó cubriendose de algunos ataques Chitauri mientras que al aterrizar golpeaba a estos con su escudo, Natasha seguía disparando al igual que Clint.

Varios Chitauris se acercaban con sus lanzas pero estos fueron electrocutados muriendo al instante, del cielo aterrizó Thor.

\- ¿Que está pasando allá? - Preguntó Steve acercándose a Thor.

\- El poder que rodea al cubo es impenetrable - respondió Thor.

\- "Thor tiene razón hay que lidar con éstas cosas" - dijo Tony por el comunicador.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea? - Preguntó Natasha.

\- Luchar en equipo - respondió Steve.

\- Tengo un asunto pendiente con Loki - dijo Thor.

\- ¿Si?, no eres el único - mencionó Barton mientras miraba una de sus flechas.

\- Olvidenlo, necesitamos enfocar la atención de Loki en nosotros sin él estás cosas se dispersarian - dijo Steve comenzando a dar órdenes - Stark y Goku... - decía Steve cuando fue interrumpido.

\- "Zero" - mencionó Goku por el comunicador.

\- ¿Que? - Preguntó Steve.

\- "Todos tienen su nombre de héroe yo también quiero uno y sera "Zero" ¿Que opinan?" - Preguntó Goku.

\- Está bien... Stark y "Zero" están arriba pero tenemos que ayudar... - decía Steve cuándo sintió una ola de aire a sus espaldas y pudo ver que era Vegeta aterrizando junto a Banner.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo Banner bastante mareado.

\- Hay no seas llorón - respondió Vegeta.

\- Me tomará unos segundos recuperarme - dijo Banner mientras se sostuvo de un vehículo para no caerse.

\- La situación se ve terrible - dijo Vegeta mirando las naves y sintiendo el KI del Leviatán.

\- Si, he visto peores - dijo Natasha mirando a Banner.

\- Lo siento - mencionó Banner mientras aún luchaba por no caerse aunque poco a poco recuperaba el equilibrio y las náuseas se iban.

\- No, es justo lo que... ahora, necesitamos - respondió Natasha.

\- Stark, Zero, ya volvieron - dijo Steve a los otros héroes por el comunicador.

\- Ya sabía - respondió Goku o "Zero".

\- Dile a Banner que se prepare, la fiesta va para allá - Respondio Stark.

Steve sacó un comunicador que tenía escondido en su guante y se lo dio a Vegeta.

\- Lo necesitarás - le dijo Steve.

En ese momento justo enfrente suyo se pudo ver a Iron Man que llevaba detrás suyo al Leviatán que aún lo perseguía, por si no fuera suficiente detrás de ellos Goku hacía lo mismo.

\- Yo no creó que eso sea una fiesta - dijo Natasha.

\- Dr. Banner, sería muy bueno que ahora empiece a enojarse - dijo Steve a Bruce que se acercaba a el Leviatán.

\- Vegeta prepárate, necesitaré tu ayuda - gritó Goku tomando mas velocidad quedando a varios metros del Leviatán justo arriba de Los Vengadores.

\- Ese es mi secreto capitán... - dijo Banner mientras seguía caminando - Siempre estoy enojado - terminó mientras comenzaba a transformarse en Hulk.

\- ¿Listo? ¡Vamos, Vegeta! - Grito Goku mientras su pelo se erizaba y tomaba un color dorado a la vez que sus pupilas se tornaban turquesa, al igual que a Vegeta.

\- ¡No me das ordenes insecto! - respondio Vegeta mientras cargaba un ataque morado al momento que Goku uno azul.

Hulk golpeó directamente al Leviatán, fue arrastrado algunos metros pero el impactó logro hacer que el Leviatán comenzará a destruir su armadura debido a que comenzaba a encorbarse.

\- ¡No lo sueltes! - Dijo Iron Man que disparó un potente explosivo a una zona expuesta del Leviatán provocando que éste explote y sea derribado.

\- ¡¡¡KAMEHAMEHA/GYARIKKU HO!!! - Gritaron Goku y Vegeta en super Saiyajin lanzando su ataque al Leviatán, cuando el ataque cesó se pudo ver que aquél ataque había pulverizado totalmente al Leviatán.

Los Chitauris al ver que habian derrotado a sus dos Leviatán se quitaron una especie de máscaras que tenían así dando un gritó de Guerra mientras que Hulk por su lado hacía lo mismo, Goku, Vegeta y Iron Man aterrizaban, Barton cargaba su arco, Thor giro su martillo, Natasha recargaba su arma y Steve ajustaba su escudo, todo en una gloriosa toma de 360º :3.

《Corporación Cápsula》

Bulma miraba las notícias, prácticamente todos los canales transmitían lo que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York, Bulma había llamado a Gohan cuando comenzó todo y apenas llegaba.

\- Bulma ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó Gohan que llegaba con su traje morado pero éste estaba algo roto, tal parece que había estado entrenando.

\- Mira - respondió Bulma apuntando a la televisión dónde se transmitía el ataque Chitauri, en ese momento vio como su papá y Vegeta habían pulverizado a lo que el vio como un gusano gigante mientras un tipo verde y alguien con armadura hacían lo mismo con otro gusano.

\- Tengo que ir a ayudar - dijo Gohan comenzando a caminar.

\- ¡Gohan, espera! - Dijo Bulma deteniendo a Gohan - Deja que Goku, Vegeta y los demás se encarguen - mencionó Bulma.

\- Pero... - decía Gohan pero fue interrumpido.

\- Si ocuparán tu ayuda ya la habrían pedido - dijo Bulma con tono serio - Mejor miremos que sucede, si vemos que no pueden hacer nada dejaré que te vayas - Dijo Bulma tomando asiento en su sala, ahí había una gran pantalla que transmitía todo.

《Nueva York》

Ahora podemos ver a aquél hombre bien vestido de el capítulo anterior, había derrotado al Chitauri y comenzó a buscar algo.

Movió su sillón y debajo abrió el piso en un compartimiento secreto, de ahí sacó un traje Rojo con detalles negros que tenía un par de cuernos pequeños en la Cabeza juntó al traje había una especie de bastón algo largo que el hombre separo volviendolo dos bastones pequeños.

\- Hoy vuelve el diablo de Hell's Kitchen - dijo el hombre quién era nada más y nada menos que Daredevil, con su traje puesto saltó desde su edificio aterrizando en una nave Chitauri, Daredevil uso sus bastones para clavarlo en el Chitauri y asi controlar su dirección, mientras iba volando vio debajo suyo a Luke Cage que estaba siendo rodeado por varios Chitauris, logró escuchar como cargaban sus lanzas así que fue a ayudar.

Loki veía cómo un Leviatán había sido derrotado y incrédulo también vio como lograron vaporizar por completo a el otro.

\- Que entré el resto - ordeno Loki y más tropas y Leviatán entraron por el portal, los héroes vieron esto incrédulos.

\- Ordene Capitán - dijo Iron Man.

\- Okay escuchenme, hasta cerrar ese portal la prioridad es que no escapen - Dijo Steve y todos pusieron atención - Barton en el techo, mantente alerta busca patrones y ataques sueltos, Stark defiende el perímetro, si algo se aleja a más de tres cuadras o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas, Vegeta tú vas con él, ayudarás con los Leviatán - Ordenó Steve, Vegeta afirmó con su cabeza y salió disparado.

\- ¿Puedes subirme? - Preguntó Barton a Tony.

\- Claro, sujetate bien Legolas - dijo Iron Man y tomando a Barton salió disparado.

\- Thor, intenta obstruir ese portal, no dejes que avancen, controlas el rayo, conviertelos en carbón, Goku... - decía Steve pero fue interrumpido.

\- Zero - corrigió Goku con una sonrisa.

\- Zero... tu estarás en aire, ayuda a Thor con los Chitauris que logren escapar del portal - Ordeno Steve y Thor salio disparado junto a Goku - Tú y yo nos quedamos en tierra, combatiremos aquí - Ordeno Steve a Natasha quién solo asintió - Y Hulk - dijo señalandolo y este lo miró - Aplasta - Ordeno y Hulk sonrió así saliendo disparado a acabar con los Chitauris de los edificios.

Thor subió a un edificio y comenzó a crear una tormenta, el edificio completo empezó a ser rodeado por rayos y desde lejos se podía ver como el edificio tenía escrito "Oscorp" escrito en el.

Thor disparó su ataque y comenzaba golpear a un Leviatán que obstruyo un poco el portal, algunas tropas salieron pero Goku comenzaba a golpearlas sin acercarse demasiado al portal.

《Helicarrier》

Nick Fury observaba las noticias y veía cómo su equipo estaba luchando contra los Chitauris pero en ese momento llego Hill con malas notícias.

\- Señor... el consejo - mencionó Hill y éste entendió al instante.

《Nueva York》

\- Stark, hay varias naves persiguiendote - Dijo Barton mientras disparaba detrás suyo sin mirar a una nave haciéndola explotar.

\- Trato de que, no molesten en tierra - respondió Stark excusandose.

\- Noté que no pueden dar vuelta, busca una esquina estrecha - Dijo Barton.

\- Es justo lo que hare - respondió Stark.

Loki que paseaba en su "Carruaje" vio a Thor intentado obstruir el portal, sin que éste se diera cuenta cargó y disparó un poderoso ataque que atravesó el pecho de Thor, éste por el golpe soltó su martillo y comenzó a caer mientras se sostenía el pecho, en ese momento Goku que habia vuelto a su estado base para ahorrar energía apareció enfrente de él.

\- Hola, veo que necesitas ayuda - dijo Goku sonriendo mientras veía la herida de Thor, tomó su hombro y uso la teletransportación apareciendo al lado de un Chitauri al cual mando a estrellarse con un edificio de una patada.

Hulk cayó encima suyo y comenzó a aplastarlo contra el suelo en varias ocasiones luego tomó un taxi y lo siguió aplastando hasta que se aburrió y de un salto siguió con los demás Chitauris.

\- Auch - dijo Goku cómo si hubiera sentido el dolor, en ese momento el martillo de Thor cayó suelo mientras Thor se recostaba en el edificio, la herida era muy grave.

Goku se acercó al Martillo, lo levantó y lo hizo girar un par de veces en el aire.

\- Es muy liviano - dijo Goku en un susurró - Oye toma, se te cayó - Dijo Goku señalando con el martillo a Thor quién lo vio incrédulo, Thor extendió su mano y Goku lanzó el martillo mientras Thor lo atrapaba.

\- Obstruir el portal no funciona - Dijo Thor con dolor tratando de levantarse.

\- Ten, come esto - dijo Goku sacando de su traje una semilla del ermitaño y dandosela a Thor - Solo tengo tres, pero te ayudará - dijo Goku, Thor comió la semilla y su herida sano al instante, se levanto como nuevo mientras veía a Loki a lo lejos.

\- Hay que cerrar el portal - Dijo Thor.

\- En lo que averiguamos cómo hacer eso lo mejor será seguir luchando - respondió Goku mientras se elevaba en el aire.

\- Suerte - menciono Thor y Goku con una sonrisa y Goku salió disparado al aire.

Thor lo miró alejarse y luego miro su martillo, después miro a ambos lados.

\- Nadie vio eso - dijo Thor haciendo girar su martillo y saliendo disparado para seguir atacando.

Iron Man había usado un túnel para provocar que los chitauris se estrellen en un giro repentino.

\- Gran consejo, ¿Que más tienes? - Preguntó Tony a Barton.

\- "Vegeta esta peleando con un escuadrón en la sexta" - mencionó Barton por el comunicador.

\- Y no me invitó - dijo Tony comenzando a tomar rumbo hacía Vegeta.

Un Leviatán se acercaba a Rand Enterprises con intención de derrumbar el edificó completó, Iron Fist vio esto y comenzó a reunir energía en su puño pero en ese momento Hulk desde el otro lado había entrado al edificio y salto para tomar al Leviatán provocando que cambié de dirección, Iron Fist vio eso pero también vio que a Hulk se le complicaba hacer girar al Leviatán.

Iron Fist también saltó golpeando al Leviatán haciendo que su armadura se destrozara y noqueado al Leviatán, cuándo este cayó Hulk miro con seriedad a Iron Fist, éste se inclinó en señal de respetó y comenzó a correr para ayudar en tierra, a lo lejos pudo ver a Jessica que golpeaba a los Chitauris pero seguían llegando, notó el cansancio en su mirada y decidió ir a ayudar.

Mientras tanto Natasha peleaba con un Chitauri éste la habia acorralado en el capó de un taxi, Natasha lo electrocuto con un artefacto de sus brazaletes, gracias a eso le quito su lanza y la uso para dispararle así destrozando por completo el lado derecho de su pecho, Natasha escuchó a alguien caer detras suyo, Nat le apuntó con el cetro pero solo era Steve.

\- Capitán esto jamás funcionará si no cerramos el portal - dijo Natasha con cansancio.

\- Las mejores armas no lo tocan y los ataques que hacen Goku... - Decía Stebe cuándo fue interrumpido.

\- "ZERO" - Se quejó Goku por el comunicador y Steve solo suspiro derrotado.

\- Los ataques de Zero y Vegeta no hacen nada tampoco - dijo Steve retomando la conversación.

\- Tal vez no son la respuesta - Dijo Natasha pensando en algo, Steve entendió al instante.

\- Necesitas transporte para llegar hasta allá - dijo Steve viendo como llegaban mas Chitauris.

\- Ya tengo uno - dijo Natasha mirando las naves - Ayúdame a alcanzarlo - Dijo Natasha mientras Steve se ponía en posición, Natasha corrió directo a él y Steve uso su escudo para impulsar a Natasha hasta un "transporte" esta tomo a un Chitauri que habia ahí y lo lanzó mientras clavaba algo raro en la espalda de un Chitauri así controlando la nave.

Justo al lado de Natasha pasó Iron Man quién llego a a ayudar a Steve, en su viaje atropelló a varios Chitauris, cuándo llegó ayudo a Steve, Iron Man disparó directo a Steve y este uso su escudo para desviar el ataque y que golpeara a los Chitauris, cuándo el ataque terminó salió disparado, en el aire pudo ver a Goku que luchaba contra varias naves, Iron Man disparó varios explosivos destruyendo varias naves.

\- Ayuda con el gusanito - Ordeno Iron Man, Goku asintió y fue a luchar contra el Leviatán, Iron Man salió disparado hacía el edificó desde el que Barton disparaba, en el camino disparó a varios Chitauris que intentaban subir así ayudando a Barton.

Un Leviatán pasó justo por esa trayectoria y encima suyo tenía a Hulk que golpeaba a los Chitauris que trataban de tumbarlo, Thor llego a ayudarlo acabando con varios Chitauris, Hulk tomó un pedazo de la armadura del Leviatán y la clavó un poco en éste, Thor concentró su poder y enterró aún más el pedazo de armadura pero por si fuera poco una intensa corriente eléctrica terminó por matar al Leviatán que cayó en una especie de banco que se destruyó con el impacto, Thor y Hulk estaban agitados y sin previo avisó Hulk golpeó a Thor mandandolo varios metros lejos.

\- Me la debías - dijo Hulk y volvió a pelear.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Joder, de nuevo 4,000 palabras xd.

Esperó les hayan gustado las introducciones de Daredevil y Iron Fist junto a la empresa Oscorp xd

Bueno, esperó les haya gustado, recuerden votar y comentar "uwu" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos :v

También puedes comentar una carita sorprendida ":0"

Weno, se despide Bosket7, ¡Hasta la próxima! \:v/


	9. El final de la batalla

Varios agentes de el ejército habían llegado a ayudar pero no eran los únicos, Daredevil y Luke Cage se encargaban de vários Chitauris, la resistencia de Luke era muy útil, lo cierto es que Dardevil se dió cuenta de que Luke no necesitaba su ayuda, pero ya había llegado, aunque no la necesitará lo ayudaría.

Más sin embargo lo que Daredevil no sabía es que Luke se estaba debilitando y los sucesivos ataques Chitauris comenzaban a afectarle, podía ser extremadamente resistente pero si atacan mucho un mismo punto éste poco a poco comenzará a ceder.

Por otro lado Iron Fist ayudaba a Jessica, ella no tenía una super resistencia como Luke pero era buena luchando, al menos sabía esquivar los ataques.

\- ¿Y tú quién carajo se supone que eres?, ¿El marica de las mallas? -Preguntó Jessica a Iron Fist.

\- Soy el Iron Fist y deberías tener mas respeto después de todo te estoy ayudando -Respondió Fist.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda -Se defendió Jessica.

\- Pues que mala suerte tienes -Respondio Iron Fist con sarcasmo.

Más y más Chitauris se acercaban, Jessica y Iron Fist comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco, lo cierto es que ambos estaban muy cansados.

A Luke y Daredevil no les iba mejor, también los Chitauris los hacían retroceder, eran muchos y los Chitauris con lanzas de ataque a distancia daban muchos problemas, poco a poco llegaban a una intersección, justo en esa misma intersección pero en una diferente calle luchaban Iron Fist y Jessica quiénes también retrocedían.

Estos cuatro defensores chocaron, intercambiaron miradas y sabían lo que iba a pasar, bueno, Iron Fist y Daredevil sabían que aunque nadie se conociera tendrían que trabajar juntos.

\- ¿Luke? -Preguntó Jéssica.

\- ¿Jéssica? -Preguntó/respondió Luke.

\- ¿Se conocen? -Preguntó Iron Fist.

\- Algo -Responió Jéssica, su plática fue interrumpida por disparos Chitauris.

\- Supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo -Dijo Daredevil- Son cerca de 20 aliens lo que implica que son 5 para cada uno eso sin contar las naves del aire ni tampoco el que lleguen más -Menciono Daredevil.

\- ¿Y este qué? -Preguntó Jéssica.

\- No lo sé pero es bueno peleando, ¿Y el tuyo? -Preguntó Luke Cage.

\- Igual -Respondió Jéssica.

\- ¡Concentración! -Se quejó Iron Fist— Oye chico tú plan es bueno pero no creó que funcione, ya estoy cansado y siguen llegando -Dijo Iron Fist.

\- Tendremos que defender aquí todo lo que podamos hasta que el otro grupo averigüe como acabar con todos -Menciono Jéssica mientras todos tomaban una pose de batalla para lanzarse a atacar.

《Queens, NY》

Ahora nos trasladamos a Queens, un chico junto a su tia inusualmente atractiva veían las noticias con preocupación, el teléfono suena y la mujer contesta.

\- ¿Hola? -Preguntó la mujer mientras el chico veía las noticias, se podía ver a Goku junto a Vegeta pelear contra un Leviatán, mientras Goku golpeaba al Leviatán, Vegeta se encargaba de los Chitauris que arrojaba éste mismo, la mujer regresó a su asiento para volver a ver las noticias.

\- ¿Pasó algo May? -Preguntó el chico.

\- Si Peter, al parecer por lo sucedido el viaje a Oscorp se suspende hasta nuevo aviso -Respondió May.

\- Supongo que ya lo esperaba -Dijo Peter.

《Manhattan, NY》

En la torre Stark él doctor Selvig despertaba y miraba toda la invasión, el golpe lo había regresado a la realidad, mientras el Capitán América se mantenía luchando, se notaba su cansancio pero no podia rendirse.

Un Chitauri derribo al Capitán y comenzó a someterlo con su lanza, cuándo estaba a punto de disparar Steve movió la lanza y desvío el ataque, se giró tumbó al Chitauri y con su escudo separó la cabeza del Chitauri.

\- "Capitán el banco en la 42, después de Madison, tienen a varios civiles acorralados" -Dijo Barton por el comunicador, Steve corrió a toda velocidad directo al banco.

Por otro lado Vegeta, quién aún permanecía en Super Saiyan, destruía naves Chitauri, a lo lejos vió a Loki y no perdió tiempo, lanzo un ataque directo hacía él pero Loki, usando su cetro, hizo que él ataque explotará, Vegeta estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo pero desde su espalda vários Chitauris comenzaron a dispararle.

\- ¡Me estorban! -Grito Vegeta lanzando varios ataques de KI provocando la muerte de los Chitauris.

\- "¿Cómo vas Vegeta?" -Preguntó Goku por el comunicador.

\- Bien pero no dejan de llegar y me estoy cansando -Respondió Vegeta volviendo a su estado base.

\- "Igual, pero necesito tu ayuda por acá" -Dijo Goku quién estaba frente a un Leviatán.

\- Voy para allá -Respondió Vegeta.

Mientras tanto los Chitauris amenazaban a los civiles, Steve se escabullo y ataco desde la espalda a un Chitauri que tenía un explosivo.

El explosivo se había activado y a los Chitauris no les importaba morir, dos Chitauris comenzaron a disparar a Steve quién uso su escudo para cubrirse, corrió hasta una mesa de oficina y con una patada la mando directo a los Chitauris que solo se desequilibraron un poco, Steve uso la oportunidad y lanzó su escudó directo a ambos Chitauris, el escudo rebotó en uno golpeando al segundo y volviendo con Steve.

\- ¡Rápido, salgan de aquí! -Grito Steve a los civiles quiénes sin titubear comenzaron a correr.

Un Chitauri que estaba escondido corrio directo a el explosivo, cuándo lo tomo intento lanzarlo hacía Steve pero éste uso su escudo para cubrirse mientras intentaba saltar desde una ventana.

Una explosión azúl cubrió el edificio, los civiles habían salido y estaban siendo evacuados, Steve cayó en el techo de un auto con muchas heridas y sin su máscara, cubrió su estómago con una mano, el dolor comenzaba y cuándo miro su mano pudo ver sangre en sus guantes, pero no era tiempo de detenerse era tiempo de seguir luchando.

《Helicarrier》

\- Director Fury, el consejo a tomado una decisión -Dijo una señora a través de una pantalla, había mas gente pero no se distinguían rostros.

\- Reconozco que el consejo ha tomado una decisión, pero en vista de que es una absurda decisión estoy dispuesto a ignorarla -Respondió Fury.

\- Director... Usted está más cerca que nuestros submarinos, haga despegar el Jet -Dijo un hombre.

\- Esa es la isla de Manhattan, concejal, hasta no ver a mi equipo derrotado no voy a ordenar un ataque nuclear contra los civiles que viven en la isla -Respondió Fury.

\- Si no los contenemos aquí lo perderemos todo -Contesto el hombre.

\- Y lanzar un misil es señal de que ya ocurrió -Respondio Fury cortando la comunicación.

《Manhattan, NY》

Natasha estaba aún encima del Chitauri, estaba sobrevolando toda la ciudad cuándo comenzaron a dispararle.

\- Ah, tú -Menciono Natasha viendo a Loki detrás suyo, Loki seguía disparando mientras Natasha esquivaba- ¡Hawkeye! -Dijo Natasha comunicándose con Barton.

\- Nat, ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Barton con burla.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme? -Preguntó Natasha molesta.

\- Lo tengo -Dijo Barton mientras apuntaba, disparo la flecha que iba directo al ojo de Loki, Loki detuvo la flecha con su mano y miro a Barton con una sonrisa burlona pero en ese momento la flecha explotó, el "carruaje" se derrumbó, éste cayó en las letras "S" y "T" de la torre junto con Loki quién por suerte aterrizó en el balcón.

La suerte se fue cuándo Hulk entro con un salto empujando a Loki hasta adentro rompiendo el vidrio, Hulk dió un gran grito y comenzó a caminar directo a Loki.

\- ¡Ya basta! -Grito Loki y Hulk se detuvo - ¡Todos están por debajo de mi, yo soy un Dios, criatura tonta! Y no me va a intimidar... -Loki fue interrumpido porque Hulk lo agarro y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo, se detuvo y lo tenía de cabeza, Hulk sonrió al verlo y siguió azotandolo, cuándo se cansó lo dejo en el suelo y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Debilucho -Dijo Hulk comenzando a alejarse mientras Loki seguía en shock en el suelo y con mucho dolor.

Natasha aterrizó directo en donde estaba el portal, la nave siguió su camino pero fue destruida por Vegeta quién pasaba por ahí.

La agente Romanoff se acercaba a la base del portal, estaba sorprendida de lo que veía.

\- El cetro -Dijo el Doctor Selvig mirando a Natasha quién volteo a verlo - El cetro de Loki... La energía, el Tesseract no pelea, no puedes protegerte de ti mismo -Decia Selvig mientras Natasha se acercaba.

\- No es su culpa, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo -Dijo Natasha en tono comprensivo.

\- Yo diría que si -Respondió Selvig- Lo construí a modo de que pudiera cortar la fuente de energía -Dijo Selvig.

\- El cetro de Loki -Menciono Natasha con voz baja.

\- Tal vez con el puedan cerrar el portal, y estoy viendolo justo ahora -Dijo Selvig mirando el balcón de abajo.

Thor estaba encima de una nave Chitauri, golpeaba a los Chitauris que trataban de hacerlo bajar cuándo desde un edificio salio un Leviatán estrellándose de frente contra Thor, Iron Man vio esto y voló directo a el Leviatán mientras comenzaba a atacarlo con un laser de su armadura.

\- Señor, perderemos energía antes de penetrar esa armadura -Dijo Jarvis, Iron Man obedeció y intento algo diferente.

\- Jarvis, ¿Conocés la historia de Jonás? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Yo no lo consideraría un modelo a seguir -Respondió Jarvis.

Iron Man adelanto a el Leviatán y entro dentro de éste mismo, comenzaba a disparar desde adentro hasta que salió por el otro lado, la explosión dentro del Leviatán provoco que Iron Man cayera, cuándo intento levantarse fue atacado por vários Chitauris.

Vegeta había llegado justo dónde estaba Goku, al llegar pudo ver otro Leviatán más.

\- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿El dia de destruir a Vegeta? -Preguntó Vegeta pasando al super saiyajin al igual que Goku.

\- ¡Ahora! -Grito Goku lanzando un Kamehameha mientras Vegeta atacaba con un Final Flash, los ataques se combinaron evaporando al Leviatán.

Vegeta con cansancio regreso al estado base mientras comenzaba a desplomarse, Goku con sus pocas fuerzas tomo velocidad, toco a Vegeta y se teletransportó hasta el suelo, al llegar éstos estaban rodeados de Chitauris.

«Esto se va a poner feo» Pensó Goku que sostenía con su hombro a Vegeta quién apenas tenía energía para tener un ojo abierto.

Barton por otro lado atacaba a un Chitauri que había logrado llegar, le disparó directo en el ojo pero no fue el único, desde su espalda otro Chitauri había llegado, Barton se defendió con su arco puesto que se había quedado sin flechas, con una patada logro empujarlo del edificó.

Más naves Chitauris se acercaban a su posición así que sin perder tiempo tomo la flecha que había clavado en el ojo del Chitauri, con un mecanismo de su aljaba cambio la flecha y se lanzó del edificio mientras las naves Chitauris empezaban a disparar a quemarropa, Barton disparo la flecha que se clavó en el edificio junto con una cuerda que conectaba con su arco, entro al edificio rompiendo una ventana y cayendo con mucho dolor.

Por otro lado Hulk que estaba golpeando Chitauris fue atacado por decenas de naves Chitauris al mismo tiempo así sometiéndolo.

《Helicarrier》

\- "El director Fury ya no está al mando, orden de anulación 7-A-1-1" -Dijo una voz a un piloto que se preparaba para partir.

\- 7-A-1-1, entendido -Confirmo el piloto preparándose para despegar.

\- ¡Atención, despegue no autorizado detengan esa nave, repito, despegue no autorizado! -Ordenaba Maria Hill al notar la nave en movimiento, Fury sin perder tiempo agarro un RPG, salió de el cuartel y disparo a la nave... [N/A: Que se supone tenía un arma nuclear xd].

La nave a la que disparó por fortuna estaba vacía, pero una segunda nave había salido, los habían engañado para poder lanzar el misil con éxito, Fury uso una pistola para intentar detener el Jet pero fue inútil.

\- ¡Stark, escúchame, hay un misil que se dirige directamente a la ciudad! -Decía Fury intentado comunicarse con Iron Man.

《Manhattan, NY》

\- ¿En cuánto? -Preguntó Iron Man mientras trataba de quitarse a los Chitauris de encima.

\- "3 minutos máximo, volará todo Manhattan" -Respondió Fury.

\- Jarvis, toda la energía en los propulsores -Ordenó Tony.

\- Ya lo hice -Respondió Jarvis.

Iron Man salió volando directo al misil, no sabía como detenerlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Thor y Steve luchaban juntos, el martillo de Thor regresaba a su mano mientras el escudo del cap hacía lo mismo, ambos se la podían arreglar un poco luchando juntos, un Chitauri disparo directo al estómago del Capitán América, éste cayo al suelo por el dolor, Thor lanzo un rayo al Chitauri pulverizandolo.

\- ¿Listo para otra ronda? -Preguntó Thor ayudando a Steve a levantarse.

\- ¿Porqué, ya estas aburrido? -Preguntó Steve a modo de broma, lo cierto es que estaba exhausto.

\- "Lo estoy cerrando, ¿Me copian?, Puedo cerrar el portal" -Decía Natasha por el comunicador mientras atravesaba el campo de fuerza del cubo con el cetro de Loki.

\- Házlo -Ordenó Steve.

\- "No, espera" -Interrumpio Tony.

\- Tony, esas cosas siguen viniendo -Menciono Goku quién sostenía a Vegeta, había logrado escapar gracias al humo generado por las armas Chitauri, aterizando justo al lado de Steve y Thor.

— Se está acercando un misil, explotará en menos de un minuto —Dijo Stark asustando a todos.

— Ire a destruirlo —Menciono Goku dejando a Vegeta sentado en un pedazo de escombro.

— ¡Insecto! —Grito Vegeta llamando la atención de todos— Si atacas el misil harás que exploté a medio camino, dañarás a más personas —Dijo Vegeta.

— Hay si cierto —Contesto Goku riéndose y rascando su cabeza.

— "Ya se justo dónde lo pondré" —Escucharon todos a Tony por el comunicador, todos entendieron al instante.

— Stark, esa es una misión sin retorno —Le dijo Steve a Tony.

— Guarda energía para el regreso Jarvis —Dijo Tony quién estaba nervioso.

— Señor, ¿Llamo a la señorita Potts? —Preguntó Jarvis.

— ¿Por qué no? —Respondió Tony.

《Corporación Cápsula》

Gohan y Bulma veían las noticias, estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar.

— Las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York son un caos total —Decia la presentadora del programa— El ejército hace lo posible por contener los ataques pero simplemente están siendo superados, debo admitir que en todos mis años cómo reportera jamás vi algo cómo ésto —Bulma cambio de canal, quería saber si había algo respecto a los héroes.

— Necesito saber que están bien —Dijo Bulma.

— Tenemos información limitada del equipo que defiende Nueva York pero sabemos que el multimillonario Tony Stark o "Iron Man" forma parte de éste —La pantalla mostraba una foto de Tony— también nos llegan reportes de que el héroe nacional "El Capitán América" también forma parte del equipo —Ahora mostraban una foto antigua de el Capitán América en la segunda guerra mundial— Estamos en busca de más información al respecto sobre los demás integrantes—Decia la reportera.

《Manhattan, NY》

Tony se había colocado debajo del misil nuclear, activo unos propulsores en sus codos y comenzó a elevar el misil, Steve, Thor, Goku y Vegeta veían con nervios a Iron Man.

Iron Man uso más energía elevando más y más el misil, rozó un poco con la torre Stark pero logro subir con éxito, Tony vió el portal y supo lo que tenía que hacer, sin dudar entro al portal algo que todas las televisoras captaron.

Pepper miraba preocupada todo, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D celebraban que el misil haya sido desviado con éxito, los vengadores miraban preocupados que Tony no regresaba mientras Bulma y Gohan no lograban entender del todo lo que había sucedido.

Tony estaba dentro del portal, miraba el espacio y la gran base Chitauri, miles y miles de Leviatán que todavía estaban en camino, el misil llego a la base y explotó, Tony cerro los ojos, sabía que su fin se acercaba pero al menos logro salvar a todos, éste sería su fin ¿No?.

Desde abajo Los Vengadores veían con sorpresa como todos los Chitauris se desplomaban.

Por otro lado de la ciudad nuestros defensores veían con asombro lo mismo, Luke y Jéssica eran los más sorprendidos, no sabían que había pasado puesto que Daredevil pudo escuchar todo lo del misil y Iron Fist había logrado ver cómo Iron Man llevaba el misil.

Los Vengadores ahora solo esperaban el regreso de Stark pero... No regresaba.

— Cierralo —Ordenó Steve a Nat quién obedeció, el portal se cerraba, Goku apretó sus puños con fuerza, Steve, Thor y Vegeta miraron el suelo decaídos, Natasha miraba com esperanza el portal mientras se cerraba.

Al final sucedió, el último gran acto de rebeldía del gran Tony Stark...

O tal vez no.

Segundos antes de que el portal se cerrará por completo Iron Man logró atravesarlo.

— Lo logró —Dijo Natasha felíz, todos miraron cómo Tony caía.

— No está decelerando —Dijo Thor comenzando a girar su martillo, Goku al escuchar eso puso sus dedos en su frente pero antes de teletransportarse Hulk salto y atrapó a Iron Man, choco con un edificio pero logro llevarlo al suelo, lo dejo en el piso y se alejó unos cuántos pasos.

Thor se acerco y le quito la máscara, y ahí estaba, Tony Stark pero inconsciente.

— Su KI es estable —Menciono Vegeta que se acercaba ya un poco mejor.

— ¡¡¡GROAAAA!!! —Grito Hulk despertando a Iron Man quién estaba luy asustado —¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!! —Hulk dió un fuerte grito de victoria.

— ¿Qué sucedió?... Por favor díganme que no me besaron —Menciono Iron Man, Steve sonrío un poco por eso, Goku miraba a su al rededor viendo la gran cantidad de Chitauris derrotados que habían.

— Ganamos —Dijo Goku.

— ¡Hurra!, Buen trabajo señores, no hay que venir mañana, tomemonos el día —Decía Tony con dificultad— ¿Han comido shawarma?, Hay un restaurante de shawarma como a dos cuadras, no sé qué sea pero se me antoja —Menciono Tony. A Goku le brillaron los ojos por eso.

— Ésto aún no acaba —Dijo Thor mirando la torre Stark.

— Y el shawarma después —Respondio Tony.

Loki se arrastraba con dolor hasta llegar a unos escalones dónde pudo recostarse un poco, escuchó algo detrás suyo y volteo mirando a todos los vengadores.

— Si no te molesta, ahora si quiero ese trago —Menciono Loki recibiendo un gruñido de Hulk.

— Bien ya basta muchachos, hay que dejar de posar épicamente —Dijo Tony mientras Thor levantaba a Loki, en ese momento desde el ascensor vários agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D entraban.

— Buen trabajo muchachos nosotros nos llevaremos el cetro —Dijo el científico Jasper Sitwell quién llegaba junto al agente Rumlow, Steve sin dudar entrego el cetro.

— Voy para abajo, envíen equipo de rescate —Dijo el Capitán América.

— Voy para abajo, envíen equipo de rescate —Dijo Loki quién se había transformado en Steve a modo de burla —En serio, ¿Cómo es que?... —Loki no pudo terminar

— Cállate —Dijo Thor bastante molesto cubriendo la boca de Loki con una especie de bozal.

— Ahora si, ¡Vamos por shawarma! —Dijo Goku bastante felíz entrando al elevador junto con el resto de Vengadores, cuándo Hulk iba a entrar fue detenido.

— Wow, wow, wow, detente ¿A dónde crees que vas fortachon?, No hay espacio, tú vas por las escaleras —Menciono Tony deteniendo a Hulk.

— ¡¿Que?!, ¡Hulk odia las escaleras! —Se quejó Hulk.

— ¿Si?, Pues no entras aquí así que te tocan escaleras —Dijo Tony mientras el ascensor se cerraba, Hulk con quejas abrió la puerta de las escaleras y vio con sorpresa cientos de estás.

— ¡¡¡ODIO LAS ESCALERAAAAAASSS —Grito Hulk mientras comenzaba a bajar.

Una vez todos abajo comenzaron a dirigirse al restaurante, antes de entrar Hulk regreso a ser Bruce y Tony le lanzo algo de ropa.

— Pontela, la saqué de la torre —Dijo Tony, Bruce se cambió y todos entraron, ordenaron y comenzaron a comer, claro que todos miraban con sorpresa cómo comían los Saiyajin, exceptuando a Thor.

— Ésto está rico ¡Quiero otro! —Dijo Thor estrellando el plato en el suelo.

— ¡Yo también! —Dijo Goku imitando a Thor.

— Carguelo a la cuenta —Dijo Tony a la mesera, el lugar estaba lleno de escombros y algunas meseras limpiaban todo, además de que los cocineros no paraban ni un instante por atender a los dos Saiyajins puros.

— Y entonces... ¿Se acabo? —Dijo Barton.

— Con Loki encerrado y el cetro con nosotros yo creó que... Si, ésto se acabo —Dijo Thor.

— ¿Y si nos vuelven a necesitar? —Menciono Tony.

— Aquí estaremos —Respondió Vegeta.

— Pero nos vamos muy lejos —Dijo Goku.

— Pueden quedarse en la torre Stark —Dijo Tony— Lo mismo para ti Bruce, después de todo tenemos que investigar a Hulk ¿No? —Dijo Tony.

— Entonces tendré que traer a Gohan —Menciono Goku y algunos lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿Quien es Gohan? —Preguntó Bruce.

— Mi hijo —Respondió Goku con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Quién fue la valiente? —Preguntó Barton con burla.

— Jejeje, fue mi esposa Chi-Chi, aunque... Ella falleció hace dos meses —Respondió Goku algo triste.

— Lo siento —Dijo Barton.

— No, está bien, ahora está en un lugar mejor —Contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Preguntó Tony.

— ¿Gohan?, Veamos... Uno, dos —Dijo Goku mientras comenzaba a contar, lo cierto es que lo había olvidado, además de qué es difícil saber su edad teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estuvo en la sala del tiempo — Serían once años —Dijo Goku regresando a comer.

— Podría entrar a la secundaria/preparatoria de Midtown —Dijo Tony pero luego pensó "¿Qué tan listo sería Gohan?" teniendo en cuenta a su padre no esperaba mucho— O mejor eso se decidirá después —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Cómo sea, ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? —Preguntó Vegeta.

— Un equipó —Respondió Steve.

Conti-...

— Vaya quipo de mierda —Contesto Vegeta.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué?, ¿Esperan un adelanto o qué?

¡Joder, tengan pues! :v

— Mi nombre es Tony Stark y no me das miedo, se que eres un cobarde, así que decidí que tú ya estás muerto —Dijo Tony frente a las cámaras.

— ¿Papá? —Pregunto Gohan a Goku que miraba las noticias.

— Si eres muy hombre, te doy mi dirección: 10880 Malibú Point 90265, dejaré la puerta abierta —Término Tony subiéndose a su coche y arrancando, Goku apago el televisor y se fue a preparar un sándwich.

— ¿Harás algo? —Preguntó Gohan.

— Puede cuidarse sólo, no intervendre de no ser necesario —Respondió Goku.

A no chicos, ésto es sólo el comienzo

Vegeta estaba en una base de S.H.I.E.L.D mientras Rumlow daba un mensaje.

— Les guste o no, el Capitán América es un enemigo público ahora —Concluyo Rumlow, Vegeta sabía que eso era imposible, su KI era igual de puro que el de Gokú.

Sin decir nada salió de la sala y emprendió vuelo para buscar a Steve Rogers.

Con pequeños cambios :P

Ahora se podía ver a un chico con una chamarra azul junto con un traje de color rojo saltar por los edificios.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Ahora si xd.

Como vieron ya tengo algunas cosas planeadas, simplemente fue un muy pequeño avance de todo lo que se viene, quiero aclarar que el siguiente capítulo será un arco inventado, empezaré con algo de relleno de Gohan para darle forma al siguiente arco :P

Cómo sea, ya saben, recuerden votar y comentar su respectivo "uwu" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos.

También puedes comentar esta carita complicada "\\_(ツ)/"

Se despide Bosket7, hasta la próxima.


	10. Nuevos héroes

Daredevil, Jéssica, Luke y Iron Fist veían sorprendidos cómo caían los Chitauris.

\- Esos hijos de puta lo lograron -Dijo Jéssica mientras comenzaba a mirar todos- Bueno, fue horrible toda está mierda pero ya me voy, tengo que ver que tan destrozada está mi oficina -Menciono Jéssica dándose la vuelta.

\- Yo también me retiro, tengo que investigar a la mano -Dijo Iron Fist inclinándose en señal de respeto comenzando a caminar.

\- Oye, oye, oye, ¿Dijiste la mano? -Preguntó Daredevil.

\- Si, un grupo de gente muy mala -Interrumpio Luke Cage.

\- ¿Los conocen? -Preguntó Iron Fist.

\- Sólo por ellos dejé el Harlem -Contestó Luke.

\- Yo he tenido varios encuentros con esos sujetos -Mencionó Daredevil.

\- ¿Qué información tienen? -Preguntó Iron Fist, lo cierto es que él tenía poca información.

\- No mucho sólo que necesitó sacarlos de las calles, han asesinado a mucha gente -Respondió Daredevil.

\- Momento, momento, ¿Todos buscamos lo mismo? -Preguntó Luke.

\- Parece que si -Contestó Iron Fist.

\- ¿Qué les parece una pequeña alianza?, Por lo menos hasta que nos ocupemos de la mano -Preguntó Daredevil.

\- ¿Y luego que?, ¿Nos ponemos nombres estúpidos? -Preguntó Luke sarcásticamente.

\- No, derrotamos a la mano, ayudamos a la ciudad y después ésto nunca paso -Contestó Daredevil.

\- Bien, defenderemos la ciudad -Dijo Iron Fist acercándose a todos- Iron Fist, un placer -Dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Daredevil -Contestó el mencionado estrechando su mano con Iron Fist.

\- Power Man -Dijo Luke.

\- Pensé que te llamabas Luke -Preguntó Iron Fist.

\- Si pero ustedes tienen sus nombres raros, si él de la armadura puede ser Iron Man, yo puedo ser Power Man -Contestó Luke o "Power Man"- Bien, conozco un buen lugar -Dijo Luke comenzando a caminar seguido de Iron Fist y Daredevil.

《Dos semanas después》

Reproducir Left Hand Free (Alt-J) si les apetece xd

Un chico de Queens se preparaba para ir a su secundaria, se arreglo un poco mientras guardaba cosas en su mochila.

\- ¡Peter, Ned está aquí! -Grito desde abajo May Parker.

\- Ya voy May -Respondió Peter colocándose sus lentes y saliendo de su habitación.

-Dijo May dándole su almuerzo a Peter.

\- Grácias -Respondió Peter saliendo junto con su amigo Ned.

\- Que loco lo de Manhattan ¿No? -Preguntó Ned.

\- Yo solo espero que podamos ir a Oscorp, ¿Supiste que tienen esa cosa del espacio?, Quiero saber que han averiguado con ella -Contestó Peter emocionado.

\- Supongo que habrá que esperar -Respondió Ned.

Ahora cambiamos de zona a una limosina que pasaba por la ciudad, dentro de ella venían el Multimillonario Tony Stark junto con el hijo de Son Goku, Son Gohan.

\- Vaya -Dijo Gohan bastante sorprendido mirando toda la zona, sin duda era muy diferente a la montaña paoz.

A diferencia de lo habitual Gohan vestía ropa normal en lugar de su clásica ropa morada de entrenamiento, por suerte Stark mando a conseguir algo de ropa para él.

Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca.

Junto con una chamarra y un pants o chándal negro los cuales tenían un diseño de lo que parecía un dragon Dorado.

Gohan había sorprendido a Tony con su gran inteligencia, dudaba que él necesitará ir a la escuela pero siempre se puede aprender algo, además no es bueno que solo éste encerrado, por lo menos a Gohan se le veía feliz.

\- Bien chico, llegamos -Dijo Tony mientras Gohan comenzaba a abrir la puerta para salir- Espera, la mochila -Dijo Tony dándole la mochila a Gohan, está era de un color verde.

\- Gracias señor Stark -Menciono Gohan saliendo de la limosina.

\- Ni lo menciones -Respondió Tony para que después la limosina se fuera, todos los estudiantes miraban a Gohan, al menos todos los que lo vieron, ver a un chico de un peinado que desafía la gravedad bajar de una limosina no era cosa de todos los días, lo vieron unos segundos y luego continuaron sus caminos.

«De acuerdo Gohan, es tu primer día con una vida normal, sólo recuerda lo que te dijo el señor Stark, no poderes, no información de los vengadores y no llamar mucho la atención» Pensaba Gohan mirando a los lados justo cuándo dos chicos se acercaron a él.

\- Hola, tú debes ser el nuevo -Dijo uno de los chicos sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?, Ah sí jejeje, mi nombre es Gohan -Se presentó Gohan

\- Bienvenido Gohan, yo soy Peter y él es Ned -Dijo señalando a su amigo.

\- Que onda -Contestó Ned cruzando los brazos tratando de verse """Cool"""

\- Él director me dijo que te mostrará la escuela, vamos -Menciono Peter comenzando a caminar.

\- Gracias, sin ustedes me abría perdido -Dijo Gohan caminando al lado de Peter y Ned.

\- ¿Y de qué escuela vienes? -Preguntó Ned.

\- IES abroad, es una secundaría de Japón -Respondió Gohan mintiendo, Stark le había dado información falsa para responder algunas preguntas que le podrían hacer.

\- ¿Estudiaste en Japón? -Preguntó Peter sorprendido.

\- Soy de Japón -Respondió Gohan.

\- Genial, las chicas aman a los extranjeros -Menciono Ned.

Mientras Peter y Ned le mostraban la escuela, todos los alumnos miraban a Gohan, ciertamente su peinado era muy raro.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos Peter y Ned le habrían mostrado toda la escuela a Gohan, era muy grande pero bastante intuitiva, usualmente las primeras clases tocaban en el primer piso mientras que las últimas tocaban en el segundo piso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? -Preguntó Peter.

\- A ver -Dijo Gohan sacando un papel dónde había escrito su horario escolar- Veamos... Hoy es viernes así que, Biología -Dijo Gohan.

\- Genial, igual que a nosotros -Menciono Peter comenzando a caminar a salón- Por cierto, ten cuidado con los jugadores de football -Dijo Peter antes de entrar el salón, por suerte la clase apenas estaba por iniciar.

\- Un minuto más tarde y ya no hubieran logrado entrar señor Parker y señor Leeds -Dijo el maestro.

\- Lo siento -Se disculpo Peter entrando al salón seguido de Ned y Gohan.

\- Un segundo, tú espera aquí -Dijo el maestro a Gohan- Eres nuevo ¿No? -Preguntó el Maestro.

\- Si -Respondió Gohan.

\- Bien preséntate con la clase -Dijo el profesor.

\- Em.. ok -Dijo Gohan poniéndose frente a todos- Esto... Mi nombre es Son Gohan, soy de Japón, tengo 11 años y me gusta la comida -Se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

Las reacciones fueron diversas unos se sorprendieron al saber que venía de Japón otros se rieron por el curioso dato de que le gusta la comida.

\- Tomé asiento Son -Ordenó el maestro- Bien, yo soy Alexander Brown pero puedes llamarme Sr. Brown o maestro Alex, yo seré tu maestro de Biología -Dijo Alex comenzando la clase (1).

Gohan se sentó al lado de Peter y Ned, curiosamente era la única mesa con sólo dos personas, la mayoría tenían tres personas.

\- Creó que el dato de la comida sobraba -Dijo Ned a Gohan.

\- Bien chicos, comencemos con algo sencillo -Interrumpio el maestro comenzando la clase- Veamos... ¿Quién puede decirme cuanta energía produce una anguila eléctrica? -Preguntó el maestro pero nadie decía nada- ¿Nadie? -Volvio a preguntar para ver a Gohan levantar la mano.

\- La anguila eléctrica produce hasta 600 voltios o watts en cuestión de milisegundos -Respondió Gohan.

\- Excelente respuesta Son -Dijo el maestro continuando con la clase.

\- Ash, un cerebrito -Dijo una chica, su piel era algo morena y estaba junto a un chico rubio de gran musculatura, eran Liz Allan y Flash Thompson.

\- Estoy ansioso de meterlo junto a Parker en algún casillero -Contesto Flash.

\- Dejá que disfrute su primer dia Flash -Se quejó Liz.

\- Oh vamos, es mejor enseñarle lo que le espera -Contesto Flash.

\- Haz lo que quieras -Contesto Liz girando su rostro enojada.

La clase continúo de forma tranquila, Flash estaba más ocupado con Liz cómo para molestar a Peter y Ned, Gohan, Peter y en ocasiones Ned o Flash eran los únicos que respondían las preguntas que hacía el maestro, Peter y Gohan las respondían bien, Ned y Flash... Pues lo intentaban, la clase término y los alumnos salieron del salón directo a sus casilleros.

El casillero de Gohan estaba justo al lado de los de Peter y Ned, más específico estaba en medio de ambos.

\- ¡Oye nuevo! -Grito Flash haciendo que Gohan lo mire confundido.

\- Suerte Gohan -Dijo Ned empujando a Gohan hacía Flash pero Peter se puso enfrente.

\- Vamos Flash, es su primer día -Dijo Peter tratando de convencer a Flash.

\- ¡Quítate nerd! -Grito Flash metiendo a Peter dentro de su propio casillero.

\- ¡Oye déjalo en paz! -Grito Gohan pero un recuerdo vino a su mente.

[Flashback]

\- Regla número uno, jamás mostrar tus poderes -Dijo Stark mientras llevaba a Gohan a la escuela.

[Fin del Flashback]

«Bueno... Si sólo esquivó y uso su fuerza en su contra no son poderes, es sabiduría en artes marciales» Pensó Gohan.

\- Liz se enojó conmigo por tu culpa pelos parados -Dijo Flash mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos- Ésto lo voy a gozar, cómo no... -Decía Flash pero fue interrumpido.

\- Hablas mucho -Interrumpio Gohan.

Flash estaba molesto así que soltó un golpe directo a Gohan quién sólo lo esquivó.

\- ¿Qué? -Se preguntó Flash sorprendido.

\- Predecible -Menciono Gohan con burla, Flash se lanzó directo a intentar derribar a Gohan cómo si de un partido de fútbol se tratase, Gohan utilizó el impulso de Flash para levantarlo en el aire y hacerlo caer en el suelo.

\- Imposible, un nerd no puede ser tan fuerte -Se quejó Flash desde el suelo.

\- Aunque soy fuerte no necesité usar fuerza en tí, fue tu propia fuerza la que causó tu derrota -Contesto Gohan.

\- Ejem, amigo, ¿Me ayudas? -Preguntó Peter desde el casillero, Gohan se dió cuenta y intentó abrir el casillero pero estaba cerrado, pensó en abrir el casillero a la fuerza pero...

\- 11-84 -Menciono Peter, Gohan puso la combinación y efectivamente, el casillero se abrió- Grácias -Dijo Peter al salir.

\- Oye viejo eso fue genial -Interrumpio Ned mientras Flash se quitaba polvo de encima.

\- No será la última vez que nos enfrentemos -Dijo Flash enojado.

\- Esperó ese día -Contesto Gohan mirándolo con determinación, Gohan había sentido su KI, Flash no era una mala persona, al menos no del todo.

\- ¡Quítate Peppa Pig! -Dijo Flash a Ned empujandolo y siguiendo su camino.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- Aún me lo sigo preguntando, cuándo éramos niños fuimos grandes amigos pero mientras yo me concentraba en las clases el se concentra en los deportes -Respondió Peter, la chicharra sonó reanudando las clases.

\- ¿Cuál te toca? -Preguntó Ned.

\- Veamos... Matemáticas -Contesto Gohan.

\- A mi me toca historia nos vemos luego -Respondió Peter.

\- Yo voy a lenguaje, te veré en la clase de deportes -Dijo Ned tomando su caminó.

Gohan fue directo a su salón, la clase aún no empezaba y ese salón, a diferencia de los otros, tenía asientos diferentes para cada estudiante, Gohan se presentó ante la clase y tomó asiento.

\- Yo seré tu profesor, soy James Smith -Menciono el maestro- Bien, veamos algo simple ¿Alguien puede decirme la paradoja del regalo de cumpleaños? -Preguntó el maestro, Gohan estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido.

\- La paradoja del cumpleaños establece que si hay 23 personas reunidas hay una probablidad del 50,7% de que al menos dos personas de ellas cumplan años el mismo día. Para 60 o más personas la probabilidad es mayor del 99%, se llegó a está conclusión debido a una división entre número de invitados y los días en el año -Respondió una bella chica del fondo, era rubia y de ojos verdes.

\- Excelente respuesta señorita Stacy -Dijo el maestro, la clase continúo normal hasta la salida, no hubo demasiado que resaltar exceptuando que Peter y Ned no fueron molestados por Flash.

La limosina había llegado por Gohan, antes de subir se despidió.

\- Fue bueno, los veré el lunes chicos -Dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a la limosina.

\- ¡Oye Gohan!, por cierto, el Lunes tienes que ir a Oscorp, habrá un viaje para ver investigaciones de genética -Dijo Peter deteniendo a Gohan.

\- Vale, los veré allá -Se despidió Gohan subiéndose a la limosina.

\- Algún día yo seré el que se suba a la limosina -Dijo Ned caminando junto a Peter.

\- Si, cómo chofer -Se burló Peter.

\- Te pasaste -Contesto Ned bastante serio pero después río junto a Peter.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Bien amikos, éste capítulo más que de relleno fue un capítulo introductorio, estén listos para lo que se viene xd.

(1): Decidí inventar los maestros así que no estén jodiendo con decir que el maestro no existe :v

Éste probablemente sea el capítulo más corto xd.

Por cierto, Daredevil, Iron Fist y Luke Cage sólo trabajaron juntos porqué tienen un objetivo en común y saben que aunque no lo quisieran tarde o temprano sus caminos se cruzarían, yo sólo acelere el proceso xd.

Una última cosa, no, Jéssica no fue descartada, aparecerá pero a su debido tiempo :v

Bueno ahora si, recuerden votar y comentar su respectivo "uwu" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos, también pueden comentar "XD".

Se despide Bosket7, hasta la próxima ;v


	11. Spider-Man

Era lunes en la mañana, Gohan se preparaba para el viaje a Oscorp, Happy pasaría por él en unos minutos, Goku simplemente veía la televisión con calma mientras que Bruce permanecía en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Dónde está el señor Vegeta? -Preguntó Gohan mientras se preparaba su almuerzo.

\- Fue a S.H.I.E.L.D. Nat lo necesitaba para algo -Respondió Goku.

\- Pensé que él y el señor Stark ayudaban a Bruce con su "Problema" -Menciono Gohan poniéndose al lado de Goku quién veía las noticias, al parecer hablaban de un terrorista.

\- Así es solamente que están ocupados, Vegeta tiene su cosa secreta de espías, Tony se encarga del terrorista y yo simplemente me relajo -Dijo Goku subiendole un poco el volumen a la televisión, al parecer Tony estaba dando un mensaje.

\- Mi nombre es Tony Stark y no me das miedo, se que eres un cobarde, así que decidí que tú ya estás muerto -Dijo Tony frente a las cámaras.

\- ¿Papá? -Pregunto Gohan a Goku que miraba las noticias.

\- Si eres muy hombre, te doy mi dirección: 10880 Malibú Point 90265, dejaré la puerta abierta -Término Tony subiéndose a su coche y arrancando, Goku apago el televisor y se fue a preparar un sándwich.

\- ¿Harás algo? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- Puede cuidarse sólo, no intervendre de no ser necesario -Respondió Goku- Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento -Concluyo Goku.

\- Bueno debo irme, Peter y Ned deben estar esperándome -Dijo Gohan mientras salía del antiguo edificio Stark que había pasado a llamarse "Torre Vengadores", afuera de está se encontraba Happy.

Jon Favreau cómo Harold "Happy" Hogan

\- Rápido niño tengo que llegar a Stark Industries -Apuraba Happy a Gohan, éste había accedido a llevar a Gohan debido a que Stark Industries no quedaba muy lejos de Oscorp.

\- ¿Qué no Happy significaba Feliz? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- Pues me haría muy feliz llegar a tiempo -Respondio Happy, Gohan se subió y fue un viaje tranquilo, cuándo llego a Oscorp fuera de éste se encontraban Peter y Ned.

\- Hola chicos ¿Están listos? -Preguntó Ned.

\- Siempre lo estoy -Respondió Peter.

\- ¡Parker! -Grito un maestro dándole una cámara a Peter- Él sujeto del periódico escolar enfermo, y escuché que te gustaba la fotografia -Dijo el maestro.

\- Si ¿Pero que quiere que haga? -Preguntó Peter.

\- ¿No es obvio?, Necesitaré que tomes las fotos para el periódico, vamos apresurense -Dijo el maestro y todos entraron, una vez ahí los profesores comenzaban a explicar todo el que daba más datos era el conocido doctor Curt Connors.

Rhys Ifans cómo Curtis "Curt" Connors

Además de su inteligencia y su facilidad para explicar éste científico también resaltaba por la falta de su brazo derecho.

\- Disculpe ¿Puedo tomar unas fotos?, son para el periódico escolar -Interrumpio Peter la exposición de arañas de Connors.

\- Por supuesto, señor... -Decía el científico pero no sabía su nombre.

\- Parker -Completo la frase Peter.

\- Señor Parker adelanté -Dijo el científico mientras Peter comenzaba a tomar las fotos- Bien cómo verán tenemos aquí a 15 super especies de arañas, estás no son arañas comunes fueron alteradas genéticamente, nos ayudarán a alcanzar la cúspide de la evolución humana, estás 15... -Decía el científico pero fue interrumpido.

\- 14 señor, sólo hay 14 especies -Interrumpio Peter, Connors se acercó a ver de cerca las arañas para darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

\- Bueno, supongo que mi esposa debe estar examinandola -Menciono Connors- Bueno, se que debo estar aburriendolos así que vamos por algo más Interesante, cómo sabrán el astronauta John Jameson trajo algo en su último reingreso a la tierra -Explicaba Connors mientras todos lo seguían, exceptuando a Peter que seguía tomando fotos desde distintos ángulos, en un momento la cámara empezó a fallar, al parecer se había quedado sin batería, por suerte le habían dado una de repuesto.

Peter cambió la batería y comenzó a comprobar que todo estuviera bien, en ese momento sintió un gran dolor en su mano, cuándo la agitó una araña muerta cayó de su mano, Peter se acercó un poco a verla pero el maestro lo había llamado, después se preocuparía por eso.

Pero Peter no fue el único, Gohan había sentido cómo el KI de Peter se había elevado de gran manera, era sorprendente a decir verdad pero después volvió a su cantidad normal, Gohan estaba confundido pero sabía que si Peter ocultaba algo tenía sus razones, de hecho el mismo tiene prohibido decir que es hijo de un vengador, pensando en eso decidió preguntar después.

\- Bien chicos, ésto es algo que nombramos cómo el V-252, es una especie de vida, pensábamos que era un parásito, haciendo las pruebas un ratón murió al entrar en contacto con ésto pero descubrimos que es más cómo un simbionte, aún tratamos de investigar los efectos en humanos -Explico el doctor Connors mientras Peter tomaba las fotos, en ese momento el simbionte salto directo a Peter por suerte estaba encerrado en cristal, no se sabe lo que pudo haber pasado de no ser así

\- Parece que es susceptible a el flash de la cámara -Justifico Connors.

\- Bien hecho Parker molestaste a la cosa del espacio -Reclamo Flash quién estaba detrás de éste, así mismo golpeando a Peter en la nuca.

\- Chicos, chicos, tranquilos igual la exposición acabó -Interrumpio el maestro mientras los empezaba a guiar a la salida- Chicos la tarea de mañana será traer un reporte completo de las arañas -Menciono el maestro, los alumnos se quejaron pero estaba decidido.

\- Te veré mañana Peter -Dijo Gohan despidiéndose- A ti también Ned -.

\- Ese chico es muy raro -Menciono Ned.

\- Si, te veré después -Dijo Peter también tomando camino a su casa.

\- Si claro, dejen sólo al pobre de Ned -Se quejó mientras también empezaba a caminar a su hogar.

Peter había llegado, saludo a su tía y entró a su cuarto, comenzó a investigar sobre mordidas de arañas, había variedad de artículos, Ibán desde jaquecas hasta la muerte.

Mientras Peter seguía tecleando empezó a marearse hasta desmayarse en su teclado.

Por otro lado Gohan simplemente pensaba en Peter (No de esa forma, Fujoshis, las miro a ustedes :v)

«¿Será que Peter tiene poderes?, No creó, de ser así no se dejaría molestar por Flash... ¿Y si los mantiene ocultos?, Hay mucha gente con un KI alto por acá pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse» Gohan seguía pensando cuándo Goku llegó y prendió la televisión.

\- Nos encontramos transmitiendo en vivo la casa del multimillonario y héroe nacional Tony Stark o Iron Man, estamos al pendiente en el caso del ataque del Mandarín -Decía la reportera mientras se mostraba la casa de Tony.

\- ¿Enserio no harás nada? -Preguntó Gohan a su padre.

\- Es un héroe Gohan, tiene mucha tecnología y sabe lo que hace ¿De verdad creés que daría su dirección solo por irresponsabilidad? -Preguntó Goku- Vamos Gohan, eso obvio que ya tiene una estrategia -Menciono Goku.

\- Ehh... ¿Papá? -Dijo Gohan mientras señalaba la televisión, vários misiles se acercaban a la casa de Tony.

\- Tranquilo Gohan, confía en mi -Dijo convencido Goku, al parecer confiaba mucho en Tony.

La televisión empezó a mostrar cómo la casa de Tony era bombardeada, pero no solo eso, varios jets se acercaban y empezaban a disparar aunque uno a uno éstos eran destruídos por Iron Man.

Finalmente con un último misil la casa se derrumbó en su totalidad y sin que la televisora lo lograra captar Iron Man había escapado, pero respecto lo que la televisión mostró Tony había muerto, la noticia cambio ahora decía: ¿Tony Stark está muerto?.

Gohan simplemente miraba a Goku con cara de "te lo dije" Goku simplemente sonreía mientras pensaba en algo.

— Pfff, es obvio que... Pero tal vez... Iré a buscarlo —Dijo Goku mientras iba por su nuevo traje, con las cosas cómo están le pidió a Bulma un traje nuevo, al parecer Goku quería verse "Genial" cómo los demás.

Una vez con su nuevo traje decidió ir pero Gohan lo detuvo.

— Espera Papá, necesitas una máscara o algo, así yo podré seguir llendo a la escuela —Pidio Gohan, ciertamente llevar una vida normal le estaba gustando.

— Cierto pero ¿Dónde conseguiré una? —Preguntó Goku.

— Tal vez yo pueda ayudar —Menciono Bruce que recién llegaba, había salido de su laboratorio para comer algo.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Goku.

— Si pero estará listo hasta la noche —Respondio Bruce viendo el reloj que mostraba las 4:00pm

Goku miro a Gohan y después las noticias dónde daban a Tony por muerto, resignado miro a Bruce.

— Está bien, esperaré —Dijo Goku, ahora que ya no tenía a Milk, Gohan era lo único que le quedaba así que decidió apoyarlo en lo de la escuela, a su manera, pero lo hizo.

— Grácias —Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Las horas pasaban, Gohan había ido con Bruce para ayudarlo a ajustar la máscara a las cantidades de energía que podían liberar los saiyajin, Goku había llevado su traje y les daba detalles de cómo quiere la máscara.

— Señor Banner venga un segundo —Pidio Gohan alejándose de Goku.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Bruce.

— Necesitó un traje, uno que pueda esconder para llevar a la escuela —Respondió Gohan.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?, Pensé que querías una vida normal —Contesto Bruce.

— Así es pero vera... —Dijo Gohan comenzando a relatar lo sucedido.

⟨Flashback⟩

Gohan había salido de Oscorp y estaba camino a la torre Vengadores, Happy solo era un boleto de ida además de que no estaba muy lejos, paseaba por entré las calles cuándo escucho un grito.

Gohan sin dudar corrió directo al grito, revisaba cada callejón hasta que los encontró, eran dos chicos entre los 13 y los 16 años que estaban siendo asaltados por dos hombres que los amenazaban con una pistola.

Gohan sin dudarlo corrió directo, golpeó al del arma en el estómago para después levantarlo un poco y estrellarlo en una pared, el asaltante cayó desmayado.

Gohan miró al otro que intentaba escapar pero lanzó un pequeño ataque de KI haciendo que éste se cayera, Gohan corrió directo y le quito las cosas que había robado además de encerrar a ambos en un gran depósito de basura.

— Usualmente recogen la basura los Lunes —Se burlo Gohan comenzando a irse del callejón.

— ¡Oye! —Dijo uno de los chicos haciendo que Gohan se detuviera y cayera en cuenta de lo que había hecho— Grácias —Concluyo el chico, ambos chicos se fueron y Gohan hizo lo mismo por su parte.

⟨Fin del Flashback⟩

— Quiero ayudar a la gente pero también quiero una vida normal, necesito... Una identidad secreta —Explicaba Gohan.

— Escuchá, además de que arriesgo mi integridad no creo que funcione —Contesto Bruce.

— Vamos, solo necesito un traje ocultó, tal vez dentro de un reloj —Dijo Gohan dando ideas.

— Para hacer eso necesitaría la fórmula de las cápsulas de Capsule Corp —Contesto Bruce— Eso o puedes pedirle a su creador que te haga un traje, tengo entendido que son buenos amigos —Concluyo Bruce regresando con la máscara la cuál ya estaba lista.

Ya con todo preparado Goku se vistió con su nuevo traje

Es Goku Xeno por si lo lees offline xd

Y se puso su máscara

Mascara de Bardock Xeno :v

— Bien la máscara está diseñada para resistir grandes temperaturas también ataques muy potentes grácias a la tecnología Chitauri que nos dió control de daños y gracias a Gohan resiste la energía de tu Súper Salayin —Dijo Bruce dando las especificaciones.

— Saiyajin Bruce, saiyajin —Corrigio Gohan.

— Si eso dije —Contestó Bruce.

— Bien, con todo listo volaré por la ciudad y sus alrededores cuándo logre encontrar algo respecto a Tony lo ayudaré, si no encuentro nada regresaré —Dijo Goku, si estaba cerca podría identificarlo pero si estaba lejos el KI de Tony se pierde entré los demás.

— Suerte —Dijo Gohan, Goku solo sonrió y salió volando fuera del laboratorio así rompiendo una ventana y comenzando a buscar a Tony.

— Bueno yo iré a ver lo mío —Dijo Gohan dejando sólo a Bruce quién solo fue a dormir.

Gohan también volaba pero éste iba con dirección a Capsule Corp, le tomará cerca de 2 horas pero logrará regresar a dormir, después de todo sólo son las 8:00pm.

Gohan había llegado y aterrizó en el patio de Bulma, por suerte está todavía estaba despierta, Gohan llamó desde la ventana de el cuarto de Bulma mientras está solamente leía algo.

Gohan golpeó un poco la ventana, cuándo Bulma lo miro Gohan entro al cuarto.

— Bulma necesito un traje pero uno que pueda esconder y llevar a la escuela —Pidió Gohan, Bulma solamente sonrió un poco.

— Eres igual que tu padre —Contesto Bulma sacando un reloj de su mesita de noche— Sabía que necesitarías ésto —Dijo Bulma arrojándole el reloj a Gohan quién lo atrapó— Cuándo tu papá me pidió su traje me tomé la libertad de hacer eso para ti —Menciono Bulma— Para activarlo solo necesitas presionar el botón rojo cuándo te lo quieras quitar presionas el botón azul, está hecho de un nuevo material sintético que yo inventé, es indestructible... Bueno, en teoría lo es pero ustedes siempre me sorprenden, ahora vete que necesito dormir —Dijo Bulma, Gohan asintió y salió de Capsule Corp rumbo a la torre Vengadores, cuándo llego se metió a su habitación y se puso frente a un espejo, activo el reloj y su traje apareció.

Imaginen que si tiene casco xd

— Wow, que buen traje, me encanta —Dijo Gohan presionando el botón azul y el traje desapareció— Y funciona de maravilla —Dijo Gohan feliz, una vez sabiendo que funcionaba se fue a dormir.

Por otro lado Goku había encontrado a Tony, éste estaba en una especie de cobertizo.

— Es difícil encontrarte —Dijo Goku entrando al cobertizo dónde Tony estaba tratando de reparar a Jarvis.

— Ese es el plan —Contesto Tony.

— Te dieron por muerto —Menciono Goku tomando asiento cerca de Tony y quitándose la máscara.

— Eso también es parte del plan, no puedes matar a alguien que está muerto —Dijo Tony mientras había logrado conectar a Jarvis y éste comenzaba a cargarse.

— Pensé que tenías un plan de defensa —Reclamo Goku.

— ¿Vienes a ayudar o a sermonearme? —Se quejó Stark pero en ese momento alguien más entró apuntando con un arma, era un niño, Tony levantó sus brazos cómo si de verdad estuviera asustado, Goku hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Quietos! —Dijo el chico aún apuntandolos— Sin moverse —

— Ok... Bonito lanza papas —Menciono Tony— El cañón es un poco largo, súmale el calibre ancho y eso disminuye tu velocidad —Explico Tony, el chico disparo a un frasco que había éste se rompió y luego volvio a apuntar a Tony— Y ya no tienes papas —Dijo Tony regresando a reparar a Jarvis mientras Goku se relajó.

— Bien ¿Te llevó de regresó? —Preguntó Goku ignorando al niño.

— Ahora mismo no, necesito saber quién es el mandarín y para eso necesito desaparecer un tiempo así mantengo segura a Pepper —Respondió Tony.

— Un momento ¿Quiénes son? —Interrumpió el niño.

— El mecánico —Respondió Tony mientras desviaba un poco una lámpara la cual iluminó el traje de Iron Man.

— ¡No puede ser! —Se sorprendió el niño viendo el traje— ¿Ése es Iron Man? —Preguntó el niño.

— Técnicamente soy yo —Corrigio Tony.

— Técnicamente estás muerto —Dijo el niño acercándose a la armadura y dándole un periódico a Tony dónde lo daban por muerto.

— Ésto es lo que necesito —Dijo Tony dándole el periódico a Goku.

— Está bien pero no harás ésto sólo —Dijo Goku poniéndose la máscara.

— Me gusta tu nuevo traje, top heroico... todo el numerito —Menciono Tony cuándo se escucho un ruido detrás suyo, era el niño que había hecho que la armadura se cayera puesto que estaba recargada en la pared— Oye niño deja ahí, no lo toques, lo lastimaron, sufre déjalo en paz —Regaño Tony.

— Si yo hubiera inventado a Iron Man y a máquina de guerra... —Decía el niño pero fue interrumpido.

— Es Iron Patriot ahora —Corrigo Tony.

— Cómo sea, si los hubiera hecho les habría añadido un panel rerto- retrof... —Decía el niño pero no podía.

— Retroreflectante —Completo Tony.

— Y así convertirlos a modo furtivo —Dijo el niño sorprendiendo a Tony

— Qué buena idea —Felicito Tony.

— Yo no entiendo nada —Menciono Goku rascando su nuca.

— Bueno no importa, tengo que buscar información del Mandarín justo ahora, escucha niño, necesitó una laptop, un reloj digital, un celular, el accionador neumático de tu bazuca, un mapa del lugar, un resorte y un sándwich de atún —Ordeno Tony.

— Qué sean dos —Menciono Goku felíz— Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Goku.

— Harley, Harley Keener —Respondió Harley.

Ty Simpkins cómo Harley Keener

— ¿Qué gano yo ayudándolos? —Preguntó Harley.

— Salvación ¿Su nombre? —Preguntó Stark.

— ¿De quién? —Preguntó Harley.

— Del chico que te molesta en la escuela —Respondió Tony.

— ¿Tú cómo sabés eso? —Preguntó Harley.

— Tengo lo que necesitas —Dijo Tony sacando algo de la armadura— Ésto es una piñata para grillos, es broma es un arma peligrosa —Dijo Tony mostrando una especie de cápsula— Lo único que tienes que hacer es presionar ésto lejos de tu rostro y los niños dejarán de molestarte —Dijo Tony señalando un botón que tenía la cápsula— No es letal es solo para cubrirte la espalda —.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —Menciono Goku mirándolos.

— ¿Hecho? —Preguntó Tony, Harley intento tomar la cápsula pero Tony se lo negó— ¿Hecho? —Volvio a Preguntar.

— Si, si, hecho —Dijo Harley tomando la cápsula y mirándola asombrado, Tony se sentó al lado suyo.

— ¿Sabes que cosa sigo pensando?... ¿En dónde está mi sandwich? —Preguntó Tony.

— Si, si, ya voy —Respondió Harley, éste salió del cobertizo y hizo lo que le pidieron.

— ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora? —Preguntó Goku.

— Sólo sé que el mandarín es alguien muy malo y que ahora debo detenerlo para que Pepper éste segura —Respondió Tony.

— Espero que todo salga bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo —Contesto Goku.

— Eres una buena persona Goku, por cierto —Dijo Tony sacando una especie de chip de su armadura— Después de que me dijiste lo del KI y esas cosas inventé ésto, esperó que funcione —Dijo Tony y puso el chip en su brazo, éste se introdujo y el KI de Tony desapareció.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Goku sorprendido.

— Es un inhibidor de KI, me ayuda a permanecer oculto para ustedes, me será útil no quiero que aparezcas cuándo éste haciendo cositas con Pepper —Dijo Tony.

— ¿Y te lo puedes quitar? —Preguntó Goku.

— Si, con la ayuda de un imán y un poco de esfuerzo, así me aseguro de que no salga por accidente —Dijo Tony usando un pequeño imán y realizando presión en el brazo así saliendo el Chip.

Las horas pasaron, Harley llevo los materiales y Tony trabajo en la armadura, la dejo cargando y salio a investigar.

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno amigos quería decirles que habrá escenas que faltaran en Iron Man 3, esto básicamente porqué es una historia secundaria, la principal ahora mismo es la de Spidey, pero cómo no es simplemente hacerlas a un lado es que decidí darles historia.

El siguiente capítulo será un poco triste pero no demasiado xd

Además de que implica la llegada de nuevos personajes, entré ellos el verdadero mandarín.

Recuerden votar para entrar en la rifa de un alien imaginario, recién sacado del Área 51.

También deben comentar su respectivo "uwu" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos, también puedes comentar una carita triste ":("

Se despide Bosket7, hasta la próxima ;v


	12. Responsabilidad

"Nosotros creamos a nuestros

propios demonios„

Apenas dos días habían pasado desde la invasión a Nueva York, normalmente pensarían que tocan momentos de paz, pero eso no es algo usual en ninguno de nuestros héroes.

《Asia, Desconocido》

Era una pequeña oficina, no había mucho que resaltar exceptuando a un hombre en la oscuridad que miraba las noticias.

Varias televisoras transmitían entrevistas a varias personas después del "incidente"

\- ¿Superhéroes en Nueva York?. Por favor -Decía un anciano a la reportera, la televisión se apagó y el hombre de la oscuridad miraba a otro.

\- ¿Así que quieres dinero? -Preguntó la sombra al hombre frente a él.

\- Po- por supuesto señor mandarín -Respondió el hombre bastante asustado.

\- ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esto? -Preguntó el ahora conocido como el mandarín.

\- Es un... Le llamamos "proyecto extremis" -Respondió el hombre.

\- Escúchame, están comenzando a investigarme y necesito desaparecer. ¿Qué te parece esto?. Te doy los fondos para tus pruebas pero te llevas mi nombre -Ofreció el hombre.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -Preguntó el hombre.

\- Necesito total anonimato ahora mismo -Explicaba el hombre- Para desviar la atención de los federales sobre mí localización, tú te llevarás mi nombre, comienza a hacer ruido por allá, que desvíen su atención, desde este momento tú serás el mandarín, esa es mi oferta -Concluyó el mandarín.

\- Cómo negarme -Respondió el hombre, una vez hecho el trato ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, curiosamente el mandarín tenía una gran cantidad de anillos puestos.

Una vez fuera de la oficina se subió a su automóvil y ordenó a su chófer que lo lleve al aeropuerto.

« Pronto nos veremos » Pensó el hombre viendo en su teléfono una imágen de Tony Stark, su mano comenzó a brillar en un rojo intenso y el celular comenzó a derretirse hasta que finalmente explotó.

《Rosehill, Tenese》(Presente)

\- El sándwich estuvo bien, el resorte estaba oxidado pero los demás materiales bastarán -Decía Tony Stark, quien estaba junto a Goku y Harley.

\- Yo aún tengo hambre -Mencionó Goku mientras su estómago hacía un poco de ruido.

\- Y niño, cuándo me dijiste que tu hermana tenía un reloj me imaginaba algo más maduro -Regañó Tony mostrando en su muñeca un reloj de Dora la exploradora.

\- Tiene 6 ¿Qué esperabas? -Pregunto Harley.

\- No lo sé Tony, a mí me gusta -Dijo Goku.

\- ¿Ves?, Además es edición limitada -Mencionó Harley- ¿Ya podemos hablar de Nueva York? -Preguntó Harley, había estado molestando constantemente con eso pero Tony no quería mencionarlo.

\- Tal vez nunca, así que relájate -Respondió Tony.

\- ¿Y de los Vengadores?, ¿De esos si podemos hablar? -Preguntó Harley.

\- Goku -Mencionó Tony

\- Muy bien Harley, ¿Qué quieres saber? -Preguntó Goku.

\- ¿Es cierto que el Capitán América viene del pasado? -Preguntó Harley.

\- Si, se quedó congelado y despertó en este año -Respondió Goku.

\- Bien ¿Por qué no revelas tu identidad a todos?, nadie hablaba de ti en el reportaje -A Harley se le veía bastante emocionado.

\- Mi hijo quiere una vida normal si se revela mi identidad eso sería imposible para él, desde pequeño nos ayuda en las batallas creo que se merece esto -Respondió Goku.

\- ¿Y este lugar qué es? -Interrumpió Tony al ver muchas velas en una especie de callejón.

\- Había un sujeto, se llamaba Chad Davis él vivía por aquí, era del ejército, dicen que un día se volvió loco y con una bomba se hizo estallar, justo aquí -Relataba Harley- En total murieron 6 personas incluyendo a Chad Davis -Concluyó Harley.

\- Eso no tiene sentido -Interrumpió Goku- Si murieron 6 ¿Por qué sólo hay 5 sombras? -Preguntó Goku y Tony lo señaló dándole la razón.

\- Muchos dicen que cuándo sus almas se fueron al cielo dejaron esa marca, menos el de la bomba, él está en el infierno así que no tiene alma -Explicó Harley.

\- ¿Y tú te crees eso? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Eso es lo que dicen -Respondió Harley.

\- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda este cráter? -Preguntó Harley,

\- No y no me interesa -Respondió Tony.

\- A ese agujero de gusano, en Nueva York -Contestó Harley.

\- No hablaré sobre eso -Respondió Tony.

\- ¿Y volverán?. Los alienígenas -Preguntó Harley.

\- No lo sé ¿Te callas? -Contestó Tony.

\- Creo que lo mejor será no preguntar nada Harley -Interrumpió Goku.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Es por la ansiedad?, Oye ¿Ésto te pone muy ansioso?, Si quieres puedo parar ¿Quieres que pare? -Seguía molestando Harley.

\- Niño detente -Interrumpió Goku, hubo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Tony se levantó bastante molesto.

\- Tenías que preguntar ¿No? ¡¿Ya estas contento?! -Regañó Tony.

\- ¿Y ahora qué dije?, Ni siquiera pregunté nada -Se quejó Harley.

A Tony comenzó a darle un ataque de ansiedad, Goku lo miraba bastante preocupado, no sabía nada sobre eso pero al verlo sabía que era algo malo, sin pensar en si servía para algo o no Goku puso su mano en la espalda de Tony mientras le daba algo de su energía, Tony fue rodeado por un aura blanca al igual que Goku, eso le sirvió bastante y pudo controlarse.

\- Es tu culpa niño, tú me pusiste así -Dijo Tony lanzandole una pequeña bola de nieve- Como sea, el tipo de la bomba ¿Tenía familia? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Solo la señora Davis -Respondió Harley.

\- ¿Y ella dónde está? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Donde siempre está -Respondió Harley, este comenzó a guiar a Tony hasta un bar, Tony entró mientras que Harley se quedó afuera junto a Goku.

\- ¿Y su hijo cómo se llama? -Preguntó Harley.

\- Gohan -Respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y él también es un Vengador? -Preguntó Harley

\- No pero estoy seguro de que nos ayudará si lo necesitamos -Respondió Goku con una sonrisa, en ese momento una hermosa mujer entró al bar, Goku notó que su KI era más alto de lo normal al igual que era malvado, simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar mientras ella no hiciera nada, él tampoco lo haría.

\- ¿Creés que pueda ser un Vengador? -Preguntó Harley.

\- Eres muy listo, estoy seguro de que si logras hacer algo que te dé habilidades podrías serlo -Respondió Goku.

\- Un traje que me haga invisible sería genial ¿Tú qué piensas? -Harley ciertamente hacía muchas preguntas.

\- Creo que ya hay uno -Respondió Goku.

\- Bueno ya veré cómo ayudarlos -Respondió Harley.

\- Tranquilo, solo eres un niño y hay muchos héroes, tómatelo con calma -Respondió Goku, en ese momento se escucharon unos disparos desde el bar, Goku estaba por entrar cuando vio a Tony salir mientras estaba esposado.

\- Vámonos creo que la el fósforo se encendió -Dijo Tony, Goku comenzó a seguirlo junto con Harley.

Mientras intentaban correr una persona bajó de un auto, al igual que la mujer este brillaba en naranja, la chica salió del bar con intención de matar.

\- Goku llévate a Harley yo los distraigo -Ordenó Tony, Goku hizo caso y tomó a Harley y se fue volando, apenas lo alejó unas cuadras y lo dejó en el suelo.

\- Quédate aquí niño iré a ayudar a Tony -Ordenó Goku.

\- ¡Hey yo también quiero!... Ayudar-Se quejó Harley susurrando lo último, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr directo hacia donde se libraba el conflicto.

Goku había llegado volando, pareciera que olvidó que podía teletransportarse, justo antes de aterrizar una gran explosión ocurrió dentro de una especie de restaurante.

\- ¡¡¡NOOOO LA COMIDA!!!, Digo ¡¡¡NOOOO TONY! -Exclamó Goku preocupado hasta que vio a Tony salir, estaba bastante mareado y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

\- Tardaste mucho -Regañó Tony al ver como Goku descendía enfrente suyo.

\- Igual todo salió bien -Contestó Goku hasta que vieron cómo el hombre de hace unos minutos estaba derritiendo una parte de una torre de agua.

Está comenzó a caer mientras todo se llenaba de agua.

\- Tranquilo déjamelo a mí -Intervinó Goku- ¡Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haa! -Grito Goku lanzando su ataque característico pero este simplemente atravesó el agua aunque también levantó algo de agua provocando pequeñas olas- Cierto, esto funcionaba con fuego no con agua -Dijo Goku recordando cuándo el maestro Roshi apagó el incendio en la casa de Ox-Satan.

\- ¿Plan B? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Si, plan B -Respondió Goku tomando a Tony y elevándolo en el aire para no ser golpeado por la gran ola, por suerte la zona entera había sido desalojada.

Goku veía molesto al sujeto que simplemente miraba a ambos, levantó la palma de su mano apuntando directo a él.

« ¿Qué es lo que dice Vegeta?, Oh sí ya me acordé » Pensaba Goku mirando seriamente al sujeto- Mini, Big Bang Attack -Susurró Goku, una esfera de energía algo pequeña iba directa al hombre que no creía lo que veía, se había quedado paralizado, el ataque lo mandó varios metros lejos y Goku creyó haberlo dejado inconsciente.

Goku descendió mientras dejaba a Tony en el suelo.

\- Buen trabajo sigue así y te compraré un helado -Felicitó Stark a Goku.

\- Uy ¿De limón? -Preguntó Goku felíz.

\- De lo que tú quieras, te lo ganaste -Respondió Tony, pero en ese momento escucharon varios quejidos y resultó que aquel hombre traía a Harley como rehén, Goku y Tony se quedaron quietos al verlo, tenía una parte del rostro totalmente destruida pero está parecía regenerarse.

\- Bien dejémonos de juegos, estoy seguro de que a ambos les importa el niño ¿No? -Amenazó el hombre que sostenía a Harley- Ustedes deciden, el archivo o el niño y ni siquiera se muevan, el más mínimo movimiento y el niño muere -Amenazó mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar.

\- ¿Y no quieres mejor una piñata para grillos? -Preguntó Stark y Harley entendió al instante.

\- ¡Deja de bromear Stark! -Dijo el sujeto bastante molesto pero en ese momento Harley activo la "Piñata para grillos" logrando huir, Tony y Goku aprovecharon la oportunidad, Tony disparo con un rayo repulsor que tenía escondido mientras que Goku lo hizo con una esfera de KI respectivamente.

\- Eso fue intenso -Dijo Goku.

\- Si... Hagámoslo de nuevo otro día -Respondió Tony comenzando a caminar después de robar las llaves del auto de aquel hombre.

\- De nada -Interrumpió Harley a Tony y Goku que caminaban buscando el auto del sujeto.

\- Perdón ¿De qué me perdí? -Preguntó Tony.

\- A MÍ salvandolos -Contesto Harley.

\- De acuerdo A, Goku te salvó primero B, Gracias supongo y C, si le haces un favor a alguien no se lo echas en cara, sin albur -Dijo Tony llegando al auto subiéndose en este.

\- Admítelo Tony, me necesitas... Estamos conectados -Mencionó Harley.

\- Lo que yo necesito es que regreses a tu casa, cuides a tu mama, cuides el traje y que estés cerca del teléfono porque si llamo quiero que respondas, y tú Goku -Dijo señalando al mencionado- Regresa a la torre cuida que todo esté bien y cuándo Gohan vaya a la escuela regresas ¿Ok? -Ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Goku.

\- De acuerdo -Fue lo único que respondió Goku.

\- ¿Sienten eso? Es todo muévete o te atropello -Dijo Tony subiéndose al coche y encendiendolo pero bajo la ventana para hablar con Harley- Perdóname, gracias por salvarme -Se disculpó Tony.

\- ¿Quieres abandonarme como mi padre? -Pregunto Harley bastante triste, Goku al ver eso pensó en las veces que dejó sólo a Gohan.

\- Si -Respondió Tony despreocupado- Espera, ¿Estás chantajeandome? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Tengo frío -Dijo Harley con un tono de voz bastante tierno.

\- Ya lo sé ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? -Pregunto Tony fingiendo el tono de Harley- Estamos conectados -Concluyó Tony burlándose mientras arrancaba el coche.

\- Te veré luego niño -Dijo Goku teletransportandose hasta dónde estaba Bruce.

《Manhattan, NY》

Goku llego a la torre, estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir pero al pasar por la sala pudo ver a Vegeta viendo la televisión mientras transmitían como el Mandarín estaba por matar a alguien, según explicó el presidente tenía que marcar para salvarlo.

\- ¿Ese es el Mandarín? -Preguntó Goku.

\- Así es -Respondió Vegeta.

\- ¿Por qué S.H.I.E.L.D no lo detiene? -Preguntó Goku.

\- Lo iban a hacer hasta que Stark lo reto, supongo que está con vida ¿No? -Preguntó Vegeta, ya se había enterado de la presunta muerte de Tony.

\- Si, pero quiere mantenerlo en secreto así que no se lo digas a nadie -Respondió Goku- ¿Y qué tal te fue en tu misión? -Pregunto Goku.

\- Hoy estás muy preguntón -Se quejó Vegeta, Goku simplemente reía mientras rascaba su cuello.

\- Vamos dime ¿Si? -Preguntó Goku insistiendo, Vegeta simplemente suspiro ante eso.

\- Fue una misión con Rumlow, Rogers y Natasha, habían secuestrado un barco de S.H.I.E.L.D. y nosotros nos encargamos -Respondió Vegeta.

\- Eso me tranquiliza, bueno creo que iré a dormir -Contestó Goku estirando sus brazos y bostezando, finalmente Vegeta hizo lo mismo, mañana sería un día algo ocupado.

《Queens, NY》

Gohan vestía su traje nuevo de superhéroe mientras llegaba a la secundaria.

Al aterrizar, en el techo de esta uso su reloj para hacer desaparecer el traje, afortunadamente había una entrada a la azotea y así logro bajar.

Una vez llego a su casillero vio a Peter hablando con una chica, era la misma rubia de hace algunos días.

\- Y entonces por eso no voy a poder ir -Dijo Peter disculpándose con la chica.

\- Tranquilo Peter, irás a la siguiente ¿No? -Preguntó la chica.

\- Claro que si Gwen -Dijo Peter cuando vio a Gohan llegar, ahora vestía un traje parecido al naranja clásico de su papá con la diferencia de que no llevaba la parte naranja del pecho, simplemente la camisa azul la cual pesaba cerca de 100kg.

\- Hola Peter ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Gohan mientras abría su casillero.

\- Le decía a Gwen que no podré ir a la noche de película -Explicó Peter.

\- Hablando de no ir a lugares, sígueme -Dijo Gohan tomando sus libros.

\- De hecho me gustaría... -Iba a explicar Peter pero fue interrumpido.

\- Tranquilo Pete ve, solamente no llegues tarde a la clase -Mencionó Gwen yendose.

\- De acuerdo ven -Dijo Gohan comenzando a caminar seguido de Peter.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó Peter cuándo vio como Gohan tocaba la puerta de la bodega del conserje.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el conserje saliendo de la bodega, este hombre era alguien que todos conocemos bien, era el mismísimo Stan Lee.

\- Lo necesitan en el piso de arriba -Mintió Gohan.

\- Siempre me necesitan en algún lado -Mencionó el conserje tomando rumbo al segundo piso, en ese momento Gohan tomo a Peter y lo metió a la bodega.

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Peter.

\- De acuerdo, dime qué sucedió en Oscorp y no quiero mentiras -Dijo Gohan.

\- No se a qué te refieres -Contestó Peter.

\- No me mientas Peter tu KI es millones de veces más grande que tu nivel habitual -Explicó Gohan.

\- ¿KI?, ¿De qué hablas Gohan?, ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? -Parker fingía demencia respecto al tema.

Gohan sabía que Peter solamente guardaba su identidad así que hizo algo para que confiará en él.

Gohan puso su mano enfrente de Peter y formo una esfera de KI, Peter al ver eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Y ahora ¿Me dirás? -Preguntó Gohan mientras deshacía la esfera, Peter al ver la esfera inmediatamente recordo la invasión y a los dos sujetos que podían hacer eso.

\- ¿Acaso eres familiar de Zero o del otro sujeto? ¿Cómo lo llamaron? -Se preguntó Peter tratando de recordar el nombre del los sujetos.

\- Digamos que soy cercano a ambos, y respecto a el otro sujeto... -Dijo Gohan mientras recordaba una entrevista a Iron Man.

[Flashback]

Entrevistaban a Tony Stark haciéndole preguntas sobre lo sucedido.

\- ¿Los alienígenas van a volver? -Preguntó un reportero.

\- Por favor eviten cosas relacionadas a los extraterrestres, no sabemos nada de ellos y son tan asquerosos que nadie quiso diseccionar a uno -Respondió Tony.

\- ¿Qué me puede decir del equipo? -Preguntó una reportera.

\- ¿Qué quieren saber de nuestra Liga de la Justicia? -Preguntó Tony.

\- ¿Quiénes son sus miembros? -Pregunto la misma reportera.

\- Bien está el trasero de América, Steve Rogers mejor conocido como el Capitán América -Mencionó Tony- También está Thor pero le decimos Beach Boy, están los espías Black Widow y Hawkeye, también está Shrek pero ustedes lo conocen como Hulk y obviamente lo mejor al final que sería yo -Conluyo Tony.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de los otros sujetos?, El que vestía de naranja y el que vestía de azúl -Preguntó otra chica, esta era rubia.

\- Excelente observación señorita... -Dijo Tony.

\- Page -Completó la frase la chica.

Deborah Ann Woll como Karen Page

\- Señorita Page, no veo su carnet de reportera -Señaló Tony y todos la miraron- Pero no importa, verán estos dos sujetos quieren algo de anonimato, el que vestía de Naranja se hace llamar Zero -Contestó Tony.

\- ¿Y el de azúl? -Preguntó un reportero, Tony estaba por contestar pero el Flashback término.

[Fin de Flashback]

\- Godlev -Respondió Gohan recordando el nombre que dio Stark- Godlev es el nombre que le dieron -Concluyó Gohan.

\- ¿Y para qué me muestras esto? -Pregunto Peter.

\- Sé que tienes poderes -Respondió Gohan.

\- ¿Qué? Pfff, eso no es cierto -Contestó Peter, unas escobas detrás de él comenzaron a caer, su sentido arácnido le aviso y las detuvo a todas.

\- ¿Decías? -Preguntó Gohan

\- Rayos -Se quejo Peter.

\- Escucha, puedo sentir tu KI igualmente, mejor evitemos excusas y dime ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? -Interrogó Gohan.

\- No lo sé, anoche me quedé dormido y cuándo desperté ya no necesitaba usar mis gafas, mis manos se pegaban a las paredes y era mucho más fuerte, también tengo una especie de sexto sentido que me alerta del peligro -Explicó Peter.

\- ¿Qué paso en Oscorp? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- Me pico una araña y después... -Decía Peter hasta que se dio cuenta- ¡Eso es!, La araña, seguro era una de esas super especies -Concluyó Peter.

\- ¿Y también haces telarañas? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- No sé, déjame intentar -Dijo Peter mientras hacía señas con sus manos tratando de sacar telarañas pero no salía nada.

\- Sabes... Las arañas no producen telarañas por sus manos -Interrumpió Gohan.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Peter para lentamente mirar su trasero- ¡No, eso no!, Ya fui al baño -Dijo Peter.

\- Oh vaya... ¿Y si creas tus propias telarañas?, Ya sabes, con químicos -Dijo Gohan.

\- Buena idea, lo intentaré después, aunque también necesito algo con que lanzarlas -Dijo Peter.

\- Tranquilo, yo te ayudo con eso -Dijo Gohan.

\- Genial -Dijo Peter intentando salir de la bodega pero Gohan lo detuvo.

\- Escucha, está noche saldré a patrullar las calles, ¿Qué tal si vienes? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- ¿Está noche?, Lo siento no puedo -Se disculpó Peter.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Gohan.

\- De acuerdo mira -Dijo Peter sacando un folleto de su mochila- Es una lucha, tres minutos y serán tres mil dólares -Dijo Peter.

\- ¿Usarás tus poderes para ganar dinero? -Preguntó Gohan enojado.

\- Mi tía May lo necesita y mi tío Ben no puede dárselo, escuchá, será solo esta noche, voy, gano y no lo vuelvo a hacer -Explicó Peter- Y mañana patrullaremos -Concluyó.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas entrar? Solo tienes once -Dijo Gohan con lógica.

\- Usaré un traje, ya tengo algunas cosas para hacerlo, será fácil, entrar y salir -Respondió Peter saliendo de la bodega.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento -Dijo Gohan.

\- ¡Tranquilo todo saldrá bien! -Dijo Peter mientras se alejaba.

Las clases pasaron normales, no había nada que resaltar, la última campana sonó, Gohan se despidió de todos y fue a la azotea, se puso su traje y salió volando.

Mientras que con Peter, su tío lo había llevado hasta la biblioteca, Peter tuvo que mentir cuándo su tío insistió en llevarlo.

\- Bueno, aquí es -Dijo su tío estacionando.

\- Oye tío, tengo una pregunta -Dijo Peter.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? -Preguntó Ben.

\- Si alguien... Tuviera poderes, como el Capitán América o Zero y los usará para ganar dinero, pero es para ayudar a alguien ¿Sería una buena persona? -Preguntó Peter.

\- No sabría decirte, depende de la situación... Pero si puedo decirte ésto, Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad -Explicó Ben, Peter asintió y salió del vehículo.

\- Te veré en la noche tío -Dijo Peter.

\- Te estaré esperando -Contestó Ben.

Gohan por su parte paraba varios asaltos y robos, también logro detener un secuestro, ahora ayudaba a un gato en un cartel.

Gohan lo había visto y descendió para ayudarlo, ya era algo noche.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -Preguntó Gohan mirándolo, ahora que ponía atención pudo ver que era un gato muy pequeño, quizás era una cría que había perdido a su madre.

El gato al ver a Gohan se lanzo directo a sus brazos

\- Que bonito eres -Dijo Gohan acariciando al gato- Te llevaré conmigo -Decidio Gohan mientras comenzaba a volar sosteniendo el gato en sus brazos.

Mientras volaba pudo ver en una gran pantalla como transmitían las peleas a las que Peter iría, Gohan se detuvo a observar.

\- ¡Denle una bienvenida al Hombre Araña! -Dijo el presentador, Peter salió del Backstage, su traje consistía en un traje completo de color rojo, unos lentes en los ojos con una forma peculiar y también una sudadera azúl que tenía pintada una araña encima.

Peter salió a el cuadrilátero, ahí lo esperaba su rival.

Al subir al ring este fue sellado con rejas.

\- Oigan yo no pedí la jaula -Se quejó Peter.

\- Tienes problemas más grandes -Dijo el referí señalando al rival.

\- ¡Te tendré conmigo tres minutos, tres minutos para divertirme! -Dijo el campeón.

\- Si piensas que tres minutos son divertidos pobre de tu esposa -Se burló Spider-Man.

\- ¡Cállate! -Gritó el rival lanzándose directo a Spidey, este salto hacía las rejas pegándose a estas.

\- Oye no te enojes, tienes un bonito traje -Señalo Peter.

\- Gracias -Contestó el rival con una sonrisa sinica mientras intentaba tumbar a Spidey.

\- ¿Qué no había para hombre? -Preguntó Peter mientras saltaba golpeando a el campeón en el rostro, una vez abajo lo tomo de su traje y lo lanzo al techo de la reja para luego caer- ¿Eso te gusto amiguito? -Preguntó Spidey.

\- ¡Las pagarás! -Respondió el rival levantándose adolorido mientras intentaba golpear a Spidey.

\- No, de hecho ustedes me pagarán -Dijo Spidey esquivando los golpes, Spider-Man con velocidad salto encima de él, lo tomo de sus pies y lo lanzo contra la reja, una ves ahí le dió un gran golpe en el rostro y otro en sus piernas rompiéndole una.

El referí comenzó a contar así decidiendo a Spidey como el nuevo campeón, venciendo al anterior en solo dos minutos.

La pantalla se apagó y todos volvieron a sus actividades normales incluyendo a Gohan que llevo al gato a la torre Vengadores.

Peter por su parte fue a pedir su dinero.

\- ¿Trescientos? El anuncio decía tres mil -Se quejó Peter mientras veía como el hombre contaba su dinero.

\- Vuelve a leerlo niño, decía tres grandes por tres minutos y lo venciste en dos, considerate afortunado -Respondio el hombre.

\- Pero lo necesito -Se quejó Peter.

\- Tus necesidades no son problema mío -Contestó el hombre, Peter enojado salió de la oficina, llamo al elevador, antes de entrar pudo ver como alguien golpeaba al hombre mientras salia corriendo con una bolsa entre manos.

\- ¡Detenganlo, se lleva mi dinero! -Se quejo el hombre, Peter podía detenerlo pero en lugar de eso lo dejo bajar por el ascensor, el hombre apreto los botones con rapidez para bajar hasta el lobby.

\- Gracias -Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir aquel hombre antes de que el elevador se cerrará.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? lo dejaste ir -Se quejó un oficial.

\- ¡Tú pudiste detenerlo!, Ahora se llevará todo mi dinero -Regañó el hombre mientras se lamentaba.

\- Tus necesidades no son problema mío-Respondió Peter.

El hombre se alejo enojado mientras que Peter se fue en el ascensor.

Al bajar fue directo a la biblioteca, se cambio y salió a buscar a su tío Ben pero vió a mucha gente reunida junto a una ambulancia.

Al llegar Peter pudo ver a su tío, los oficiales no lo dejaban acercarse pero al decirles que era su tío lo dejaron avanzar.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! -Preguntó Peter.

\- Lo asaltaron, se llevaron el auto... Lo siento, llegamos tarde -Dijo un paramédico dejando que Peter se acercará.

Peter estaba destrozado, comenzó a llorar pero pudo escuchar como la policía estaba en una persecución con el asesino de su tío, sin pensarlo se alejó y comenzó a correr, los paramédicos y policías lo miraron extrañados pero no preguntaron, mientras corría fue a un callejón a ponerse el traje que uso para pelear.

Comenzó a correr buscando la persecución, una vez la encontró corrió directo, dió un salto aterrizo en el automóvil y comenzó a golpear los cristales de este asustando al ladrón.

Spider-Man también esquivaba algunas balas que los policías fallaban, el ladrón comenzó a disparar al techo, Spidey gracias a su sentido arácnido esquivo todos los disparos, usando su fuerza sobrehumana metió su mano al auto rompiendo el techo y quitando el volante.

El auto se estrelló en un edificio abandonado y el hombre salió del auto, corrió hasta el último piso y comenzó a apuntar con su arma, pero Spidey no aparecía.

Entonces desde el techo Spider-Man aterrizó, dobló la muñeca del asaltante para hacer que tirará su arma y comenzó a golpearlo, lo tomó por la camisa y lo estrelló en una ventana, esta se rompió y Spider-Man estaba a punto de arrojarlo pero vio su rostro.

— Eres tú —Dijo Spider-Man mirando que era el mismo hombre que había dejado ir.

— ¿Tú? —Se preguntó el ladrón.

— Sería fácil matarte, como lo hiciste con Ben Parker —Dijo Spidey enojado.

Spider-Man arrojo al hombre por la ventana, pero rápidamente lo amarro con una cuerda que estaba ahí tirada dejándolo colgado.

—Pero eso no le gustaría al tío Ben —Dijo Spidey, la luz de los policías lo iluminaron, sin más se fue.

_**Continuará...**_

Osi 4,000 palabras again 7w7

Espero les haya gustado, me base en Spider-Man 1 de Sam Raimi para la muerte del Tío Ben, sinceramente me parece la mejor, aunque cambié algunas cosas xdd.

También tiene un poco de Spectacular Spider-Man.

Cómo verán también metí al verdadero Mandarín junto con una explicación del porque están usando a Aldrich Killian y su proyecto Extremis.

El siguiente capítulo tratará de Goku y Iron Man junto a la primera misión de Spider-Man junto a el gran saiyaman.

Recuerden votar y comentar su respectivo "UwU" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos.

También pueden comentar un corazón ""

Se despide Bosket7, hasta la próxima.

Revisé el capítulo, traté de corregir todos los errores.

Atte: FernandoDBS

Yo: Gracias alumno :D


	13. Mandarín

Era temprano, Gohan partía a la secundaria mientras Goku desayunaba junto a Vegeta.

\- ¿Entonces tienes que ir a S.H.I.E.L.D junto a Steve? -Preguntó Goku quien tenía aún comida en la boca.

\- Exacto y tú irás con Stark ¿No? -Preguntó Vegeta.

\- Exacto -Respondió Goku tragando la comida- Entonces te veré después -Dijo Goku usando la teletransportación dejando sólo a Vegeta.

«Miami, Florida»

Tony estaba cerca de una gran mansión espiando, todo estaba rodeado por guardias.

\- Hola -Saludo Goku apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¡NO HACÍA NADA, NO SOY TONY! -Grito Tony asustando hasta que vio quién era- Goku me vas a dar un infarto -Se quejo Tony.

\- Jejeje, perdón -Se disculpó Goku rascando su cuello.

\- ¿Y tu traje nuevo? -Pregunto Tony.

\- ¡Cierto lo olvidé! -Recordó Goku teletransportandose hasta la torre.

Tony siguió vigilando, por suerte estaba lejos así que nadie los había escuchado.

\- Listo -Dijo Goku apareciendo de nuevo.

\- Perfecto, en ese caso dame tu máscara -Pidió Tony.

\- ¿Para qué? -Preguntó Goku.

\- Tú solo dámela -Respondió Tony, Goku algo dudoso se la entregó.

Tony comenzó a inspeccionarla, tanto desde afuera como desde adentro, tal y como esperaba esta no era una máscara convencional, tenía un complejo sistema de tecnología dentro, Tony se puso la máscara mientras intentaba contactar a Banner.

\- ¿Hola? -Preguntó Tony.

\- Hola -Respondió Goku.

\- Shhh, tú calladito te ves más bonito -Se quejó Tony.

\- "¿Hola?" -Respondió Bruce desde el otro lado.

\- Hola Doc ¿Me extrañó? -Preguntó Tony.

\- "¿Tony?, Sabía que seguías vivo" -Contestó Bruce.

\- Se necesita más para matar a Iron Man, como sea, necesito que me digas información de esta máscara, quiero ponerle algo pero no quiero arruinar algo que ya tenga -Comento Tony, Goku simplemente escuchaba la conversación, aunque no hablaban muy alto el oído especial de un saiyajin como Goku lograba escuchar todo.

\- "Pues tiene comunicador, vision nocturna, a petición de Goku, un GPS que indica puestos de comida rápida y gracias a Gohan posee nano tecnología, aún no logramos crear una Inteligencia Artificial que controle más funciones pero trabajamos en ello" -Respondió Bruce.

\- ¿Y si quisiera poner un chip con una Inteligencia Artificial dentro? -Preguntó Tony.

\- La máscara lo asimilaría hasta hacerlo parte de ella -Respondió Bruce.

\- Con eso me basta -Dijo Tony cortando la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué es eso de Interferencia Artista? -Preguntó Goku.

\- Inteligencia Artificial -Corrigió Tony- Digamos que será como tu propio Jarvis -Respondio Tony.

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso? -Preguntó Goku, no entendía nada pero sonaba complicado.

\- Anoche, era un reemplazo por si Jarvis no estaba listo a tiempo hasta que me dí cuenta de que no tenía en que usarlo así que de momento lo tendrás tú -Respondió Tony terminando de colocar a Jarvis mediante una pequeña ranura qué tenía la máscara.

\- Siempre estás prevenido ¿No? -Preguntó Goku.

\- Lo intento -Respondió Tony dándole la máscara- Pruébala muchachón -Dijo Tony, Goku se puso la máscara y está se lleno de algunos sistemas que Goku no entendía.

\- Hola señor Goku -Dijo una voz dentro de la máscara.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Goku.

\- No tengo nombre, señor -Respondió la IA

\- Te llamaré... Octavio -Dijo Goku recordando a cierto robot de hace muchos años.

\- De acuerdo señor Goku -Respondió la IA.

\- No me digas señor -Pidió Goku.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si tú te diviertes con la máscara mientras yo me encargo de los chicos malos? -Mencionó Tony pero fue ignorado, Goku estaba en un mundo completamente nuevo ahora- Me lo imaginé -Concluyó Tony tomando una bolsa y saltando del árbol directo a la mansión.

《Washington, DC》

Vegeta aterrizaba frente a un gran complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D, Triskelion era llamado.

Justo enfrente bajando de su motocicleta estaba Steve quién también había llegado.

\- Vegeta -Saludo Steve acercándose a su compañero.

\- Rogers -Contesto Vegeta, ambos entraron caminando por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Fury, Vegeta no era como Steve, aunque ambos fueran soldados Vegeta no es alguien de recibir ordenes, más sin embargo su curiosidad por saber que ocultaba S.H.I.E.L.D lo hizo enlistarse como soldado, con sus respectivas condiciones.

\- No puede dejar de mentir ¿Cierto? -Pregunto Steve entrando a la oficina.

\- No mentí, simplemente Romanoff tenía una misión diferente -Contesto Fury.

\- Y no era necesario hacernos saber de ello ¿No? -Pregunto Vegeta.

\- No es mi obligación hacer nada -Contesto Fury.

\- Casi asesinan a los rehenes -Menciono Steve.

\- Envié al mejor soldado de la historia y a una de las cinco personas más fuertes en el universo para que eso no pasará -Menciono Fury.

\- Los soldados confían entre si, eso los vuelve una tropa y no solo gente que dispara y corre -Dijo Steve.

« Espera ¿Cinco? » Se preguntó Vegeta entre pensamientos.

\- La última vez que confíe en alguien me quedé sin un ojo -Dijo Fury algo molesto- Oigan -Dijo Fury haciendo que Vegeta saliera de sus pensamientos- No quería ordenarles algo que los pusiera incómodos y a la agente Romanoff no le incómoda ningúna misión -Dijo Fury.

\- No puedo guiar una misión cuándo el equipo que quiero guiar tiene sus propias misiones -Contradijo Steve.

\- Se llama "compartimentacion" no pueden robar unos secretos porqué no hay persona que sepa todos -Menciono Fury.

\- A excepción de usted -Dijo Vegeta.

\- Se equivocan -Dijo Fury- Soy considerado, comparto lo que tengo -Menciono Fury confundiendo a ambos- Síganme -Dijo Fury mientras tomaba rumbo hacía un elevador, los tres se subieron en este.

\- Bahia de Inside -Dijo Fury cuando la computadora sonó.

\- El Capitán Rogers y el Agente Vegeta no tienen permiso de entrar al proyecto Inside -Dijo la computadora.

\- Validación de permiso, Fury Nicholas J -Dijo Nick y el elevador se activo.

\- Antes ponían música -Menciono Steve mientras bajaban.

\- Si, mi abuelo opero una de éstas por más de 40 años, de hecho trabajó en un edificio de lujo, buenas propinas -Comenzo a relatar Fury mientras bajaban- De noche caminaba hasta llegar casa con un rollo de billetes en la bolsa, el decía que "Hola" y los vecinos respondían, el tiempo paso, el vecindario se hizo rudo, ahora el decía "Hola" y ellos "No te metas conmigo" ahora sujetaba esa bolsa con recelo -Conlcuyo Fury.

\- ¿Se la robaron? -Pregunto Vegeta.

\- Cada semana algún Imbécil lo intentaba, "¿Que hay en la bolsa?" es lo que preguntaban -Contesto Fury.

\- ¿Y que hacía? -Pregunto Steve.

\- Mostrarles, vários billetes arrugados y claro un arma con balas -Contesto Fury- El quería a las personas pero nunca confío mucho en ellas -Concluyo Fury, ahora estaban bajo suelo, había helicarriers y muchas naves y armamento, Steve entendía lo de la munición pero ¿Helicarriers? No es buena idea tenerlas bajo suelo.

\- Si ya sé, estos son un poco más grandes que una 22mm -Menciono Fury.

\- Entendí la referencia -Dijo Steve mirando los Helicarriers.

\- Este es el proyecto Inside -Dijo Fury comenzando a caminar una vez paro el elevador- Tres Helicarriers sincronizados a una red de satélites de ataque -Dijo Fury.

\- Y lanzó el Lemurian Star -Dijo Fury.

\- Una vez en el aire nunca van a bajar, vuelo continuó grácias a los nuevos motores repulsores -Menciono Fury.

\- ¿Stark? -Pregunto Steve.

\- Exactamente aunque fueron solo unas sugerencias, por cierto ¿Qué saben de él? -Pregunto Fury.

\- Sigue vivo y se encarga del Mandarín junto a Kakaroto -Respondio Vegeta.

\- Bueno, verán, estos misiles son de precisión máxima a largo alcance, pueden matar a mil enemigos en un minuto, los satélites analizan el ADN de un terrorista antes de qué salda de su guarida, acabarán con miles de amenazas antes de que sucedan -Informo Fury.

\- Según recuerdo se castigaba después del crímen -Menciono Steve.

\- No podemos esperar tanto -Contesto Fury.

\- ¿Podemos? -Cuestiono Vegeta.

\- Después de lo sucedido con Cell y la invasion a Nueva York convencí al consejo nacional de darnos un empuje tecnológico en análisis de riesgos... Por fin el juego está de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Apuntan con un arma a la gente y lo llaman "protección"? -Cuestiono Steve.

\- ¿Sabés?, Estuve analizando los expedientes de la SSR, ¿La mejor generación?, Hicieron cosas horribles -Menciono Fury.

\- Si, sacrificamos mucho, nos costaba dormir por las noches pero todo fue para la libertad de las personas -Contradijo Steve- Y ésto... Ésto no es libertad es miedo -Dijo Steve señalando los Helicarriers.

\- S.H.I.E.L.D acepta el mundo cómo es, no cómo quisiera que fuera -Menciono Fury- ¿Cuándo harán lo mismo? -Pregunto a ambos.

\- No espere de pie -Contesto Steve marchandose, Fury miro a Vegeta quién lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No en está vida -Respondio Vegeta marchandose al igual que Steve.

Una vez fuera Steve se subía a su motocicleta mientras Vegeta estaba listo para despegar y irse.

\- ¿A dónde irás? -Pregunto Steve.

\- A la torre, quizás ayude a Banner con Hulk -Contesto Vegeta- ¿Y tú? -Pregunto Vegeta.

\- Iré al pasado -Contesto Steve, Vegeta no entendió nada.

\- Por cierto, Kakaroto quiere que vivas con nosotros -Comento Vegeta.

\- Lo pensaré... Y avísame si sucede algo con Tony -Respondio Steve.

\- Si claro -Contesto Vegeta con sarcasmo- Te veré luego Rogers -Concluyo Vegeta volando hasta la torre.

《Miami, Florida》

Desde acá Goku había terminado de ver todas las funciones qué le añadió Octavio, muchas no las entendía aunque su favorita era una qué le decía que tan cerca está de algún restaurante Mexicano.

\- Bien, creo que terminé, déjame ver normalmente -Dijo Goku para que todo volviera a la normalidad y pudiera hablar con Tony.

\- Por supuesto Zero -Contesto Octavio, grande fue la sorpresa de Goku al ver qué Tony no estaba.

Goku se acercó hasta el KI de Tony, lo vió encadenado mientras una mujer hablaba con él, un hombre buen vestido con un KI alto entró al lugar, Goku puso más atención para tratar de entender la conversación.

\- ¿Sabés que solía decir mi padre?, Era el favorito de sus muchos dichos -Decía el hombre entrando a la sala.

\- (¡Tony, Tony!) -Pensaba Goku tratando de comunicarse telepáticamente, Piccolo lo había hecho junto con Gohan, no sería muy difícil ¿Cierto?.

\- El ave se queda con la lombriz pero el segundo ratón consigue el queso -Concluyo el hombre.

\- No sigues molesto por lo que paso en Suiza ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Tony- [Tony] -Escucho el mencionado en sus pensamientos- (¿Goku?) -Penso Tony al escuchar a Goku.

\- (Mira arriba) -Contesto Goku, Tony dió un ligero vistazo y ahí estaba Goku, inmediatamente regreso su mirada al frente, no ponía atención a lo qué decía Aldrich Killian.

\- Regresemos a esa noche en Suiza, los primeros 20 minutos realmente pensé que vendrías -Relataba Aldrich.

\- (Tony ¿Quieres qué te ayude?) -Pregunto Goku, no escuchaba mucho pero tal vez le estaba diciendo algo importante.

\- (No, déjalo que hablé, cuándo quiera tú ayuda te lo diré, por ahora sigue jugando con Octavio) -Respondio Tony.

\- Después de varías horas pensé en tomar el atajo a recepción... Si es que entiendes -Concluyo Aldrich, Tony nisiquiera sabía qué había dicho o a qué se refería.

\- Yo aún sigo pensando qué le sucedió al primer ratón -Contesto Tony.

\- Siempre tan bromista... Bien, pues al estar viendo la ciudad y más recientemente después de reunirme con alguien lo comprendí, anonimato. Necesitaba eso -Continuaba Aldrich- Cuándo le das un rostro a la maldad también le das un objetivo a la gente -Dijo Killian.

\- Si ya entiendo, eres especial -Contesto Tony.

\- Bien cómo sea, después de qué la cucaracha verde retará a todos a su torneo la sutileza quedó atrás -Dijo Aldrich.

\- ¿Y ahora qué harás? -Pregunto Tony.

\- Bueno, quería pagarte con el mismo obsequio que con generosidad me diste una vez -Menciono Aldrich lanzando unas pequeñas esferas, estás generaron un holograma dónde se veía a Pepper encarcelada con bastantes heridas y algo demacrada- Desesperación -Dijo Aldrich- Tal vez no lo veas pero estuvimos "Jugando" con ella un tiempo, ahora está al borde de un colapso mental, su voluntad la mantiene viva -Concluyo Aldrich, Tony desvío la mirada.

\- (¡Goku!) -Penso Tony intentando contactarse con el Saiyan.

\- [¡¡¡GOKU!!!] -Escucho el mencionado en sus pensamientos, estaba distraído viendo fotos de comida, ya tenía hambre- (¿Qué sucede?) -Pregunto este- [Buscá y salva a Pepper, en todo el planeta ¡¡¡AHORA!!!] -Ordeno Tony. Goku no hizo preguntas y se elevo en el aire y al alejarse un poco salió disparado en busca de Pepper.

\- Aún no discutimos tu salario ¿Qué beneficios quieres? -Pregunto Killian acercándose a Tony y tomándolo del cuello mientras comenzaba a brillar en naranja.

\- ¡Liberalo! -Grito una chica qué estaba ahí.

\- Un segundo -Pidio Aldrich- Maya ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Killian.

\- ¡Dije que lo liberes! -Ordeno Maya mientras se apuntaba con una especie de arma— Si muero ¿Qué pasará contigo y tus "productos"?, ¿Qué pasará si no logran controlarse? —Pregunto Maya mientras aún se apuntaba, parecía qué era muy importante el proyecto extremis.

Aldrich disparo directo a la cabeza de Maya así acabando con su vida, Tony no pudo hacer más que presenciarlo.

— Bueno... Se acaba de desocupar un puesto importante —Menciono Aldrich con burla.

— Estás loco —Respondio Tony.

— No, el sujeto del traje rojo, ese si está loco. Soy un visionario, por cierto, el mandarín tendrá su estelar está noche —Dijo Aldrich saliendo y dejando ahí a Tony.

Los minutos pasaban, Tony no hacía más que esperar a que Goku tuviera noticias, el era inútil en ese momento... O tal vez ya no

El reloj qué le dió Harley comenzó a sonar, había puesto una alarma, la armadura estaba lista.

— No vayas a romperlo es edición, me lo dió un amigo —Dijo Tony a un sujeto qué lo custodiaba junto a otro— Oye pony ¿Cuántos kilómetros hay desde Tenesse hasta Miami? —Pregunto Tony.

— 1339 —Contesto el sujeto.

— Que listo —Elogio Tony.

— Era bueno en matemáticas —Respondio el sujeto mientras que su cómplice se acercaba con el reloj en mano.

— Lo rompes lo pagas —Menciono Tony, el cómplice tiro el reloj y lo piso así rompiendolo.

— Creó que pagaré —Respondió el cómplice.

— Bien eso no era mío era de la hermana de mi amigo. Morirás primero ya lo decidí —Menciono Tony.

— Estás encadenado —Contesto el hombre con burla.

— Créanme los mataré a ambos en cinco, cuatro, tres, ¡¿Qué pasa?!, Dos... —Mencionaba Tony.

— Estás loco —Dijo el "Sujeto".

— Bien, les doy una oportunidad, dejen las armas en la mesa y váyanse —Dijo Tony al ver que su armadura no llegaba— ¡Cinco, cuatro! ¡Ahora! —Mencionaba Tony pero la armadura no llegaba.

— Creó qué no ha tomado suficiente agua —Dijo el cómplice al pensar que Tony deliraba.

— Les di la oportunidad, ahora dense por muertos —Dijo Tony— 5 4 3 2 1 —Dijo Tony rápidamente y la armadura entro por la ventana, bueno, solo una mano, está se adhirió a Tony y éste sin pensarlo disparo a uno de los sujetos directo en su rostro así matandolo al instante, el segundo intento reaccionar más rápido intentando dispararle a Tony.

Una segunda parte de armadura entro a la sala golpeando al cómplice, desequilibrandolo, Tony aprovecho y disparó a el rostro del cómplice matandolo igualmente.

— Yo se los advertí —Dijo Tony qué seguía encarcelado, sin el resto de su armadura no podría salir.

Al pasar unos minutos el resto de la armadura llegó, no sabía porqué pero sabía que era culpa de Harley.

Más enemigos llegaron, Tony ahora tenía su armadura completa así que estos no eran ningún problema.

Disparaba a todos con sus rayos repulsores mientras qué éstos intentaban inútilmente matar a Iron Man.

Iron Man decidió acabar rápido, uso un pequeño explosivo que tenía para hacer volar a todos, todos cayeron inconscientes después de eso.

— Qué gusto volver, por cierto, hola Jarvis —Dijo Tony saludando a su IA.

— Hola señor —Contesto Jarvis.

— Conéctate con Octavio, es la IA de Goku —Ordenó Tony, Jarvis lo hizo sin cuestionar.

— Listo señor —Menciono Jarvis.

— Hola Goku, ¿Qué tal todo por allá? —Dijo Tony.

《Ubicación Desconocida》

Goku estaba en medio del desierto cuándo escucho a Tony, Octavio le aviso que Jarvis había hecho conexión con él así que supuso que Tony estaba libre.

— Es más complicado de lo qué pensé —Respondio Goku qué nisiquiera sabía dónde estaba.

《Miami, Florida》

— De acuerdo, sigue buscando, cuándo sepa algo te diré —Respondio Tony y cortó la llamada.

Iron Man vió a lo lejos la armadura de Iron Patriot salir volando, pensó que era Rodey pero recibió una llamada de éste negandole qué era él.

Ambos decidieron ir hasta dónde se encontraba el "mandarín" quién gracias al poder del guión era el rostro de toda la operación y seguía ahí.

— Qué onda Trevor ¿Cómo está todo? —Pregunto Tony al mandarín qué estaba viendo el partido, Rodey que aún no sabía que ese Mandarín era un farsante le amenazó con su arma.

— Mueve un dedo y disparó —Amenazo Rodey.

— No pensé qué lastimarian a otros, todo era mentira, lo siento —Dijo Trevor quién aún era amenazado.

— ¿Éste es el mandarín? —Pregunto Rhodes incrédulo.

— Si ya sé, da pena —Contesto Tony.

— Hola soy Trevor, Trevor Slattery —Saludo Trevor pero Rodey rechazo el saludo.

— Se que soy más bajo en persona, si vienen a arrestarme tengo a muchas personas qué delatar a cambio de reducir mi condena —Dijo Trevor tratando de salir libre.

— Dime dónde está Pepper o mi amigo dispara —Dijo Tony.

— No se nada de ningún Pepper pero si de sobre el plan —Contesto Trevor.

— Tienes un minuto —Dijo Rodey.

— Será frente a la costa, sucederá en un enorme barco, los puedo guiar ¡Goooooool! —Celebro Trevor al ver cómo su equipo tomaba la delantera en el partido.

— Tony si no se calla voy a volarle la cabeza —Menciono Rodey.

— Oh y parece que van a incluir al vicepresidente —Menciono Trevor sin darle importancia.

— Oye Ringo, ¿Dónde está ese hermoso bote deportivo? —Pregunto Tony.

Al pasar varios minutos ahora Tony estaba junto a Rodey en el bote.

Tony salió del baño junto a una especie de holograma que tenía gracias a un dispositivo en su cabeza.

— Dame buenas noticias — Dijo Rodey al verlo salir.

— Salve a todos menos al vicepresidente —Contesto Tony después de salvar a todos los del avión en una escena qué sabemos que fue más relleno que nada.

— Esas no son buenas noticias —Contesto Rodey.

— Bien cómo sea, necesito contactarme con Goku —Menciono Tony.

《Lugar Desconocido》

— "Hola Goku ¿Qué tal va tu búsqueda?" — Pregunto Tony al contactarse con Gokú.

— Em... Bien —Mintio Goku.

— "¿Dónde estás?" —Pregunto Tony.

— No lo sé, hace frío y hay nieve —Contesto Goku.

— "¿Qué?" —Se preguntó Tony— "Tal vez este en Toronto" —Interrumpio Rodey qué escuchaba todo.

— Si me permiten —Interrumpio Octavio— Goku se encuentra en el Polo Sur —Contesto Goku.

— "Goku ¡¿Qué mierda haces allá?!" —Pregunto Tony.

— Tú me dijiste qué buscará en todo el mundo —Se defendió Goku.

— "No era lit... ¿Sabés qué? No importa, Octavio, Jarvis te mandará una dirección dásela a Goku para que venga hasta acá, tú serás su guía" —Dijo Tony.

— De acuerdo Señor Stark —Contesto Octavio y Tony corto la llamada.

《Miami, Florida》

Tony corto la llamada y vio a Rody quién solo reía un poco por la situación, Tony simplemente dió un suspiro.

— Bien cómo sea, lo importante apenas viene —Concluyo Tony.

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno amigos aquí la dejamos c:

El siguiente capítulo será el más complicado en cuanto a trama se refiere, será la batalla final contra el Mandarín, la llegada del soldado del invierno y la noche de patrullaje de Gohan y Peter dónde se siembran las semillas de la siguiente trama.

Sin más recuerden votar y comentar su respectivo "uwu" aunque los "uwu's" son para pvtos :v

También pueden comentar "XD"

Se despide Bosket7... Hasta la próximaaaa *Dubstep* xd


End file.
